Into The Golden Sunrise
by don-bski
Summary: This story follows the Battle of Hogwarts in the fantasy saga, Harry Potter. It considers how some of the main characters might have moved forward from those harrowing times. There's friendship, healing, relationship and growth toward the Deathly Hallows epilog nineteen years later. There are some attempts at humor and a few serendipitous thoughts included for good measure.
1. Chapter 1: Healing

**Author's note:** This fanfiction was made possible by the imagination and writing skills of J.K. Rowling. The characters and magical world she created in the Harry Potter novels are the foundation and inspiration for this story. Harry Potter, the characters, names and related characters are trademarks of Warner Bros., Inc. Harry Potter publishing rights © J.K.R. Rights to the characters is neither claimed nor implied. This fanfiction story is owned by the author and subject to copyright law under transformative use.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione wearily descended the spiral staircase from the headmaster's office. Only moments earlier, Harry had discussed the Hallows with the portrait of Dumbledore and used the elder wand to mend his phoenix feather wand. He had felt warmth and familiarity at holding the wand in his hand again. Their renewed connection had been soothing to his battered spirit. But he had also experienced a brief sensation of dizziness and used the claw footed desk to steady himself. Ron and Hermione had expressed concerns but Harry had said that he was just tired and needed some rest.

The trio now carefully picked their way along the quiet and deserted corridors that were littered with pieces of statues, stones from walls and all manner of broken window glass. There were many odd smells of burned and broken objects. They passed through a familiar secret passageway on their way to Gryffindor tower and met up with Ginny who was looking for Ron. She too was exhausted. Her hair was tangled and matted and she sported cuts and bruises on her face and hands like the rest of them. They all laboriously climbed several more staircases toward the Gryffindor common room.

Along the way, Ginny told Ron that the other Weasleys family members had gone home to the Burrow. They would be returning the next day for the body of Fred. He was to be buried under the large oak tree in the meadow behind the Burrow. She also said that those who were not seriously injured were slowly leaving the Great Hall. Many others had been taken to St Mungo's and the Hogwarts hospital wing.

They climbed the last flight of stairs and reached the portrait hole leading into Gryffindor tower. Harry came to an abrupt stop and the expression on his face became blank and distant. His eyes rolled upwards as he swayed and started to collapse. Ginny gasped and Ron caught Harry's arm just in time and lowered him, now unconscious, to the floor.

Hermione took out her wand and with a strained effort said, "_Expecto Patronum!_" Her silvery otter patronus appeared and she said, "Madam Pomfrey, Harry is unconscious and needs help. Please come quickly."

The otter sped away in a blur. Feeling faint, Hermione took hold of Ron's waist for support and breathed in short quick breaths. A moment later, there was a loud pop and Madam Pomfrey appeared. She was carrying an ancient looking box that was covered with runes. The box had a long leather strap that was slung over her shoulder like a book bag. She quickly knelt down next to Harry and began passing her wand over the length of his body. She did this several times while the concerned faces of Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked on without a word. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey stood and pointed her wand at Harry. "_Locomotor Potter!_" Harry, still unconscious, levitated a short distance above the floor looking as though he was lying on an invisible stretcher. She carefully guided him through the entrance into Gryffindor tower with Ron, Hermione and Ginny following her. They passed through the common room and into a passageway that led to a room normally occupied by the Gryffindor head boy.

As Madam Pomfrey guided Harry into the room she said, "The three of you please remain at the door." Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood at the door and watched as Madam Pomfrey laid Harry on the bed. Ron heard Ginny whisper, "Please let him be okay. After all we've been through, please let him be okay." Ron put one arm around his sister and the other around Hermione as they silently watched feeling very helpless.

For some very long minutes, Madam Pomfrey tended to Harry's injuries. Then, reaching into the ancient box under her arm, she withdrew a small crystal bottle containing a red colored liquid. Pointing her wand at Harry she said, "_Rennervate!_" and a moment later, Harry blinked his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey said in a gentle voice, "Your friends are safe Mister Potter. The potion I am giving you will help you sleep." With a vacant gaze, Harry nodded wearily. She uncorked the bottle and carefully tipped a few drops of the potion into his mouth. Then she said, "_Hora Somni!_" Harry's eyes slowly closed and he fell into a restful sleep.

Madam Pomfrey watched Harry a moment longer. Satisfied, she turned to leave but paused and looked back at Harry sleeping soundly on the bed. She whispered, "Thank you Mister Potter for all you have done for Hogwarts." Glancing at the walls and ceiling of the room she said, "Now it is time for Hogwarts to do something for you." Then she continued to walk toward the door.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped back as Madam Pomfrey came out of the room and closed the door. She tapped the door lightly with her wand and muttered a complicated spell barely above a whisper. The lock on the door clicked.

As Madam Pomfrey turned and faced them, Hermione said in a pleading voice, "Madam Pomfrey, Harry trusts and regards us as his family. Please, tell us everything about his condition."

Seeing the genuine concern in their faces, Madam Pomfrey said, "He is only exhausted, nothing more. But his level of exhaustion is great and his body's natural self-protections have come into effect. He must have undisturbed sleep now until the potion I gave him completes its job."

"Madam Pomfrey," said Ginny, "how long will Harry sleep?"

"Twenty-four hours. His life and magical energies are at very low levels. I don't know how he was able to greet people for all that time in the Great Hall. The potion will help mend is body. Sleep will restore his spirit."

In a soft and reverent tone, Ron said, "Akasha."

"Quite right," said Madam Pomfrey, "the symbiosis between life energy and magical energy in all living things. It comes from the space in which everything exists. All living things absorb and store Akasha a little at a time. Witches and wizards, with practice, are able to call it forth when casting a spell. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful is the spell's affect and the more it depletes the one casting it. This is why a powerful spell, like a patronus charm, can leave the witch or wizard fatigued or short of breath."

"Why can't muggles use Akasha?" said Hermione.

"They can and do to a degree. But for muggles, it requires a high level of focus and concentration. See what they've done with what they call electricity. Low level magic, but still, very useful. Pure magic, like that performed by a witch or wizard, can take a lifetime for a muggle to learn. This is a rare accomplishment among muggles, mostly due to doubt, but it has occurred."

Seeing Hermione's still questioning expression she said, "Someone who is born with an enhanced perception for Akasha is more likely to develop into a witch or wizard. During the first few years of life, the human spirit is most open and may achieve an unconscious awareness of Akasha. Since there is little doubt in the mind at that time, it can grow and become a part of their being."

After a short pause Madam Pomfrey said, "Now, would you all please come with me."

With a defiant expression Ginny said, "I want to stay with Harry." Ron looked at his sister and saw her firm commitment for Harry.

"Yes, at the proper time," said Madam Pomfrey. "First, there is something important for each of you to do."

Madam Pomfrey ushered Ron, Hermione and Ginny into a deserted dormitory room and made them lie down in separate beds. She passed her wand over each of them in turn, casting healing charms and tending to their injuries.

Then, looking seriously at Ron and Hermione she said, "Both of you are in almost the same frightful state of exhaustion as Mister Potter." Looking at Ginny she said, "You have sustained injury from a powerful hex directed at you. While not life threatening, it has weakened you considerably."

"You all need extended rest and sleep."

"What!" said Ron as he and Ginny sat up on their beds. "We can't do that now, there's so much to be done."

Sternly, Madam Pomfrey said, "You will be helping in other more important ways while you sleep. You must take some time to rest and heal. Almost all of those who are still here at Hogwarts will be in the same sleeping state once I get 'round to them. This is necessary in order for you to regain your strength and help rebuild our magical world. This is the wish of the headmistress, professor McGonagall."

This disarmed them as they all trusted professor McGonagall. They understood that she would be doing not only what was best for them but also best for Hogwarts. Silently, both Ron and Hermione welcomed these words. They were so very tired and really wanted to sleep.

Resigned to the fact that they had little chance of changing the healer's mind, Hermione said, "We want to be awake when Harry wakes up. We promised to be with him until the end."

Madam Pomfrey replied, "Yes, that can be done. Twenty-three hours sleep for you all."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and their tired eyes said, "Sleep well" to each other. Ron lay down on his bed.

Ginny, whose face was still protesting this unexpected turn of events, folded her arms over her chest. She scowled at Ron and Hermione and then reluctantly lay down.

"Thank you for understanding Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Should anything potentially serious occur at the castle while you sleep, the spell will break and you will awake. No one, including the house elves, will be able to enter this room so you will be safe. When you wake, you are free to go." They all nodded acknowledging this information.

She administered the red potion and waved her wand over each of them in turn saying, "_Hora Somni!_" One by one, their eyes closed and they fell into a peaceful sleep. After seeing them all safely asleep, Madam Pomfrey turned and said, "_Alohomora!_" The door swung open and she left the room. The door clicked shut and the only sound in the room was their gentle breathing.

* * *

It was a tingling sensation and a sense of connectedness that he had not previously experienced. But the sensation was slowly fading away, like the memory of a dream after you wake. He wished he could hold onto the moment for just a little bit longer. He felt so alive and thought to himself how easy it would be to go out and move a mountain. Thoughts were clear, crisp and vivid like a new spring day. Images of the people and places he loved washed effortlessly through his mind and a warm feeling of contentment filled him.

As his eyes slowly opened, it all came back. About how Madam Pomfrey had tended to each of them and then made them all sleep. He was now grateful to her for the rest she had insisted upon. The last few days had taken a great toll. He felt certain that Hermione would agree. He turned his head to the left and saw Ginny still asleep. Turning to the right, he saw Hermione sleeping though she was beginning to stir.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he got up and moved to sit on the bed next to her as she began to wake. She stretched and a pleasant look of satisfaction shown on her face. Her eyes opened and her gaze fixed on him.

He softly said, "Mornin', sleeping beauty."

She smiled back at him and whispered, "Hello prince charming," as she twisting a lock of his hair with her finger.

She was quiet and Ron recognized the familiar thoughtful expression growing on Hermione's face. "What is it?"

In a quiet voice she said, "I had the most unusual dream, it was so real. Hogwarts was somehow draining me of the hurt, stress and aggressive emotions from the battles we fought. It seemed to be using them to strengthen and fortify itself."

"Yeah!" said Ron somewhat enthusiastically. "I had a dream like that too. It reminded me of what you said about the Sword of Gryffindor taking in that which gives it strengthen."

"It felt like when Olivander placed my wand in my hand for the first time. The wand gave me a warm tingly feeling in my arm. But this time, the feeling went all the way down to my toes."

"In my dream, I saw Mum and Dad, when they were young and attending Hogwarts. I saw my Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles too." With a thoughtful expression he said, "I never knew how much my ancestors did for Hogwarts. I feel very proud to be a Weasley and part of the magic in this castle."

"Yes," her face still looking thoughtful, "like Hogwarts has chosen us."

"The castle does feel like that right now, in spite of all the destruction. I wonder what else goes on around here that we don't know about."

"Probably a lot, remember at the end of our first year? Dumbledore awarded you fifty points for the chess game you played. But he wasn't at the castle and the three of us were the only ones in that room. So how did he know?"

After a short pause, she said, "The feeling is gone now. I wish it could have continued on a bit more. It was so soothing."

"Maybe something like it can." He slipped his arm around her and their lips touched.

After a brief moment, they both heard the sound of a giggle. Their eyes abruptly opened and their lips parted. They slowly turned their heads toward the sound. Ginny was lying on her bed, arm propping up her head and beaming at them. In a bubbly voice she said, "Good morr...ning! ... That was so sweet!"

Ron sighed and turning back to Hermione said, "She gets that from George." Ron and Hermione smiled. They had been so focused on each other that they had forgotten Ginny was in the room with them.

Ginny sat upright. With an anxious expression she said, "Harry! ... What time is it?"

Hermione took her wand from the night table and sat up. Holding her hand open, she placed the wand on her palm, "_Ostendere tempus!_" The wand spun around and then stopped. It pointed in a single direction and slowly rotated counter-clockwise along its length.

"It's just after ten in the morning. Madam Pomfrey was true to her word with us. Harry will wake in just under an hour from now. Let's go."

They got up to leave, each pocketing their wands. A realization came to Hermione. She paused and quickly looked at Ron and then Ginny. "Look at our cloths! They're clean! And ... umm ... do you feel like you've ... taken a shower?"

Ron and Ginny, each with a surprised look on their faces, nodded their heads in astonishment.

* * *

Descending the dormitory stairs, they slowed and paused on the threshold of the Gryffindor common room. There were a few others present in the mostly empty room. Ron turned to look at Ginny for a long moment. He recalled what he had felt, only moments earlier, when Hermione awoke. He saw that his baby sister was now very much grown. She wanted to be with Harry and Ron knew there was no one he trusted more than Harry.

Ginny noticed his stare and said, "What is it?" Hermione also looked at him.

"I think ... just you should be in the room when Harry wakes up." Hermione beamed and nodded her approval.

"Really? ... Does this mean ... you're okay with Harry and me?"

Ron nodded.

Ginny stepped forward, hugged her brother and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Turning to leave, she made eye contact with Hermione who smiled at her with a little squeak. Ginny hastily moved into the passageway that led to the room where Harry was sleeping and disappeared from sight.

After Ginny was gone, Hermione said, "That was beautiful Ron. Ginny really needed to hear your blessing on their relationship. She was quite upset at what happened on Harry's birthday last year."

He looked toward the empty passageway. "Well, they need each other now, at least for a while. The way she looks at him. And the way Harry sometimes talks in his sleep."

He turned back to Hermione. "I heard him say Ginny's name a few times while we were on the run." Smiling he said, "I might have done something like that when I was boggled in the hospital wing."

Hermione put her arms around him. "Be sure to give Harry your blessing too. He especially, needs to hear it from you." Then they went over and sat down together in a large chair by the fire to wait.

"I hope Harry wakes up soon," said Ron, "I'm hungry." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

After a few minutes, Hermione saw Parvarti Patil come into the room from the dormitories. Her face was mournful and her eyes were red and puffy. Hermione said, "I'll be back in a few minutes Ron," as she stood and walked toward Parvarti.

Ron watched as they embraced and gently rocked while Parvarti cried on Hermione's shoulder. Parvarti spoke quietly in broken and choked sentences. Tears soon fell from Hermione's eyes also. After a few moments, Hermione quietly spoke and Parvarti nodded. Then, wiping her eyes, Parvarti disappeared through the portrait hole.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione sat down by Ron and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Alice Tolipan was killed in the battle. We sh ... shared dormitory with her. She sighed, "We have so much healing ahead of us."

Ron gave her shoulder a squeeze and his eye got misty as he thought about Fred. They sat together in silence.

Looking around the common room, they saw a few other couples holding hands and talking softly to each other. From across the room they heard Seamus, Hannah and Ernie discussing their dreams. After a few moments, Hermione turned to Ron, "I want to tell you more about my dream. It was so real and ... there was more than just Hogwarts in it ... I saw us too."

"There was something about us in my dream too." He glanced at one of the couples holding hands and then, looking back at Hermione said, "Let's go somewhere a bit more private. I expect it will be a while before Harry and Ginny show up." In a matter-of-fact voice he said, "We can meet up with them later."

"I thought you were hungry?"

In his most sincere voice he said, "I think talking to you is more important right now."

Her eyes brightened in suspicion. "Why Ron, you are full of surprises today."

He replied with an air of self-sacrifice, "Well ... "

With a raised eyebrow and half smile she said, "I know your motives and what you're up to Ron Weasley."

The tips of his ears turned a little red. Then with a grin he said, "Are you saying my motives don't interest you?"

"I'm not saying I disagree with them," smiled Hermione, "but we're going to talk."

He stood and held out his hand to her saying, "Yeah ... er ... right ... umm ... come on then. How about that quiet alcove by the library?"

With a smile, she shook her head and then took hold of his hand. After helping her to stand, they left the common room through the portrait hole.


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Special

As Ginny walked toward the door of the room where Harry slept, a hollow voice inside her head recalled the words of Madam Pomfrey. _"No one, not even house elves, will be able to enter until the prescribed time for rest is complete." _It gave her an empty feeling knowing she'd be unable to enter the room for a while yet. She stopped in front of the door facing it. In her longing to be with Harry, she placed her hand on the door. There was a soft click and a delighted expression came to her face as the door swung open at her touch. She quietly entered the room and the door closed behind her with a click. What she saw took her breath away and gave her pause.

Harry appeared to be still asleep on the bed and there was a soft golden glow enveloping him. A number of jagged tendril-like fingers of blue, violet and red colored light connected that golden aura around Harry to the walls and ceiling of the room. The silent tendrils danced randomly like lightning bolts all about and constantly shifted their connection with different parts of the walls and ceiling. They sparkled and shimmered, seemingly alive with a soft magical energy. Cautiously, and with an uneasy feeling, she slowly advanced toward the place where Harry lay constantly looking in all directions. She took great care that her presence did not disrupt the wondrous thing that was occurring or wake Harry before it was time. She kept herself ready to back away immediately if something changed. But the colored tendrils of light dissolved in front of her as she advanced and reformed behind her like water in the wake of a boat. Seeing this made her feel more at ease.

Reaching where Harry lay, and taking care not to touch him, she gently sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. Being close now, she could see that the golden glow was like a seamless lace veil conforming a short distance above his skin and clothing. It made no sound and it gently undulated as if being disturbed by a light breeze. Its delicate threads appeared to be of shimmering liquid gold. A pure white mist was under the web of that veil and intertwined within the golden lace. The veil seemed to be holding the mist in place. It expanded and contracted slightly with each breath Harry took and pulsed slightly, like a beating heart. She had never seen anything like this and gazed at the sight in silent awe.

Her gazed fell on his face. Only a few hints of the cuts and burses were visible. _"Madam Pomfrey's healing potion is working very well,"_ she thought. Harry's right hand lay a few inches from where she sat. Something, she felt, was urging her to take his hand. But was it just her desire to be close to him or something else? A bit of that uneasy feeling returned. Her eyes searched the soft dancing lights around her looking for some kind of an answer but nothing in what she saw helped. Finally, feeling that it was the right thing to do, she carefully scooped her right hand under Harry's hand and placed her left hand on top of his. His hand was very warm and she felt a slight tingle.

A few seconds later, she felt pain in her hand as Harry's hand closed its grip on hers. The grip of her hands also tightened and held Harry's hand firmly. Now unsure of her decision to take his hand, she none-the-less sat very still. The muscle spasm moved up her arms to her shoulders and then spread over her chest and heart. It was difficult to breathe properly. She made no sound as her eyes squinted and eyebrows narrowed. But then as quickly as it had started, his tight grip faded away. Her muscles also relaxed and all of the discomfort was replaced by peace and contentment.

Still holding Harry's hand, she sat fully erect with her head tilted slightly back and her eyes closed. Her breathing became deep and regular. She felt somehow disconnected from her body and very dreamlike. Images filled the vision of her inner eye, fading one to the next, in quick succession. Mountains and an open field by a lake, four figures walking in the field toward a much smaller Hogwarts castle, founders casting ancient spells for protection and guidance, students coming and going for lessons, enemy attacks, rebuilding and fortifying, new ways of thinking and protecting magical people, the Weasley clan being honored as defenders of Hogwarts.

The visions changed and became more familiar. Helping Harry onto platform 9¾, Harry rescuing her in the chamber of secrets, fright as Harry battling the horntail, longing to be noticed by him in the DA classes, their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room, her strength for Harry when Dumbledore was killed, her tears when Harry said he had to leave and not see her anymore, her unbearable sorrow seeing Fred dead, horror and despair at the sight of Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body, fear and dread as Harry and Voldemort circled each other.

The visions in her mind became a grayish white mist that spread out around her in every direction. A few large bubbles, like crystal balls, floated around her in the mist. She looked into each sphere as it passed before her. In one, she saw herself in Quidditch attire riding a broom. In another, she was wearing a dazzling white gown. There was a vision of her being honored by the Ministry. In another, she was tightly wrapped in someone's arms on a spring afternoon. There was one with a warm cozy home on a hill surrounded by fields and woods. In another, there was a child in her arms and a shadowed figure by her side.

The mist faded and she opened her eyes. The room was brighter now and the colored tendrils of light were gone. The golden lace that surrounded Harry, and now she noticed, also her, was fading. Tears came to her eyes and she blinked them away as the last of the happy tingling sensation faded. Harry stirred. She looked intently at his face and continued to hold his hand. His eyes fluttered and opened slowly as if trying to blink away a bright light.

His vision cleared and Ginny's face came into focus. He said in a quiet voice, "I must be in heaven again."

In a gentle voice she said, "How do you feel Harry?"

"Peaceful." … Then shifting his position with a slight grimace said, "And a little stiff. How are you, Ron and Hermione?"

"We're all okay, just some minor aches from the battle. You gave us all a bit of a fright though. Madam Pomfrey tended to you and said you were exhausted. She gave you a red colored potion. Then she cast a spell to make you sleep for twenty-four hours."

Her eyes narrowed a little as she pressed her lips together and frowned. "She made me sleep too."

His lips curled as he thought, _"Doesn't Madam Pomfrey know that telling Ginny Weasley what to do when she thinks otherwise is a dangerous undertaking?"_

Ginny said, "Do you remember anything from when you were asleep?"

With a distant look on his face, his vision now unfixed, he said, "I remember dreaming about Hogwarts, the founders, and the early days of the school. Of coming to the school and feeling like it was my home, becoming friends with Ron and Hermione, playing Quidditch, teaching the DA. All during the dream, Hogwarts seemed to be saying thank you to me."

He looked quizzically at her. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it makes perfect sense because I had a similar dream. It felt so real."

Looking away with a distant expression he said, "Yeah. I can't find words to describe the happy feelings during the parts of the dream that had Ron, Hermione … and you in them." Smiling at her he said, "I saw the first time we kissed in the common room."

"That was a happy part of my dream too Harry."

He sat up and took each of her hands. Looking into her eyes he said, "Ginny … I am so very sorry that I hurt you. Please, believe me when I say, that of all the things I've ever had to do, breaking up with you was the most difficult. I just needed to keep you safe while I did what Dumbledore had asked of me. I was so afraid I might lose you forever. I desperately hope you can find it in your heart to forgive and trust me again."

Tears came to her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she softly said, "Oh Harry, no forgiveness is necessary, it's so clear to me now. I was overjoyed when we started seeing each other. It hurt when you broke up with me and I know it hurt you too. After you'd gone, I sometimes got angry thinking about being left behind. But then I realized how much jeopardy an underage witch would have been to your mission. Please forgive me."

"I'm sorry Ginny that I couldn't tell you more, to help you understand."

"Just promise me that I can stand with you if you ever need to save the world again." Her face broke into a smile that made his insides melt.

"That will be an easy promise to keep." Wiping away her tears he said, "I don't ever want to be away from you like that again."

The locked gaze into each other's eyes spoke all the things that needed to be said between them in that moment. They embraced and held each other tightly with their faces wrapped into each other's neck and hair. They breathed deeply taking in each other in peaceful contentment. And then they kissed ...

Reluctantly, they released their mutual embrace. Harry stood and taking her hand, helped her to stand. Seeing she was stiff he asked, "How long were you sitting there?"

She stretched and rubbed the muscles of her legs and back. "I'm not too sure, I lost track of the time. But Harry, it was so beautiful what I saw while you lay there. I want to tell you about it."

"I had visions of you too. Tell me what you saw."

"You were wrapped in a golden glow and connected by dancing lightning-like beams to the room. The beams let me come close to you so I sat down and took your hand. A shock traveled up my arms to my heart. I wasn't sure I could hold on. But it stopped and then, just serenity like nothing I've never felt before. It's … it's so hard to describe. Anything, and everything, seemed possible. I felt understanding and unconditional acceptance of myself and of the other one there, you Harry. It was like … somehow …" She looked deeply into his eyes, "we were the same person."

He nodded in agreement. "Tell me more."

She thought and then chuckled, "I just can't seem to find the words to describe it properly; warmth, companionship, joy. There were images of the past, Hogwarts and Weasley ancestors." She looked at him a little unsure. "There were also visions of the future, fuzzy and less clear. They seemed like suggestions. Maybe later, after I think about them more, they will be easier to describe."

After a short pause she said, "Harry, when you first woke, you said 'heaven again'. Please tell me about that."

With a solemn expression he said, "Yesterday, I had to walk into the forest to meet Voldemort and die."

There was a shocked expression on Ginny's face.

"I met him in the forest and after he cursed me, I was in a place that looked like a very clean Kings Cross train station. There were tracks leading off in all directions to unknown destinations. It was bright, peaceful and I felt happy. It seemed like a bit heaven to me."

"Except …" he smiled at her, "There was no beautiful red haired angel."

She smiled. Then, with a questioning expression said, "So ... where were you?"

"I'm not really sure. It was warm and serene and I didn't feel any pain. I talked with Dumbledore and he said that I could choose to stay or come back. I wanted to finish the job. But mostly, I wanted to be with the ones I love."

They were quiet for a moment. Then Harry said, "In my dream, I saw you sitting next to me holding my hand. I wanted to tell you I was okay so, I gave your hand a gentle squeeze. You were then wrapped in the same glow you mentioned about me. It was pure and glorious. We were so connected. It felt like I'd always known you, together and separate at the same time. It was so beautiful and I could have looked at you like that forever."

After a brief pause he said, "I saw visions of you; on platform 9¾, the chamber of secrets, Quidditch, my birthday at the Burrow." A little unsure he said, "There were also visions of some things that haven't occurred, a wedding day … children."

With a somber look on her face she said, "I saw those last visions too. I'm not sure what to make of them. Do they mean that all of our choices have already been made? I want those visions to come true someday but, there's so much more that I want to do too."

With a thoughtful expression he said, "I think we are always free to choose who and what we want in our lives. It's something we do every day. It's how we travel to our destination and complete our destiny. I think the point is to be happy during the journey and have traveling companions. Does that seem right?"

"Yeah, it does. … Where did you learn that?"

"Dunno … but Dumbledore said to me once that it's our choices that matter the most."

They put their arms around each other and held each other close. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. "My feelings are so mixed up right now. It's going to be a while before I get them all sorted out. I'm happy the war is over and happy to be close with you again. I feel grief and sorrow when I think of Fred, the things that happened at Hogwarts last term and all the people who were hurt or killed. It's going to be hard getting through Fred's funeral and saying goodbye to him."

He laid his head against her head. "I'll be there to help you. So many good people have given so much for me, particularly your family. I don't deserve all the praise they are giving me." His voice cracked as he said, "If only I could have gotten it done quicker. Maybe Fred would still be here and … and less people would have died or been hurt."

She lifted her head and looked into his teary eyes. "Don't think like that Harry. None of this was your fault. You've been fighting for your life against Voldemort in one way or another for years. We'll work through the pains and regrets we both have, together. You can count on it."

He pulled her close again and letting out a sigh said, "Thanks Ginny … It was thoughts of you that kept me going, especially these last few days. I couldn't have done it without them. You may not have been physically with us this last year but you were certainly a big reason for how it turned out."

She sighed, gave him a squeeze and smiled to herself.

The memory of this time would be with them always. They each knew the way ahead would be rough for a while and they needed each other to get through it. There would be time now to let things unfold naturally and see if any of the visions became realities. They enjoyed another brief kiss and then departed the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort and Care

Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room and stopped to look around. The ashes of a fire smoldered in the hearth and the room was empty and quiet. The wall hangings were badly damaged and broken glass, books and debris cluttered the floor. Most of the tables and chairs were upright and some were set in close circles. Tracks of footprints in the dust and dirt marked the pathways between the tables, chairs and entrance passage.

Ginny said, "Let's go down to the Great Hall."

They made their way through the narrow entrance passage and stepped into the corridor. The portrait that normally hid the entrance to Gryffindor tower was leaning against the wall and the fat lady was nowhere to be seen. They paused to look again at the destruction littering the area in every direction. And there was something even more curious in what they saw. Some of the fallen stones and blocks were levitating of their own accord back into position in the castle walls, floors and ceilings.

Harry said, "Hogwarts seems to be mending itself."

"I remember Dad mentioning some of the special magic at Hogwarts. But he never said it was anything like this. It seems like the castle is alive!"

They looked at each other thoughtfully. Then with difficulty, they picked their way through the rubble toward the Great Hall. Reaching a landing at the bottom of a staircase, they heard footsteps coming down the intersecting hall that led from the library. A moment later, Ron and Hermione came into view walking hand in hand.

Hermione beamed. Rushing forward, she hugged Harry tightly. "How do you feel Harry? We were so worried."

"Yeah mate, you gave us a bit of a scare," said Ron as he gave him a hug.

"Loads better. How are the two of you?"

Ron said, "Some aches and pains but otherwise good. Did you dream about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I did."

"We talked to a few people down by the library," said Hermione. "It seems everyone had some sort of a dream about Hogwarts."

"From what we hear," said Ron, "Madam Pomfrey administered a potion to almost everyone still here. It activated some ancient magic in the castle that helps people recover from the battle."

"It's so amazing and extraordinary!" said Hermione as she looked around at the walls. "There is nothing mentioned about this in 'Hogwarts, A History.'"

Hermione saw each of them looking at her with a small smile. She grinned and with an air of authority in her voice said, "Well … there isn't." Ron put his arm around her waist as they all chuckled.

Seeing Ron's arm around Hermione, Harry recalled the scene of them kissing for the first time while the battle raged. He felt a bittersweet pang at the thought of their life together moving on separately from his own. Ages ago, he somehow knew that one day they'd choose to be more than just friends. Now that it had finally happened, he was determined not to burden them with his troubles.

The expression on Harry's face became serious as he looked at them and said, "Ron, Hermione, if there's ever anything I can do to help the two of …"

"See, I was right," said Hermione cutting off Harry and turning to look at Ron. "He's our best friend, we've all saved each other's life at least fifty times, but he's thinking our friendship might be over now because you and I are together."

Ron nodded solemnly in agreement.

With a firm expression on his face Harry said, "I just don't want to come between you and your relationship. It took so long for it to happen!"

"That's an understatement," smiled Ginny.

In an authoritative voice, Hermione said, "We were both busy doing other things … you know … saving the world from dark wizards." Turning to Ron she said, "We have a bit more free time now."

Harry glanced at Ginny and she rolled her eyes.

"And Harry …" She looked at him with a heartfelt expression and said in a sincere gentle voice, "Like it or not, you're stuck with Ron and me, for the rest of your life."

Harry smiled broadly.

Ron glanced at Hermione and then looking back at Harry said, "There is something you can do for me mate. I'm going to be very busy for a while, you know, helping rebuild and that sort of thing. Can you keep an eye on my little sister for me? You just need to keep the undesirable blokes away from her. Got to warn you though, she can have quite a temper when she gets riled up."

Ginny's eyes flashed fire at Ron. In a firm voice she said, "My temper only gets riled when my git of a brother tries to run my life!"

Leaning toward Harry, Ron placed his hand by the side of his mouth. Faking a whisper he said, "See what I mean. I'm telling you, you'll come to think that horntail in fourth year was a piece of cake."

Ginny moved forward and punched Ron in the arm saying loudly, "Mind your manners! I'm not like that at all!"

"Ow!" said Ron rubbing his arm. Harry, Ron and Hermione began to quietly laugh. After a moment, Ginny realized what they were laughing about. She grinned sheepishly.

The laughter died away and turning to Ron, Harry said, "Thanks Ron. I can do that for you." Then, looking at both of them with an expression of sincerity and thankfulness he said, "Seriously now, the two of you are the best and truest friends in the world. Thanks for helping me get the job done." He embraced them.

Holding her two best friends tightly, Hermione said, "Oh Harry, we'd do it again in a heartbeat."

After a long moment, they broke apart with a lot of sniffing and wiping of eyes. Ginny moved close to Harry and he put his arm around her waist.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall and grew louder as someone approached. A blonde haired girl came into view, slowly walking, and gazing at the walls and ceiling. Her face held an expression of deep wonder and delight. She wore two charms hanging from cords around her neck. Her face beamed when she saw them.

"Luna!" said Ginny as she stepped forward and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello everyone," said Luna in a high floating voice. "I'm feeling quite well, thank you. It must be all the bipaire mist in the air." Her eyes opened a little wider and, nodding slightly she said, "It's very bio-regenerative you know." Then she tilted her head slightly. "That must be why I see your auras paired that way."

Ginny pointed to the charms around Luna's neck. "What are those?"

Luna looked down and, carefully taking hold of a charm said, "This one is a stactionomer amulet." She looked up at them with an expression of deepest sincerity and said, "It helps to casify the spirit and banish schwhentis."

Looking down again, she took hold of the second charm she said, "And this one is a coorini fron." She looked at them and in a matter-of-fact voice said, "It's a nessper that promotes healing and mental serenity."

There were blank stares for a moment and then Hermione said, "Umm … Where are you headed Luna?"

With a gentle and caring expression on her face, Luna said, "I'm going to the hospital wing. Padma was badly injured. It will be a few more days before she can leave and I want to give her these charms to wear. I'm sure they'll help in her healing and recovery."

They all stood in a stiff silence. Luna's protuberant silver grey eyes watched the four of them for a moment. Then she said, "Well, I must be on my way. Perhaps I'll see you all later." The dreamy expression returned to her face as Luna turned and continued walking toward the hospital wing.

As they watch Luna walk down the hall and out of sight, Ron said, "Luna's still a bit different, isn't she?"

"Yes, she certainly is," said Hermione with a bemused expression.

Ginny said, "This last year, before she was abducted, she helped Neville and me lead the resistance effort. Don't let her outward appearance or ways of saying things fool you. She is a very smart and resourceful witch."

"She's brilliant," said Harry. "I think we should follow her lead and make a visit to the hospital wing."

"That's a good idea Harry," said Hermione, "let's go now."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

A little reluctantly, Ron also nodded. Ginny smiled as Harry offered her his arm and then escorted her toward the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione followed close behind with Hermione giggling each time she heard Ron's stomach growl.

* * *

They were not prepared for the sight that greeted them as they entered the hospital wing. It was shocking almost beyond belief. Beds were everywhere and there was scarcely room to walk between them. Each bed contained a very ill patient and many were heavily bandaged. There were witches, wizards and magical creatures. At seeing them at the door, some of the patients waved from their beds. But most of the faces held an expression of pain and grief. Healers busily shuttled among the patients administering to them. Some of the patients they recognized from school but many were unfamiliar. A few appeared to be unconscious or sleeping. Harry experienced renewed feelings of remorse and guilt. Glancing quickly at the others, he set off toward a row of beds accompanied by Ginny. Ron and Hermione did the same on the other side of the room.

As Harry and Ginny approached the first bed, its occupant looked up at them. Smiling weakly he said, "Pleased to see you again Mister Potter. You may not remember but I'm Ambrosius Flume. I own a shop in Hogsmeade."

"Honeydukes," said Ginny with a look of concern.

"How are you doing Mister Flume," asked Harry.

"I have some burns and a broken leg that's been healed. In a few more days, it'll be as good as new." Then, his eyes twinkled and he said, "Know what we did? … The missus and me got together and made up a big batch of super-duper-extra-charged exploding bonbons. They were fifty times more powerful! We shot the bonbons at the enemy as they moved up the high street towards Hogwarts." He laughed. "You should have seen them scatter in confusion as the bonbons exploded all around them. We hit a few of them and they went down long enough for others to restrain them. But someone fired a curse at us and it knocked out the floor. Broke my leg in the fall and got badly cut and burned. The missus is okay but I'm afraid I won't be much help to her cleaning up the shop for business."

"I'm so sorry you were injured," said Harry. "Thank you for what you did. It helped give us the time we needed."

"It's me that's thanking you. This last year was so very bad for everyone in Hogsmeade, what with death eaters and snatchers lurking about. Thanks to you, things will be getting back to normal."

Ambrosius extend his hand. As Harry took hold, Ambrosius said, "You and your pretty friend stop by the shop and we'll fix you up with some crystallized pineapple."

Harry and Ginny thanked him and then moved on to another patient.

* * *

Ron and Hermione glanced warily at each other as they approached the bed. They both knew this patient very well. One of her arms was in a sling and there were large bruises on her face and hands. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were narrowed. Hermione quietly seated herself in the chair by the bed and Ron stood beside her.

"Lavender, how are you feeling?" said Hermione in a gentle voice.

Lavender spoke in a weak and raspy voice, "Is that you Hermione?"

Hermione put her hand into Lavenders hand. "Yes, and Ron is here too."

Lavender squeezed Hermione's hand. She opened her eyes and in a weak voice said, "I've felt better. … The healers say I'll make a full recovery in time. … They're moving me to St Mungo's tomorrow."

"That was a terrible fall. We feel so sorry for you," said Hermione.

With an unfocused gaze, Lavender said is a quiet voice, "Parvarti told me about Alice. … She was special. … We had such fun times together."

"Yes we did," said Hermione as tear fell from her eye. "She will be missed very much."

"Lavender," said Hermione in a contrite voice, "I've wanted to tell you how ashamed I've felt about the way I treated you the year before last. I'm so sorry. I sincerely hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I do Hermione and … I need your forgiveness for some unkind things I did to you. … But more importantly, I want to thank you. … Parvarti told me how you stopped him from biting me. I will always be grateful to you for saving me from that kind of life."

Madam Pomfrey walked up to the other side of the bed. She was carrying the small crystal bottle of red liquid. "Lavender, I need to give you a few drops of potion. It will help you sleep."

Lavender nodded. Madam Pomfrey tipped a few drops of potion into Lavenders mouth and then hurried away.

After a short pause, Lavender said, "Ron, you take good care of Hermione. She's a very special witch."

Ron put his hand on top of their joined hands, "You're very special too Lavender. I hope you get well very soon."

Lavender nodded weakly and closed her eyes. The grip of her hand relaxed and the furrow in her brow softened as she began to sleep. Ron and Hermione quietly stood up and moved toward another patient.

* * *

Harry and Ginny moved from bed to bed talking to each patient and listening to those who wanted to tell them their story. Some patients were in very serious condition. But never the less, they wanted Harry to know how proud they were to have helped defend Hogwarts and to thank him for defeating the Dark Lord. Harry and Ginny bent low over some of the patients who could barely speak above a whisper. They were overwhelmed by the courage, pride and determination they heard in each story.

* * *

Ron and Hermione came to a bed that contained an old and very cross-looking Hogwarts house elf. He wore a hospital gown and sat on the bed with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest.

"Hello," said Hermione tentatively. "How are you?"

The elf looked at her and muttered, "My injuries are not so bad that I should be wasting my time in a bed and not working. There is much cleaning of the castle to be done."

"Perhaps we can help. I'm Hermione and this is Ron. What's your name?"

"I am called Nesbit. I am the fourth generation of my family to serve Hogwarts."

"Tell us about what happened to you in the battle," said Ron.

Nesbit looked at them for a moment. Then, his stoic expression softened and his eyes brightened. He began telling them about what he and the elves had done in the battle. Then he told them about how his Great Grandfather had come to the castle and the battles his family had fought for Hogwarts. He talked non-stop for five minutes. Hermione was inwardly delighted to be talking with him. Both Ron and Hermione asked him questions and were careful to respect his viewpoint of the proper place for an elf in the wizarding world. When Ron and Hermione finally had to move on, Nesbit seemed a little sad to see them go.

* * *

Harry and Ginny approached a bed containing a teenage girl. An older witch sat in the chair by the bed. The young girl beamed as she saw them approach.

"I'm so happy to see you. Mum, this is Ginny. She found me in the courtyard when the battle stopped and brought me here."

"Marzie Hockins," said the witch in a slightly scolding voice. "You should not have been in the battle at all. You won't be of age for another eight months."

Ginny sensed Harry looking at her sternly. She gently poked him in the side with her elbow. Marzie's mother smiled. Ginny said, "I'm glad to see you're safe. How bad are you injuries?"

"My arm was dislocated and badly fractured. Madam Pomfrey is healing it." Marzie pointed to the bedside table holding a bottle of greenish-yellow liquid. "I have to drink that beastly stuff every hour. She also said …"

Harry's attention was drawn across the room. One of the healers was motioning for Harry to come to her. He excused himself and quickly went to the far side of the room.

"I'm sorry to impose on you like this," said the healer tentatively. "But this wizard is gravely injured and wants to speak to you. He is dying."

Ginny continued talking with Marzie and her mother. As they talked, Ginny discretely glanced a few times at Harry as he crossed the room. When the healer talked to Harry, Ginny felt a brief chill wash over her. She saw Harry nod to the healer and then slip behind a screen that shielded the view of a patient lying in a bed.

"… And Ginny," said Marzie, "I want to join the DA. I've heard people talking about it in the Hufflepuff common room."

"The DA will be pleased that you want to join," said Ginny. "There are evening meetings where …"

Ginny caught her breath as a feeling of helplessness and grief washed over her. Alarmed, she looked toward the screen across the room but did not see Harry.

"Marzie, I'm so very sorry but I have to go to Harry. We'll see you again soon. In the meantime, you get well, okay?"

Marzie nodded with a concerned look on her face. Ginny turned and hurried toward the far side of the room. She cautiously stepped around the barrier. Harry was seated on the bed and his hand tightly clasped the hand of the wizard lying there. The wizard's eyes were closed and Harry was looking at him with a grave and mournful expression.

_"You git!"_ thought Harry silently in his mind. _"Harry Potter, you could have prevented this!" _Feelings of anger bubbled up inside him like a kettle put on the boil. His inner vision focused sharply and pointed an accusing finger at himself. _"Why did this wizard and so many others like him have to die?" _he silently scolded himself. _"Why didn't you see all this sooner and do a better job of working out what Dumbledore had trusted you with?"_

Ginny moved silently beside Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.

At Ginny's touch, he felt himself being pulled out of his rage. He realized the white knuckles of his hand gripping the hand of the dead wizard. He took a deep breath and the anger began to ebb away. Relaxing his grip, he gently laid the wizard's hand across the chest of his lifeless body.

After a few moments, Harry said in a quiet voice, "He was Auror Martin. He told me that he admired my courage and strength of character. He said he was proud to have played a part in the battle and … was at peace knowing that the great evil had been destroyed. Then, he just closed his eyes and … passed away."

They were both quiet. After a long moment, Madam Pomfrey appeared and gently said, "Thank you for spending the last moments of this life with him. I'm sure it gave him great comfort."

Harry nodded and stood up as Madam Pomfrey drew the covers over the Auror's head. Then she led them a short distance away.

Harry said in a concerned voice, "Madam Pomfrey, what will happen to the others who are here?"

"Auror Martin was the last who was at the point of death. Those who are gravely injured will be moved to St. Mungo's. I expect they will make a good recovery in time. Those who remain here will make a full recovery and we expect to discharge them over the next week or so."

"Madam Pomfrey," said Harry "thanks for tending to us last night. You are absolutely the most brilliant and skilled healer. All the times you've treated our injuries and patched us up. We truly appreciate what you've done for us and what you are doing for everyone in this room."

Madam Pomfrey blushed slightly. "Thank you for your kind words. It is mostly Hogwarts itself healing all of us. The bodies of those who are here will heal in a short time. What takes much longer is convincing ourselves that we've done the best that we could and accept our own limitations." Glancing back at the bed she said, "I find that especially difficult when I lose a patient like Auror Martin."

Looking at Harry and Ginny she said, "There is one other prescription I wish to give to you and your friends." Her expression changed to one of kindness and gentleness. "The eyes of the patients who are here show a certain honor, pride and gratitude for having fought with you in this battle. Keep this in mind during the upcoming months as you complete your mental and spiritual healing."

Madam Pomfrey turned and hurried away. Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment and then slowly made their way toward the door of the hospital wing. Along the way, they passed the bed where Luna was visiting with Padma. Pavarti and Neville were also there. Padma was now wearing the charms Luna had brought and seemed to be feeling better. Seeing Padma and Pavarti made Ginny think of George. He especially, would have a very hard time adjusting to a life without Fred in it.

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione also making their way toward the door. As the four of them reached the door, it opened and professor McGonagall stepped into view.

"Good afternoon to you all," said McGonagall. "It was very kind and generous of you to spend your afternoon here. It means a great deal to those who are injured."

Looking at Ron and Ginny, McGonagall said, "Your family was here earlier this afternoon. When your parents saw what you were doing, they thought it best not to interrupt. They accompanied the body of your brother to the reposing room. They would like the four of you to return to the Burrow when you are finished here. I have arranged a special floo connection that you may all use."

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and touched his mokeskin pouch. There was an ever-so-slight nod from each of them. Then he said, "Professor, there is one last thing I need to do before leaving Hogwarts today and I will need your help. It will involve all of us and Luna and Neville also. Is there a private place where we can all talk?"

"Yes, of course," said McGonagall.

"I'll fetch Luna and Neville," said Ginny. "It looks as though they are about to leave."

A moment later, Ginny returned accompanied by Luna and Neville. They all followed McGonagall as she led them to a staff meeting room that, remarkably, was mostly undamaged. After they had all entered, the door closed and the lock clicked. McGonagall waved her wand saying, "_Muffliato!_" and then looked at Harry.

Harry said, "We are all trusted friends and what I am about to say must be kept in the strictest of confidence between only the seven of us."

Everyone nodded their acknowledgement and then Harry said, "As you heard in the Great Hall yesterday, Voldemort broke into the grave of Albus Dumbledore and took the wand entombed with his body. When Voldemort attempted to use that wand against me, I recovered it. Now, I want to return the wand and seal the tomb in a way that no one else can desecrate it."

McGonagall looked at Harry for a moment and saw a great care for Albus in his eyes. The boy she once knew was now very much a man. With an expression of pride, McGonagall said, "The tomb can be sealed much more securely this time given the number of us who are present. Do any of you have experience using the sealing spell?"

They all shook their heads. McGonagall looked at them confidently. "Well then, it's time for a lesson. Wands at the ready please."

For the next ten minutes, they practiced. McGonagall finally said in a satisfied tone, "That will do nicely," as she examined a small wooden box they had been practicing on. The box could no longer be opened or destroyed by McGonagall or any of the others.

"Professor," said Hermione "is there any way to break this spell?"

"Yes but only by a majority of those who originally cast it."

"Professor," said Neville, "Are the grounds at the gravesite secure?"

"Auror's have swept the area several times but the castle security perimeter is not yet in force. We must be vigilant."

Ron said, "We should travel in separate groups using disillusionment charms."

"A wise precaution," said McGonagall, "I will go first to ensure the way is clear."

As McGonagall walked toward the door, she waved her wand. The lock clicked and the door swung open in reply. Then, she twirled her wand around her and vanished from sight.

"Use caution," said the voice of McGonagall, "The grounds are still littered with all manner of destruction." The door then seemingly closed by itself.

Ron turned to Hermione and with a slight bow, offered her his hand. Smiling, she took his hand and they began walking toward the door. Hermione swept her wand in a circle and they vanished from sight. The door opened and closed again.

Neville looked at Luna and holding out his hand said, "May I accompany you?"

Luna took his hand saying, "Yes. That will be most pleasant." Luna waved her wand and she and Neville left the room.

Harry extended his hand. Ginny took hold of it with a smile. Waving his wand, there was a momentary distortion of the surroundings in the room. As Harry and Ginny walked toward the gravesite, they perceived very little difference looking out from within the disillusionment charm bubble. It moved along with them and only a slight distortion could be seen where the bubble touched the ground around them. The castle and grounds were deserted and they did not see or meet anyone along the way.

As they neared the gravesite, they passed through a security ward. Their disillusionment dissolved and they saw the others standing around the tomb. The large stone dome that had covered the tomb was split in two and the pieces were lying on each side of the crypt. Harry and Ginny took up their places in the circle.

McGonagall said, "Mister Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley, the stone coffin is quite heavy. Please assist me using the hover charm." As they pointed their wands at the coffin, she said, "On the count of three. One … two … three."

The coffin rose up and floated level with the top of the crypt. "Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, will you please raise the coffin lid so that Mister Potter can replace the wand."

Harry stepped forward as the coffin lid rose up. Reaching into his mokeskin pouch, he withdrew the elder wand and quickly replaced it. Then stepping back, Ron and Hermione lowered the coffin lid back into place. The coffin then descended back into the crypt.

After a moment to catch their breath, they levitated the two stone pieces back into place on top of the crypt. Then, with seven wands pointed at the stone pieces, they said together, "_Reparo!_" There was a rumble and the stone top became one piece again.

McGonagall pointed her wand at the tomb and looking at them said, "As we practiced earlier … everyone ready?"

They all nodded and pointed their wands at the tomb with expressions of firm resolve. McGonagall said, "Focus clearly on the tomb. … One … two … three."

"_Sigillaretur!_" they all said together. A silvery golden glow formed and surrounded the tomb. Then it flashed with a loud CRACK and dissolved into the stone of the tomb. A few wisps of bluish smoke drifted away in the gentle breeze.

McGonagall circled once around the tomb passing her wand over it. Then she nodded approvingly. "It is sealed. Top marks for all of you."

They all grinned back at her.

McGonagall said, "We should return to the entrance hall promptly."

* * *

They all met up in the entrance hall and Harry said, "Thanks everyone. Your help means more to me than you can imagine."

McGonagall said, "A quick word, to all of you. Please seriously consider completing your lessons here this fall. Due to the extenuation circumstances of this past year, special arrangements are being planned. A select group of students, which includes all of you, will be offered flexible makeup lessons owning to their extraordinary services to the school."

Hermione beamed. "That's wonderful professor!"

"I will send further details by owl later this summer." Turning to Neville she said, "Mister Longbottom, do you need floo travel to your home?"

"No, I'll be staying here for a while to help professor Sprout."

"Miss Lovegood?"

Luna said in a dreamy voice, "I'll be staying also. Daddy is still mending our home and I want to spend some more time in the hospital wing."

McGonagall nodded approvingly. Then turning to the others she said, "Will the rest of you please follow me so that I may keep my word to Arthur and Molly."

They all said goodbye to Neville and Luna. McGonagall led them to a staff meeting room with a large fireplace. After thanking McGonagall and saying goodbye, Ron and Hermione joined hands and stepped forward. Throwing floo powder ahead of them, they said, "The Burrow!" and vanished in a flash of green light. A moment later, Harry and Ginny did the same.


	4. Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

Fleur stood by the sink with a large bowl in front of her and wand in hand. Many different fresh vegetables and greens surrounded the bowl. A carrot floated above the bowl and appeared to be cutting itself into bite sized pieces. Molly was seated at the kitchen table. Her face had an anguished and sullen expression with puffy red eyes. She held a well-worn hankie in her hands.

In a flash of green light, Ron and Hermione stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow. Molly's face brightened and she hurried toward them saying, "There you are! I was starting to wonder when you'd get here."

"Hi Mum," said Ron as she pulled him into a firm hug. With her eyes closed, she held him for a long moment.

Releasing Ron, Molly firmly embraced Hermione saying, "Hermione dear. I'm so happy you are here!"

"It's good to be back," said Hermione, though her voice was mostly smothered in Molly's embrace.

As Ron and Hermione moved toward Fleur to greet her, there was another flash of green light from the floo. Harry and Ginny stepped into the kitchen.

Ginny moved toward her mother. As they embraced she said, "Hi Mum, sorry we missed you this afternoon."

"Nonsense," said Molly. "Your father and I were so very proud when we saw what you were doing. Goodness knows we'll need a lot more of that for a while."

Embracing Harry in a firm hug Molly said, "Harry dear, how are you? You look so thin."

"I'm good," said Harry. Molly released him and Harry moved to Fleur.

"Arry," said Fleur as she gave him a hug.

"Hi Fleur. Is everything okay at shell cottage?"

"Oui. We are hiding two families with young children. Now zat the war is over, they will be happy zay can go to their homes again."

"That is good to hear. Is there anything I can do to help you with supper preparations?"

"Non, eet ees a simple meal tonight."

"The Diggorys and Fawcetts, bless them, brought us supper," said Molly. "Ginny and Hermione will help. Why don't you and Ron go into the parlor with Arthur and the others."

Molly herded them toward the door. Hermione grinned as Ron reached out and grabbed a bread roll from the tray on the table.

"We'll be eating soon enough," said Molly in a gentle scolding voice.

After Molly seated herself at the table Ginny said, "Mum, who's coming here tomorrow?"

"Your great Auntie Muriel of course. The Delacours and Gabrielle, the Diggorys and the Fawcetts. We're not sure if the Lovegoods will be coming, their home was very badly damaged. Many of Fred's friends and Quidditch team members from school … "

* * *

Ron and Harry entered the parlor. Arthur was seated in his chair. Bill, Charlie and Percy were seated in the sofa and armchairs. Harry and Ron caught a few words about security before the conversation abruptly ended. George was seated in a chair by the fire gazing absently into the low flames.

"Ron, Harry," said Arthur as he stood, "Good that you are both home safe and sound."

After greeting the others, Harry and Ron seated themselves.

"As I was saying," said Arthur, "the Ministry is concerned about the security of our home. An Auror will be accompanying Kingsley."

Percy said in an authoritative voice, "There are active factions and splinter groups still struggling to hold onto power. Acting Minister of Magic Kingsley is reviewing all the current Ministry department personnel assignments."

Everyone smiled. Then Bill said, "Charlie and I went around the general area here checking on things and setting up security wards. If anyone tries to break through, they're in for a few surprises and we'll know about it. I set up something we use at Gringotts."

Charlie said, "I added some very strong containment charms that we use with the dragons in Romania. If someone tries to get in, they'll be immobilized and held."

"How will the guests be arriving then?" asked Ron.

Arthur said, "We've arranged a portkey transport corridor with the mortuary. The funeral director will be managing it from his end.

Okay. Now there is the matter of the funeral preparations to discuss. I received instructions from the funeral director this afternoon. He will bring Fred's body, and those who are in attendance at the mortuary, here tomorrow just before the service. Your Mum and I think the gravesite should be by the old oak tree. We'll need to prepare it in the morning."

"I'd like to help with the grave preparations," said Harry.

"Yes, of course Harry. Bill told us what you did for Dobby at shell cottage. As a tribute to Fred, we agreed that the grave would be prepared by all of us without using magic. The funeral director will bring the headstone that George, Molly and I have selected."

The door to the kitchen opened and Molly said, "Supper is ready. It will be a tight fit around the table for all of us but we'll manage."

Everyone stood. George said, "I'm not hungry Mum. I'm going up to my room." Then he turned and walked toward the stairs.

Molly frowned at these words but did not say anything. They all made their way into the kitchen and seated themselves with Harry and Ginny at the far end of the table sitting across from Ron and Hermione.

Arthur took out his wand and tapped a bottle of champagne on the table. The wrapping fell away and the cork popped. The cork sailed through the air and landed neatly in Arthur's open hand. He tapped the bottle again with his wand. The glass in front of each person filled with champagne, as if being poured, even though the bottle remained in front of Arthur.

Taking his glass and raising it, Arthur said, "A toast to Fred and to all who fought to end this war. May their sacrifices never be forgotten."

"Hear hear!" they all said together with glasses raised.

The supper conversation was quiet by Weasley standards. Arthur talked with Percy about the Ministry. Molly worried about George and chatted with Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione talked about their day spent in the hospital wing.

Much later, they sat quietly in the parlor. Bill and Fleur had gone back to shell cottage for the night accompanied by Percy. Charlie had gone to bed and George had not come back out of his room. Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet in his chair and Molly sat next to him knitting. Ron and Hermione were curled up in a blanket by the fire sipping hot apple cider. Harry and Ginny sat together, also sipping cider, in the love seat by the fire.

"I can't remember the last time we had a warm quiet evening like this," said Hermione leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. She let out a deep breath, "This is so nice."

"Mum, Dad," said Ron, "we saw the castle mending itself today. How come you never told us about that?"

"Before today," said Molly as she continued to knit, "your father and I didn't know about that either. I wonder if there's anything written down about it?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Not in anything I've read recently."

After a moment, Ginny said, "Dad, how far back do the Weasley ancestors and Hogwarts go?"

"I'm not completely sure," said Arthur. "My father once mentioned that the Weasley clan helped defend Hogwarts back in the Middle Ages. He was very ill at the time and his memory was failing. He passed away before we could talk about it again."

Ginny said, "I dreamed something about the Weasleys being honored as defenders of Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I dreamed about that too," said Ron. "I wish I could remember the details."

"If recent events are any indication," said Arthur, "you have all lived up to the most revered and esteemed values of our family and of the wizarding world. We could not be more proud of you."

Molly put her knitting into her yarn bag and said, "It has been a very busy day and we'll have another busy day tomorrow. Arthur, I think it's time for us to turn in."

"Mister Weasley," said Harry, "Do you know when the funeral for Remus and Tonks will be held? I'd really like to attend." He glanced at Ginny and she nodded her head.

"Day after tomorrow," said Arthur, "Molly and I are also attending."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then Hermione said, "Ron and I would like to attend too."

"Very well," said Arthur, "I'll send word to Andromeda."

Arthur and Molly stood and after saying goodnight, left for their bedroom. There was a long silence in the room that began to feel a little awkward.

Hermione broke the silence with a knowing smile. "Given the need for our usual sleeping arrangements … Ginny, why don't you and Harry go on up and say goodnight. I'll be along in about … fifteen minutes?"

"That's an excellent suggestion," said Ginny. She stood, took Harry's hand and pulled him along after her toward the stairs.

"I'm still getting use to that," said Ron quietly after Harry and Ginny were out of sight.

"Perhaps I can help," whispered Hermione with a grin.

"I'm sure you can," said Ron with a smile. "You are the smartest and most beautiful witch of our age."

The Burrow became very quiet and peaceful.

* * *

There was a knock on the door followed by Molly saying, "Wake up you two. We have a lot to do today."

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as he lay on a cot in Ron's room. He only vaguely remembered lying down on it. He felt sure it was due to being a bit boggled after saying goodnight to Ginny. His sleep had been unsettled and he had woken up several times during the night. Though he still felt tired, he rubbed his face and then put on his glasses.

Ron propped himself up on his elbows and after yawning said, "Is it morning already?"

Later, Bill and Percy returned and after a brief breakfast, Arthur led them out to the tool shed. He slid open the door and Harry's jaw dropped. He had never seen so many rakes, shovels and all manner of gardening tools. There had to be at least fifty and most looked like they had never been used.

Arthur said, "I collected these tools when I worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Do we have enough Harry?"

"Umm ... yeah … I think we'll be able to get the job done."

"Very well," said Arthur. "Each of you take something and let's get started ... I think I fancy this red one."

Harry made sure that each family member took a proper tool before selecting a sturdy shovel and following them to the oak tree. After picking a spot and marking the ground, they began digging. In some places, the ground was hard and in others, roots from the tree needed to be cleared. Percy kept measuring the size and depth saying where it needed to be changed to conform to Ministry specifications. The others just smiled and did as he suggested. It took them well over an hour to dig the vault to the proper depth and square up its shape to Percy's satisfaction.

As they helped George out, having finished the digging, Harry saw the faintest hint of satisfaction on George's face. They all stood around the perimeter of the vault leaning on their garden tools. They complemented each other on a job well done. They discussed the merits of the vault and fine-tuned it for another ten minutes.

"This was a most fascinating experience," said Arthur. "I can't wait until Molly sees it … and all done without magic!"

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Charlie and Bill said they would walk the security perimeter to make sure everything was still in order. Harry and Ron put the tools away and then went in to wash up.

Fleur, Hermione and Ginny helped Molly get the house ready and food prepared. They set up a small buffet with miniature sandwiches and hors d'oeuvres. They cut fruit and prepared trays of bread, sliced meats and cheese. There were different kinds of salads and drinks. About mid-day, Auntie Muriel arrived and began telling them how things should be done. With a stern look from Molly, Arthur and Charlie took Auntie Muriel into the parlor and kept her busy talking to them.

Outside, the yard had been made presentable and the gnomes confined in the garden area. A portkey archway was visible about halfway between the house and the oak tree in the not too distant meadow. Rows of chairs, with an aisle down the middle, were set facing the oak tree. The grave was in front of the chairs on the right and a small podium was set in front and slightly to the left. Many flower bouquets were visible.

Just before mid afternoon, the guests began to arrive. Weasley relatives, Monsieur, Apolline and Gabrielle Delacour, the Diggorys and Fawcetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Auror Sanders. Hogwarts Quidditch teammates Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell arrived. Many DA members were also present, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Ernie MacMillan, Seamus Finnigan, and Hannah Abbot. They all milled around greeting each other warmly and quietly talking.

Having been asked to be a pallbearer, Harry stood with Ron and the other Weasley brothers by the portkey archway. They were all handsomely dressed in dark suits, white shirts and ties. Arthur and Kingsley were talking quietly a short distance away while Auror Sanders kept looking around with a watchful eye.

Hermione and Ginny left the house and began walking toward Harry and Ron on their way to the seating area. Hermione wore a charcoal knee length skirt with open jacket over a white blouse. Ginny wore a black knee length pleated dress with high neckline and a belt around her waist. Each had done up their hair. Harry and Ron stared as they approached and this attention did not go unnoticed by Hermione and Ginny who briefly glanced at each other with a smile.

"My word Hermione, you look great," said Ron. She smiled broadly.

Ginny stepped up very close to Harry and reached up to straighten his tie. A familiar flowery scent greeted his senses. Smiling warmly he quietly said, "You look wonderful Ginny and that fragrance is bewitching."

As she stepped back smiling at him, there was a loud CRACK! A casket, clergyman and funeral director appeared under the portkey archway. The smile quickly disappeared from Ginny's face and her lips were pressed together. Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her to the seating area. The standing guests also seated themselves.

After a brief word from the director, the pallbearers, positioned three on each side, carried the casket slowly up the aisle between the seated guests followed by the clergyman. As they reached the edge of the crypt, the director held up his hand and they stopped. Then the director waved his wand. The casket levitated and moved forward to float over the opening of the crypt. The pallbearers seated themselves. Ron sat between Ginny and Hermione. Harry sat on the other side of Ginny and took hold of her hand.

Kingsley stepped forward to the podium. After a brief look at the casket, Kingsley said, "We are gathered here today to pay our last respects to Fred Weasley, a beloved member of this family and of those who knew him well. It is indeed sad and heartbreaking to lose someone such as Fred. During these most trying of times, he was a beacon of hope and a source of laughter to each of us. He willingly fought against those who tried to take away what we hold most dear. He laid down his life so that our world might be preserved …"

Harry glanced toward Ginny. Tears glistened on her face and there was deep sorrow and loss in her eyes. He looked past her to Ron who was holding Hermione's hand and staring with an empty and sorrowful expression at the casket. There were tears in his eyes also.

"… well known for their pranks and especially for a certain day at Hogwarts filled with fireworks and mayhem."

"Oh Merlin," said Molly as she rolled her teary eyes.

"Yes!" shouted Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan as together they punched the air. Many of the guests laughed. A brief tapping sound, like that of a small hammer on wood, was heard.

Kingsley said, "I wish I could have been there to see it. From what I understand …"

Harry felt a slight tingle in his hand. He glanced toward Ginny and saw that her teary eyes were looking up into the oak tree above them. She had a small smile on her face. He followed her line of sight but only saw the branches and leaves of the tree.

"… The best part of Fred's life will live on with us whenever we laugh."

Kingsley stepped from behind the podium and sat down. George stood and slowly walked toward the podium. The tapping sound was heard again. Ginny gently nudged Ron in the side with her elbow. As Ron looked at her, she discretely pointed up into the tree. Ron's eyes searched for a moment and then a smile came to his face. He looked back at Ginny and nodded. Then he turned and whispered to Hermione.

Upon reaching the podium, George took out a small parchment from his pocket and unrolled it on the podium. He turned toward the casket and looked at it for a moment. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he was just about to turn back toward the gathering when a woodpecker flew down from the oak tree and landed on the casket. There were a few quiet gasps from the guests. The bird had red feathers on its head and held a large acorn in its beak. It took a few steps forward and then dropped the acorn onto the casket. George and the bird looked at each other for a moment. Then, with the eyes of everyone following it, the woodpecker flew off and disappeared into a nearby tree.

A warm smile came to George's face and he walked over to the casket. He picked up the acorn and examined it closely for a moment. Then, he put the acorn into his pocket and walked back to the podium. He carefully rolled up the parchment and put it back into his pocket.

George looked toward the nearby tree and called out in a raised voice, "Well Fred, dear brother, you've upstaged me again!" Everyone present chuckled. "No need now for the words I was going to say about you. You've just said about everything that needs to be said. … Oh … and I appreciate you making good on our bet."

Looking at the questioning expressions of those seated, George said, "Fred and I made a bet when we were about six years old … Whoever died first …" George's voice cracked, "had to pay the other. … Up until a moment ago, we had never worked out how it would be done."

George was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "We've just been remind that, while Fred is no longer here with us, he is free now and his spirit lives on. We just need to give each other a memory of Fred once and a while. That's sure to bring a smile and help fill the emptiness in our hearts."

After a short pause, George said, "Now, as a final tribute to Fred, we have a little something from Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes."

Pulling out his wand and pointing it, George said, "Ladies and Gentlemen … please direct your attention toward that tree." Everyone turned to look and George said, "_Incendio!_"

A bright spark shot from George's wand and flew toward the tree. From just in front of the tree, ten fountains that were not visible earlier erupted and shot shinny silvery confetti into the air that floated like a shimmering curtain. It looked like thousands bright stars twinkling in the afternoon sun. Then, streaks of colored sparks shot up toward the center of the shimmering curtain. The streaks crossed in flight and then formed a heart shape as they curved back toward each other. The streaks met and spiraled around each other creating a sparkling hollow ball. The ball collapsed on itself and a dense cloud of smoke billowed out. A moment later, the smoke formed a large, standing, life-like image of Fred with his arms folded across his chest. The face wore the unmistakable smirk of Fred, the one that he had always had whenever he'd just gotten the best of someone with a joke. There were some renewed sniffles and tears. Then, the image smiled broadly, the eyes twinkled and one of the arms waved goodbye. After a moment, the image dissolved and the breeze carried the smoke and sparkling confetti up and away.

Some cheered and applauded. Others, like Ginny and Ron, were holding each other and weeping. As the funeral director and clergyman came slowly forward, Ginny and Ron broke apart. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and held her hand. Hermione took Ron's hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

The funeral director and clergyman stood at each end of the casket. The clergyman opened a small prayer book and raising his hand over the casket said, "Eternal rest grant unto him, O Lord. Keep him always in the light of your purest love. Grant that his soul find joy and happiness in you and with those who have gone before him." The clergyman stepped aside and the director waved his wand. The casket slowly descended into the vault. With another wave of the director's wand, the vault sealed and covered itself. A headstone appeared engraved with, '_Fred Weasley, 1978 - 1998, Mischief Managed._'

The director said, "The service is now concluded. The Weasley family sincerely thanks you for your presence here today and invites you to partake in some refreshment."

The guests began talking quietly and moving about consoling each other. Some of them filed past the grave and dropped flowers on it. A few others picked up and pocketed an acorn. After everyone who wished to pay his or her respects had past, Ron stood and took Hermione's hand. Walking to the edge of the grave, they stood together looking down at the grave and headstone.

Ron said in a quiet voice, "Rest in peace Fred. You were always a good laugh when you were with us. We're going to miss you."

Hermione, her face wet with tears, waved her wand. As two black roses appeared by the headstone she said, "Rest in peace Fred."

After another moment, they moved off toward the house.

Harry looked at Ginny with her wet and puffy eyes. Ginny nodded and they both stood and walked to the grave.

Taking his wand, he pointed toward the headstone and a large bouquet of red, pink and white carnations appeared. Then he said, "Thanks for the fun times at school Fred, especially at Quidditch practices. Thanks for reminding me to laugh a little and see the bright side of things."

He bent down, took a single red carnation and presented it to Ginny. She took the flower and enjoyed its fragrance. He put his arm around her.

In a quivering voice she said, "Thanks Fred … for teaching your little sister how to play Quidditch. … And …"

Her lips curled into a small smile. "Sorry about the bat bogey hex that time you turned my face green."

An expression of deep gratitude came to her teary face as she said, "But especially … thanks for helping me through those nightmares during the summer after my first year. You showed me the good person inside when all I wanted to see was the failure. I'm … I'm really going to miss you Fred."

Tears dropped from her eyes. Harry took her in his arms and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

Harry laid his head against Ginny's head. Thoughts of the many times she had stood by his side and helped him through his pain and grief flooded into his mind. He felt shamed in not really considering how all these things, and some he was just beginning to learn about, had affected her. Tears fell from his eyes and he solemnly promised himself, from this moment forward, to help make her life happy in whatever way it unfolded.

Slowly, she regained control of her emotions as Harry held and rocked her gently. She felt warm, secure and protected in his arms like when Mum and Dad had comforted her when she was a little girl. She thought about Harry never having his parents to comfort him in that way. She renewed her resolve to be there for him.

They separated and looked at each other for a moment. Then, with a lot of sniffles, they walked hand in hand back toward the house.

* * *

It was early afternoon the next day when they all arrived at the home of Andromeda Tonks. Though he and Hagrid had stopped here briefly while on their run from Privet drive, the surroundings were unfamiliar to Harry. They followed Arthur and Molly as they led them toward rows of chairs that were set facing two open graves. Many other guests and family members were already seated.

They made their way to a row of unoccupied chairs and seated themselves. Those who were already gathered sat quietly. A few of the guests turned to look at them briefly with blank expressions and then turned back to the front occasionally leaning and whispering comments. Arthur acknowledged a few that he recognized from the Ministry but the others were unknown. There was a feeling of coolness and the people were generally keeping to themselves.

There was a CRACK and a moment later, two coffins floated up the aisle followed by the funeral director, Andromeda and Narcissa. Then, the row of seats behind them began to fill with Aurors in full dress robes. The coffins floated into their places over the open graves as Andromeda and Narcissa sat in the front row next to a now familiar person they had not noticed earlier. Kingsley stepped forward and stood in front of the coffins facing the gathering.

"We gather here today to pay our last respects to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. …"

Kingsley spoke briefly about each of them and their service to the Ministry. He mentioned Remus' professorship at Hogwarts and service in Ministry assignments. He praised Nymphadora's service as an Auror and said that she was killed in the line of duty. Kingsley signaled and the Aurors seated behind them stood and filed to the front. Holding their wands vertically before their faces, they saluted her as Kingsley awarded her posthumously, the Auror Distinguished Service Medal.

Andromeda stood and spoke briefly; her words were interrupted frequently with tears. She talked of how her daughter had wanted to be an Auror from an early age, about falling in love with Remus and blessing her with a grandson. She seated herself. The funeral director then sealed, lowered and covered the coffins.

The service ended and they all stood. The Aurors moved off in different directions and most of them disapparated a moment later. Arthur beckoned Molly to accompany him and they walked over to one of the wizards he had acknowledged earlier.

"They hardly mention Remus at all," said Ron incredulously in a hushed voice. "He was our best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Yes, he was," said Hermione quietly. "I think they didn't say much due to his special condition. It would have resulted in Andromeda having to endure more embarrassing comments from the other family members."

"Still," said Ron in a low voice, "he lived a difficult life with a major handicap. He didn't pity himself or give up. He simply did the best he could and helped others see the best in themselves."

"Excuse me for interrupting," said a voice as she walked up beside them. "I thought Harry might like to meet his godson."

They all turned to see Andromeda holding Teddy, wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Hermione and Ginny beamed in delight.

Andromeda said, "Move closer Harry so you can hold him."

Harry stammered, "Well I've never … umm … maybe you should …"

Andromeda stepped toward him, "Put your arm like this … and now the other like this … there, that's it. See how easy?"

There was a mix of uncertainty and fierce concentration on Harry's face. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were now grinning from ear to ear.

Harry looked down at the tiny face and everything else around him faded into the background. This was Teddy, his godson with black hair like his own and two greenish gray eyes glinting back at him. A witch and wizard, who he had trusted and admired, had selected him as the godfather of this new life. He hadn't thought about it much beyond the honored of being asked. But now, Harry was starting to understand something of how Sirius must have felt about him. His eyes got misty.

"You okay mate?" said Ron quietly.

"Yeah," said Harry still looking at Teddy. "I just didn't expect it would be like this. He's so … tiny and helpless. I hope I'm up for the job."

"No question about that Harry," said Hermione. "Andromeda thinks so too. She stepped away right after she showed you how to hold him." Hermione looked at Ron. "C'mon Ron, let's go get something from the hors d'oeuvre table." Looking at Harry and Ginny she said, "We'll be back shortly." Ron and Hermione stepped away.

"I think you'll be a wonderful Godfather," said Ginny. "More than any of us, you know what it is like to grow up as an orphan."

Harry looked down and nodded. Then he said, "Well, it isn't going to be for Teddy like it was for me. Teddy's going to know about his parents, who they really were and what they did to make the world a better place."

From over his shoulder, Harry saw a familiar person walk up to the graves and stand facing them. Harry turned to Ginny. "Will you hold Teddy for a minute?"

"Of course," beamed Ginny as she took Teddy into her arms, "I was hoping I'd get a turn."

Harry paused briefly to look at them. Ginny talked softly to the infant in her arms and the color of Teddy's hair changed to ginger. With a contented feeling, Harry walked slowly and stopped a few feet to the side of Draco also facing the graves.

"Thanks," said Draco, his eyes not shifting from the graves.

"No problem," said Harry also looking at the graves. "My thanks to you … And tell your Mum thanks for the good word in the forest."

There were questioning eyes behind the stoic expression on Draco's face as Harry glanced at him saying, "What will happen to you now?"

"Pay our debt to wizarding society I reckon," said Draco in disgust. "Then … try to find a life again."

Harry reached into his cloak and turned to face Draco saying, "I have something of yours that I want to give back to you."

Draco turned warily and saw his hawthorn wand balanced on the palm of Harry's open hand.

A deep voice at Harry's side spoke, "Mister Potter, I'll keep that wand safe for Mister Malfoy until the Wizengamot makes its final determination in his case."

Harry looked and recognized Auror Sanders as he lifted the wand from Harry's hand. He had not heard the Auror walk up beside him. Draco grimaced as the Auror pocketed the wand and then looked back at him with a stoic expression. Draco gave a small nod to Harry and then turned and walked away.

As Harry watched Draco walk away the Auror said, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation Mister Potter, just doing my job."

"I understand," said Harry. "I know him to be a much different person than he appears to be. What are his chances?"

"It doesn't look too good for the Malfoys." Then the Auror turned and walked away.

Harry turned and walked back to Ginny. "Where's Teddy?"

"Andromeda took him so she could show him off to the other relatives. How did you get on with Draco?"

"About as I expected."

Harry looked up to see Kingsley walking toward them. Kingsley extended his hand to each of them in turn and said, "Good day to you Harry, and to you Ginevra."

Harry smiled. "Hello Minister."

"I'm not officially the Minister yet. But in either case, the two of you can call me Kingsley. Harry, I wonder if I might have a word with you."

Ginny turned to leave but Harry's took hold of her hand and held her back. She glanced at him warmly. Then looking at Kingsley he said, "Of course, what is it?"

"As I'm sure you are aware, a large number of the Dark Lord's followers are still at large. The Auror Department is doing its best to capture the leaders and cause confusion and dissention within their ranks. Nevertheless, the remaining dark forces will see you and your friends as targets to exploit or use for bargaining. I strongly suggest that you stay in secure areas for a while and continue to exercise caution."

Kingsley glanced around making sure no one else was near. Then he reached into his pocket and withdrew two small badges shaped like five point stars. He handed one to Harry and the other to Ginny saying in a quiet voice, "Keep these hidden on your person at all times. If you see or hear anything suspicious, touch the five points to talk to the Duty Auror of the Day. If you are in danger and in need of help, squeeze it tightly in your fist and an Auror will be dispatched to you."

With a mixed expression Harry said, "You're deputizing us?"

"In a way, yes," smiled Kingsley "The Aurors need all the trusted eyes and ears they can get." After a quick glance at Ginny he said, "Confidentially, there is a certain family member who is very insistent about this arrangement."

Harry and Ginny briefly glanced at each other with a knowingly expression.

"In all seriousness, each of you should remain vigilant at all times.

One last thing, I will do my best to keep the members of the press away from you. But their detective work can rival some of the Aurors at times. Please say as little as possible. After things are back in order, I'd like to meet with you and come up with an official statement. In the meantime, you might see rumors and misinformation in the Daily Prophet. Some of it will be deliberate. Contact me directly if you have any questions or concerns."

"Thank you," said Harry. "A question for you if I might?"

"Of course Harry."

"What will happen to the Malfoy family?"

"They will stand trial in three or four months and their actions will be judged by the Wizengamot. Until then, they are restricted to their home unless escorted by a Ministry official."

"I'd like to enter a statement for the defense of Draco and his mother Narcissa."

Kingsley and Ginny looked at him in surprise. After a short pause Kingsley said, "Yes Harry. Send word to me when you are ready and I will take you to the proper person at the Ministry. Will there be anything else?"

"No. Thank you … Kingsley."

"You're welcome. Now, I need to find Ron and Hermione." He turned and hurried away.


	5. Chapter 5: Travel Plans

On a warm afternoon at the Burrow some days later, the four of them were sitting in the shade outdoors. They had just finished lunch at the picnic table. For most of the morning, Hermione had been thoughtful and quiet as they all helped Molly with some chores. The afternoon was free and they had not made any plans.

Hermione stood and turning to Ron with her hand outstretched said, "Ron, let's go for a walk."

From the tone in her voice, it sounded like a request that shouldn't be questioned. He stood and as he took her hand, he glanced at Harry and Ginny saying, "We'll see you later."

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione followed a path that led up a small hill into the woods. After a few minutes, they disappeared from sight.

"Hey Potter!" came a loud voice from nearby. "Think you remember how to use one of these?" He turned to see Ginny standing about fifteen feet away holding two brooms.

Harry stood and caught the broom she tossed to him. "What did you have in mind, Weasley?"

Ginny held up her hand and he saw that she was holding a golden snitch, its wings flapping hard trying to get away. "I'll go easy on you since your flying is probably pathetic. Loser makes everyone magic hot cocoa this evening." Her fingers opened and the snitch darted away.

"You're on Weasley! And be sure you add marshmallows to mine!"

They both quickly mounted their brooms and kicked off. Two blurred figures spiraled around each other in a double helix as they shot into the sky. Out across the meadow, they darted and turned sharply, heckling each other while in hot pursuit of the snitch.

* * *

The birds were singing in the canopy of trees above them as they walked silently hand-in-hand enjoying the peaceful solitude. Their steps gently crunched the fallen leaves as they walked. Reaching the top of the rise, they made their way to a grassy area beneath a large tree. Looking off in the distance, Hermione walked in a circle around the tree saying, "_Homenum revelio__!_" Ron followed behind her.

She came to an abrupt stop. "There's someone about two hundred feet in that direction. They're moving quickly away." Ron drew out his wand. A brief moment later, there was a distant snap, like a twig breaking, from the same general direction.

"Whoever it was is gone now," said Hermione, "they've probably disapparated."

"Let's have a quick look around," said Ron.

For the next few minutes, they both walked the area out a short distance from the tree muttering, "_Specialis Revelio._" Finding nothing and satisfied that they were alone, they sat down side-by-side leaning back against the tree trunk.

Ron looked at Hermione. "So what did you want to talk about?"

With a tense worried expression on her face, she said quietly, "I have to go to Australia and undo what I did. I have to give them back their memories."

He looked at her and his eyebrows narrowed slightly at these words. Then, realizing their meaning he said, "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, I forgot about your parents."

With a small quaver in her voice she said, "I took away the most precious thing in their life. The memory of their only daughter and the joy and happiness they had with her."

"But you did it for a very good and right reason Hermione. You were keeping them safe. They could have been dead by now if you hadn't done it."

"I know," she said in a meek voice. "But they're going to be so angry and disappointed with me. I don't think they'll ever trust me again."

"Hermione," said Ron sympathetically, "you have great parents. I'm sure they'll understand once we explain it to them. I'll be there to help you."

"Really Ron? … You'd go there with me?"

"What kind of a question is that Hermione? Of course I will."

She threw her arms around his neck saying, "Oh Ron, you have no idea how much better that makes me feel."

Sitting back and looking at him she said, "But there is so much that needs to be worked out."

"Yeah, but you're the best when it comes to magic spells and charms."

"It's a very tricky charm and I'm sure I can reverse it, but that's not the hard part. How do we get there? You heard what Kingsley told us when he gave us the badges. They aren't sure yet who can be trusted in the Ministry. We'll risk being captured by those who are still at large if we make travel arrangements. And once we get there, where will we stay? It could take weeks to find them."

"I see what you mean," said Ron with a thoughtful expression. "Could we go by muggle air transport? Dark wizards would probably not be paying much attention to that form of travel."

"I didn't think of that … we could … but we'd have to use muggle money and that long of a trip will be very expensive."

They both leaned back against the tree thinking. After a short while, Ron said, "Maybe we should ask my Dad later this evening about it. He'll know what to do. He arranged the Weasley trip to Egypt."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." They were quiet for a moment. Then, with a small smile she said, "We should probably get started back. Harry and Ginny are going to think were off snogging ourselves silly."

"They're going to think that anyway. Reckon it should be based in fact?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want any misunderstandings."

* * *

Harry pulled his broom to a quick stop and hovered a few feet in front of Ginny. She looked at him with a big grin on her face holding the snitch firmly in her hand. Harry said, "How about we make it the best three out of five?"

"No way! I beat you fair and square. You pay up tonight."

"Well …" he pointed at her broom, "your broom was faster. You had an unfair advantage."

"In your dreams Potter! This is the slowest Cleansweep in the shed." Smiling, she maneuvered her broom very close in front of him. "But you do get a consolation prize for a fun day of flying." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She released him and with a bemused expression he said, "It was two tough losses today. I think I need a little more consolation."

She grinned. "Don't push your luck Potter."

He flipped upside down and hovered with his head very close in front of hers.

She laughed. "Okay..."

"Pah-leeze, enough already!" came the voice of Ron from down where they had eaten lunch.

"No different than you and Hermione!" said Ginny loudly in reply.

With a slow conceding shake of his head, Ron sat down at the table next to Hermione.

Harry and Ginny flew down and landed. "Give me your broom and I'll put them away," said Harry.

"Okay, thanks. I'll get us all some more lemonade." Taking the tray and empty glasses, she walked quickly back to the kitchen.

Harry took the brooms to the shed and put them away. He started back but seeing his shoe untied, he stopped to retie it. He heard Ron and Hermione's voices somewhat louder than normal. He smiled to himself and thought, _"Some things never change."_

"I told you Ron, I just don't feel right about imposing something like this on him! Even if he doesn't want to, he'll still feel obligated!"

"It can't hurt to ask Hermione, he's our best friend! He'll feel hurt if you don't ask. You know we'd feel the same if it was the other way around."

Their conversation abruptly ended and after waiting a few moments longer, Harry stood up and walked back to where they were sitting. Hermione had an uneasy look on her face but Harry looked past her toward Ginny who was approaching them with a tray in her hands.

"Lemonade anyone?" said Ginny. They all nodded and she filled the glasses from the pitcher. Then she seated herself next to Harry.

Ron pointed over his shoulder saying, "Up on the hill, someone was there and skived off when they saw us coming up the hill. We think they were probably trying to watch the Burrow."

"Did you find anything?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head saying, "No, we searched the area and didn't even come across a foot print. Whoever it was covered really well. I can't imagine what good it would do to watch from up there. You can't see into the security boundary Bill and Charlie set up."

They were quiet for a time sipping their lemonade.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"There's … there's something I need to ask you and I'm feeling really uncomfortable about it."

He looked at her and in all seriousness said, "Hermione, you can ask me anything at anytime. We're best friends and you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

She chuckled and said, "Touché."

Then she took a deep breath and said, "Okay then. Harry, Ron and I need to go to Australia so I can find my parents and put their memories right. The travel and accommodations …" With an anxious expression, she bit her lower lip.

"Will cost money," said Harry completing her sentence.

In a meek voice she said, "Yes."

"That's an easy answer, Hermione. I would be happy to help with that detail." As she started to speak, Harry held up his hand. "Payback will not be accepted."

"Harry, listen, I don't feel right about …"

"No Hermione, you listen!" said Harry a bit louder than he intended. "You had to use extraordinary means to protect the lives your parents from Voldemort because of me and our friendship. Then, you and Ron risked your lives helping me defeat him. Please let me do something for you. I want to help make it right for your Mum and Dad."

Seeing the firm resolve on his face, she relented. "Okay … but I still don't feel right about it."

Harry took a sip of his lemonade. "Now I have a question for you. … Can we help you find your parents?"

Her eyes narrowed in thought for a moment. Then, understanding the question, she smiled and looked at Ron. He nodded back to her. She said, "We'd very much appreciate the extra help."

Harry smiled. He turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, would you like to go to Australia?"

She gasped, "Really? Yes, yes! … But, can you please tell me why this is all necessary?"

There was a look of astonishment on Ginny's face as Hermione told her what she had done to keep her parents safe.

"We need to talk to Mum and Dad about all of this tonight," said Ron. "We still need to figure out the travel part."

"Your Mum and Dad are going to think I'm a troll," said Hermione in a downcast voice.

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, they won't. But … we do need to figure out how to ease them into it."

Looking at Harry, Ginny said, "Maybe after your wager payoff hot cocoa treat."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who was silently gazing into his glass of lemonade. After a short pause, they both snickered.

"What was the score?" asked Ron.

"Best two catches out of three," said Ginny with a smile.

"That's … respectable," said Ron nodding with a thoughtful expression.

In a tone of disbelief, Hermione said, "Respectable! What's that suppose to mean?"

"She's really good," said Harry, "just like the cocoa you're all going to get later tonight."

Ginny put her arms around Harry and gave him a tight squeeze.

* * *

"Do you need any help Harry dear?" said Molly from her chair. Her knitting floated in front of her and the needles moved silently along a row of stitches. Arthur was in his chair hidden behind the Daily Prophet.

"No thanks, about done," came Harry's voice through the open door to the kitchen. "Just adding the finishing touches. You can all gather around the tea table."

The tea table was set in front of Arthur and Molly. Ron, Hermione and Ginny moved over to the table and sat on the floor around it. Harry had convinced George to join them this evening and he moved to a chair close to the table.

"Has Harry done hot cocoa before?" asked George quietly with an unsure glance toward the kitchen door.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "But he did do a lot of muggle cooking for the Dursleys."

A moment later, a large tray floated out of the kitchen followed by Harry pointing his wand at it. The tray settled gently onto the tea table. There were mugs filled with cocoa and foam coated the surface of the hot liquid. There was also a bowl with marshmallows and another small bowl containing chocolate shavings. Harry knelt down by the edge of the table.

"First," said Harry, "everyone take a mug." Once they each had one he said, "Now take some chocolate shavings and sprinkle them into your mug."

They each did so and the cocoa in each mug began to bubble gently. A moment later, they all had delighted expressions on their faces.

From each mug, steam spiraled upward a short distance and formed into a miniature three-dimensional floating image. Arthur's image showed him smiling with his two cupped hands side-by-side. Molly and their children were happily resting within the hands.

The steam from Molly's mug became a bouquet of flowers showing each of her children's faces within the petals. A band with a heart shape surrounded the flower stems holding them together. In the heart was the word 'Mum'.

In George's image, two heads faced each other. Then the heads moved together and merged into a single head and fireworks exploded around it. The face winked and nodded with a smirk.

Ron's image showed Harry and Hermione crouched down with wands drawn and looking at something in the distance. Ron stood in front with a defiant expression, defending them with the Sword of Gryffindor raised high in his hands.

In Hermione's image, she stood on a stack of books between Ron and Harry. One of her hands was on each of their shoulders and their heads were turned looking at her. There was a mortarboard on her head and a confident expression on her face.

In Ginny's image, she and Harry were on brooms. The figures flew randomly, then side-by-side, and then in circles around each other.

"Harry, this is wonderful!" said Ginny. "May we see yours?"

He set is mug on the table and dropped in some shaved chocolate. The steam formed into a family gathered around a tea table laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"This is really good Harry," said George with a thoughtful expression. "There might be a product here."

Harry picked up his mug and gently blew across the surface of the liquid to cool it. The image dissolved with scintillating sparkles. After dropping in a few marshmallows, he took a sip. They all delightedly blew into their mugs.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and gave them a small nod. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then Ron nodded.

"Dad, remember the year we went to Egypt? How did you and Mum make the travel arrangements?"

"With the Department of Magical Transportation. They helped us plan the itinerary and obtain the proper clearances."

"Is there a way to travel … anonymously?" asked Hermione tentatively. "I mean, without a lot of people knowing who you are?"

Arthur eyed them for a brief moment taking a sip of his cocoa. Arthur and Molly exchanged a brief glance.

"Yes," said Arthur, "Aurors and Ministry officials travel that way quite often." Smiling he said, "I believe the muggles call it, First Class."

"I see," said Hermione a little downcast. She knew that meant expensive.

In a gentle voice Molly said, "Hermione dear, we are all family here. Please, tell us what you are planning."

Hermione took a deep breath. Looking imploringly at Arthur and Molly she said, "Please don't think ill of me after I tell you."

"We could never do that," said Molly kindly.

Hermione told them about her parents and what she had done to keep them safe. Arthur and Molly listened in silence, their facial expressions remaining gentle and non-judgmental.

"… So, I need to go there and lift the enchantment I put on them. It's special and only I can lift the charm."

Arthur took his chin in hand and rubbed it for moment thinking. Then he looked at Molly. "Didn't Kahtin and Polly Ester do something like this during the first war?"

"No dear, it was the Canbees. Remember, we met Titus and Astratis at that Ministry meeting. They told us how they transfigured her muggle mother into one of those electric lamps to hide her."

"Yes, you are right," said Arthur nodding approvingly.

"That's brilliant!" said George. Ron and Ginny groaned.

With her mouth half open and a bewildered expression on her face, Hermione looked around at each of them, sure she had missed something.

After a brief moment, the deadpan expressions on the faces of the Weasleys gave way to grins and snickers.

"Just some family humor Hermione," said Molly with a chuckle. "We mean no disrespect to the feelings you have for your parents. Now, in all seriousness, what you did is common in the wizarding world. It shows how much you love your Mum and Dad. I'm sure they will feel very proud of you, like we do."

Hermione relaxed and smiled warmly.

After a short pause, Arthur looked at Ron. "Are you planning to accompany her?"

"Absolutely."

Molly looked at Harry and Ginny saying, "Are the two of you also going?"

"Yes Mum," said Ginny with a pleading expression on her face, "We want to help. Please say it's okay."

After a short pause, Molly nodded. Ginny grinned and lightly clapped her hands.

Arthur said, "Why don't the four of you meet me at the Ministry tomorrow morning about ten. I'll take you to someone I know in the Department of Magical Transportation. I think when he sees you, there won't be any problems."

Hermione beamed, "Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Then she gave each of them a hug.

Both Arthur and Molly looked at Ginny. Arthur said, "Ginny, you're not of age yet. Remember …"

"No magic except in self defense," said Ginny dryly. "I am so looking forward to my birthday."

Molly said, "You all need to be careful. I'll be worried enough about you being that far away."

Arthur took a sip from his mug. "Quite right. … Harry, this is exceptional hot cocoa."

Molly said tentatively, "George, do you have any plans?"

George looked into his mug. "I'm meeting Lee and Angelina at the joke shop tomorrow." He looked at them and said, "We're going to take stock and see what it will take to reopen for business."

"That's good to hear," said Ron. "I'll give you a hand after we get back."

George nodded and took a sip of his cocoa.

Arthur said, "You lot come directly to my office tomorrow and try to stay out of sight." Looking at Harry he said, "You're ah … bit of a celebrity with many who are there."

* * *

They made their way along a mostly empty corridor of the Ministry. A few of those present expressed condolences to them as they passed. One witch they passed turned to look back at them with an unsure expression on her face. They reached the proper section and entered into a large room that contained many cubicles, some with witches and wizards at work. They walked toward the back of the room to the open door of an office. Arthur could be seen sitting at his desk studying some papers. The light of a sunny day illuminated the office from the window behind him.

There was a gentle knock and Arthur looked up from his desk to see Ron and Ginny standing at the door looking in at him.

"Right on time," said Arthur. "Ah … Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"They're here," said Ginny as she stepped aside so that Arthur could see them. "We … walked separately."

"Okay, please come in and close the door."

Harry hastily folded his invisibility cloak and tucked it into his coat pocket.

Once they were all inside, Arthur said, "Since you want to travel anonymously, you each need to come up with an alias name. This public name will appear on the travel arrangements."

It was quiet for a moment. Then with a smile, Hermione said, "I suppose we shouldn't use anything that's too obviously fake, like Ella Mentry."

"Or Robin Banks," said Ginny with a giggle.

Arthur listened quietly for the next few minutes as names were suggested. Some produced laughs and a few resulted in scowls. In the end, Harry and Ginny liked the names that each had picked for the other, as did Ron and Hermione.

Arthur said, "Okay, be sure you use only these names for all of your travel arrangements. While you're there, if you talk to one another, use only these names. Ready? … Follow me."

They took a special lift to the Department of Magical Transportation and made their way along several corridors with multiple turns. They entered into a very large and open room with desks set close to one another. The walls of the room were covered with world and country maps containing many different colored pins that flashed light randomly. They reached a small office and saw a wizard seated behind a desk. Arthur knocked gently on the door saying, "Ernest, is this a good time?"

"Hello Arthur. Yes it is," said Ernest as he stood with a delighted smile.

"These are the ones I spoke to you about who need special travel arrangements." Looking at the four of them he said, "This is Ernest Romantrek."

Motioning with his hand toward the chairs in his office, Ernest said, "Please come in and be seated. We'll get started straight away."

"Send me word when you're done Ernest and I'll come fetch them back," said Arthur. Then he turned and left.

Ernest was a man in his early sixties dressed in business attire. He was partly bald and his remaining hair was streaked with gray. His face showed the wrinkles of worry and time but the eyes behind his glasses were bright and inviting.

The door swung closed and Ernest said, "I'm pleased to be able to assist you today. How may I address you?"

Hermione glanced briefly at the others and then said, "Pleased to meet you Mister Romantrek. My name is Paige Turner."

Ernest dipped his quill a few times into the inkpot on his desk. Then he began writing on a piece of parchment that had a faint pink glow around it edges.

As Ernest look up at him, Ron sheepishly said, "I'm Ted Edward Baer." Ernest smiled and then continued to write.

Ernest looked at Ginny and she said, "Amia Goodflier, a pleasure to meet you Ernest."

Ernest dipped the quill into the ink. "The pleasure is mine."

He finished writing and then looked up at Harry.

"I'm Ryan Carnation."

"I am most pleased to meet you Ryan." Then he looked down at the parchment and continued to write.

Ernest finished writing and looking up at them said, "To what destination do you wish to travel?"

"Sydney Australia," said Hermione, "with possible travel to Melbourne and Brisbane from Sydney."

Ernest nodded and began writing. As he paused to re-ink his quill, Hermione said with an uneasy expression on her face, "Mister Romantrek, how much do you think this will cost?" She held her breath.

"What has happened here in our country over the recent years has affected most other parts of the wizarding world as well. With that terrible evil gone …" he glanced quickly sideways at Harry, "I can get you all some exceptionally low rates."

Hermione sat back in her chair, visibly relaxed and started breathing again. Harry caught her eye and winked.

* * *

About an hour later, Arthur returned. They all stood, thanked Ernest and shook his hand.

"You have all made this a most enjoyable day," said Ernest smiling. "I hope to be able to help you again in the not too distant future."

They followed Arthur back out into the corridor. After walking a short distance, they stopped in a deserted alcove.

Hermione said in a low voice, "It's all set and I am so excited and relieved!" She hugged Arthur. "Thank you so very much."

"When do you leave?"

"In three days!" said Hermione beaming. Then, in a shock of realization she said, "Oh my goodness … we all have to start packing straight away!"

Harry looked at Ron. "We'll definitely be prepared for this trip."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I hope we don't need to bring the whole library with us again."

Hermione rounded on him and in an admonishing tone said, "We didn't take the whole library! And as I'm sure you remember, we used almost all of what I brought along at one time or another."

"Okay, okay," said Ron apologetically, holding up his hands. "I'll help you pack." Looking at Harry and Ginny, he said, "You coming back to the Burrow?"

Harry reached down and taking Ginny's hand said, "No, I need to stop by Gringotts and … talk to Bill. We'll see you at the Burrow later."

Hermione looked at Arthur. "Do you think I could get information about the cities in Australia from the Department of International Magical Cooperation? We'll need to know where to get access to public records once we get there."

"I'm sure you can," said Arthur. "C'mon, I'll take you there on my way back to work."

* * *

In a flash of green light, Harry and Ginny stepped from a floo that was close to the entrance of Gringotts. They quickly made their way up the stone steps leading to the bank doors. The guards at the doors looked at them with contempt and accusation. Harry opened the door and he and Ginny stepped inside. The silent and cavernous interior of the bank looked as it did the day Harry had first set foot there with Hagrid. The immense chandeliers hung majestically from the ceiling and cast a cold indifferent light. The marble walls and floor were as smooth and unblemished as a mirror. Polished bronze railings wound gracefully along marble counters and teller stations on each side of the wide central aisle. Everything was in its place and not a speck of dust or destruction could be seen.

They stepped up to a nearby goblin teller. Ginny said in a firm voice, "We have business to discuss with Bill Weasley."

The goblin looked at her with an expression of loathing. He pointed a crooked finger to a seating area. "Wait over there. He will be called."

They walked over and sat down to wait. After a moment Harry said, "Ginny, I'm going to check my account. I'll be right back." She nodded and Harry walked to an open teller station.

"How may I assist you?" said the goblin.

"I want to withdraw from my account. I need six hundred in Australian dollars and fifty in British pounds."

"One moment," said the goblin as he wrote in his ledger. He consulted a chart. "Exchange rate today for galleons to Australian dollars is point one-nine. The exchange rate for galleons to British pounds is point two-one. Are these exchange rates acceptable?"

Harry had never thought about exchange rates. He had no idea if these were good or not. Realizing that he had little choice about it he said, "They're acceptable."

The goblin opened a cash drawer and carefully counted out the money. The goblin slid the money toward Harry. Harry pocketed the pounds and put the dollars in his mokeskin pouch.

"Will there be anything else?" said the goblin.

"Can you give me a list of Wizard banks in Australia?"

The goblin handed him a card, "There is a Gringotts affiliate in Sydney."

"Thanks," said Harry as he put the card in his pocket. He turned and walked back to where Ginny was sitting.

"Everything okay?" asked Ginny as Harry sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it took a bit longer than I expected. Has Bill come by yet?"

"Here he comes now."

Harry and Ginny stood and greeted Bill. They sat down and Bill said, "This is a pleasant surprise. What's up?"

Harry said in a low voice, "I wanted to ask you how the goblins are feeling about me. You know … after the break-in."

Ginny looked at Harry and exclaimed, "So the rumor was true!"

Bill put his finger to his lips, "Shh …" Then in a low voice he said, "At first they seized and locked your account. They were going to use it to pay for the damages." Bill grinned, "That was bloody brilliant how you got away."

Harry nodded.

"It wasn't too long after you had gone that you-know-who showed up. The top three goblin bank executives escorted him down to the vault to have a look around."

With a grim expression Bill said, "None of those goblins came back up alive."

Ginny caught her breath, "Bill, where were you during all of this?"

"I was in the file room at the time. Many goblins came rushing in all trying to get into hiding places. That's the first time I've ever seen them really scared. As you-know-who was walking through the bank toward the door, he killed anyone who so much as looked at him. When he was finally gone, sixteen goblins were dead.

Once the goblins got word that you had finished him off, your account was unlocked and restored. They're still annoyed about what happened but they know it would have been much worse for them otherwise. It's best to act like it never happened."

"Thanks Bill. I really appreciate you filling me in. I hope this doesn't cause you any troubles."

"Actually, I'm getting a little better treatment now. Well, better from a goblin perspective anyway. Knowing someone famous like you has its benefits."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "I think we'd better be going then before they start queuing up for my autograph."

Bill and Ginny grinned. As they all stood, Bill said, "There's an open invitation to spend some time with us at shell cottage this summer. Just let us know when."

"That sounds good to me," said Ginny as she hugged her brother goodbye.

Harry gave Bill a hug, "Thanks Bill."

Bill looked at Harry and said, "That ought to bump my standings up another notch or two."

Harry grinned. Harry and Ginny turned and began walking toward the door. They had taken a dozen steps or so when Ginny stopped and looked around at the spotless interior of the bank. Then she said quietly, "I sure hope I get to hear the real story of your escape someday."

With a twinkle in his eye he said, "I think you will."

Outside the doors of the bank, Harry said, "Miss Weasley, may I take you to lunch and maybe after, a walk in the park?"

"Why, yes Mister Potter. You most certainly may," said Ginny with a smile.

"There's a muggle diner not too far from Kings Cross where we hopefully won't be noticed." Harry held up his arm. "Side-along apparition?"

Ginny nodded. She wrapped her arm around his and held it tight.

A brief moment later, they disapparated.

* * *

Ron took a bite of his sandwich as he sat next to Hermione. His head was bent over a magical map of Sydney that lay unfolded on the table in the kitchen of the Burrow. The map showed roads, parks and major building like most maps. But this map also contained a large number of small circular spots of different colors. The spots blinked randomly on and off. Touching a spot caused an additional sheet to magically open showing views of the particular place and its informational details. The green spots were magical related places. Those with a twinkling gold star were travel apparition points. Other green spots showed magical lodging and food places. In the same way, red spots showed muggle places like government, police, museums and libraries. Blue spots showed parks and other places of interest.

"So where do you reckon we'll stay the first night?"

Hermione looked up from the book _Magical Embassy of Australia_ she was reading. After looking at the map for a moment, she pointed and said, "Our travel itinerary has us arriving here. It's close to the muggle licensing and public records offices."

"There's lodging here," said Ron, "and it's also close to the Magical Information Office."

"We'll need two rooms so you and Harry, and Ginny and I, can get ready quicker in the mornings. It's going to take some research to find the address where my parents are living."

"My dad said getting information from muggle records could be slow. You have to spell out what you are looking for on electrical machines. He said it's much easier the magical way."

"We'll just have to work through it then. I'm sure there will be people there who can help."

Looking at Hermione he said, "What were those other books you got from the Department of International Magical Cooperation?"

She reached into her beaded bag and pulled out three small books. "This is a book that lists the business and residential parts of each city. It should help us narrow down where two dentists might set up a practice. This one has information about the demographics of the cities. And this one lists the government agencies in each city with their building, room and contact information."

"Hermione, aren't there books with names and numbers in them for those muggle talkie things?"

"Yes. If we stay in muggle lodging, the room will have one of those books. You can check for Wendell and Monica Wilkins when we get there. But Wilkins is a common name so there will likely be a lot of them listed. And that's if they listed their number. Muggles don't always choose to do so."

He looked at her with an expression of admiration. "Bliemy Hermione, you did an awesome job of hiding your parents. Your brilliance is amazing. What do you see in a guy like me?"

She put down the book in her hand and moved close to him. Lacing her fingers behind his neck she said, "I see someone who knows magical life and family that's way beyond what is written in books. I see someone who values my thoughts and feelings and treats me with respect even when we disagree. I see someone who stands by me no matter what and helps me feel safe. But most of all, I see a special friend who touches my heart and fills it with happiness."

"Wow, you see all that?" He grinned. "Reckon my emotional range has improved a bit."

She laughed. "Quite a bit I'd say." Then she kissed him. They spent the afternoon outdoors in the shade of a tree reading and discussing the books.

Later that evening in the parlor, the four of them sat around the map talking. They came to appreciate the difficulty of the task ahead of them. As they talked and shared ideas, a plan slowly took shape and they all began to feel more confident in a successful outcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Searching for Memories

They were awake before dawn and gathered in the kitchen of the Burrow busily checking their belongings and getting last minute advice from Arthur and Molly. They were so occupied that they almost didn't notice the bluish glow or hear the announcement from the floo.

"Travel itinerary for Paige Turner, Ted Edward Baer, Amia Goodflier and, Ryan Carnation is available. Please depart within the hour."

After a few quick hugs and goodbyes, they stepped into the floo and began their journey.

Travel to Australia had taken them through different countries and multiple travel hops. Though it had taken only an hour to reach their destination, the travel was exhausting as Ernest had foretold to them. It was early evening in Sydney as they wearily walked toward their lodging. They had a quick bite to eat in a small café and drank a travel potion to help them adjust to Sydney time more quickly. Then they checked into their adjoining rooms, each containing two beds. After changing into pajamas, they talked for a while. But it wasn't long before Hermione and Ginny said goodnight and returned to their room to get some sleep.

A short while later, there was a gentle knock on the door that adjoined the two rooms.

"Ron," said Ginny in a whispered voice, "I need to talk to you."

In a sleepy daze, Ron got out of bed and staggered toward the door. Harry turned away onto his side and put the pillow over his head.

"... She's worried herself into a fret over what she thinks her parent will say. Just stay with her until she's asleep and we'll switch rooms again."

Ron nodded and walked into the room. Ginny lay down on Ron's bed facing the door of the adjoining rooms to wait. _"I hope this won't take too long,"_ she thought to herself, _"I'm so …slee… py..."_

Ron yawned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione was turned away lying on her side. In a gentle voice he said, "Hermione, what's the matter?"

In a quiet voice she said, "Oh Ron, I'm so worried about what Mum and Dad are going to say to me that I can't sleep. You all must think I've gone mad."

"No, we don't think that Hermione," he said gently, "we're here to help you." He rubbed her shoulder. "You're tired from traveling and need to get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

"Will you stay me for a while?" she asked in a timid voice. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Umm … okay," said Ron a little unsure. He lay down behind her and put his arm around her waist. "This okay?"

She took a deep breath and let it out in a quiet sigh. Placing her hand over his she said, "That's much better. You're my big warm teddy bear."

A short while later they were both asleep.

* * *

She was being roughly prodded from behind as they climbed the stairs. "Hurry up, we haven't got all night," came a voice from behind. She stepped onto the astronomy tower and saw Amycus Carrow with his wand drawn. He was standing above a first year student who was sitting on the floor with his legs drawn close and forehead touching his knees. The student was crying.

Amycus said in a loud voice, "Silence you ignorant child. You are in detention this evening for lying to your professor about the goodness of your muggle relatives. You will serve as practice target."

She was pushed forward and staggered to remain on her feet. Alecto said, "You refused to perform the cruciatus curse as directed in class. You will be here tonight until you perform it."

"I won't do it!" she shouted defiantly.

"I think you will silly girl, _Imperio!_"

With all her strength, she willed herself to remain focused and not let another take control of her.

"Still not following directions," said Amycus savagely. "Perhaps this will help you remember why you are here. _Crucio!_"

She screamed out in pain and fell to her hands and knees on the cold stone floor.

The pain stopped and Alecto shouted, "_Imperio!_"

A feeling of calm began to overcome her. As hard as she tried, the curse began to take control.

Climbing along the parapet, he jumped onto the floor of the of the astronomy tower and shouted, "Leave her alone. _Stupefy!_" The stunning spell shot from his wand and hit Alecto square in the chest. She fell back a few steps but the imperious curse did not break.

Amycus pointed his wand and shouted, "_Imperio!_" A peaceful feeling came over him and his face went partially blank. He could not move as Amycus continued to hold control over him.

"It seems you have an admirer," said Amycus with a wicked grin. "Come just in time to be your new practice target."

"Take out your wand and point it at him!" shouted Alecto.

Her strength and will were being overwhelmed. As hard as she tried, she could not prevent her hand from taking hold of her wand. Tears began falling from her eyes as she turned and pointed her wand.

With fierce concentration, he pulled himself back into control. He shouted, "_Protego!_" A shield formed around her and Alecto was thrown backward onto the floor.

The curse lifted and she quickly pointed her wand at Amycus shouting, "_Stupefy!_" Amycus was thrown back and his curse broke. She rushed forward and taking the hand of the first year, they both rush to his side. She pushed the first year behind her.

He shouted, "_Protego Totalum!_" and a shield formed around the three of them. They stood by the opening in the parapet with their wands pointed at the Carrows.

"Enough!" said a hissing snake-like voice. Two red slit-like eyes glowed maliciously from the shadows. The eyes gripped them all in a cold feeling of fear and dread. "I will deal with two incompetent death eaters shortly. But first, I will show you how to conduct a proper detention lesson. _Crucio!_"

In excruciating pain, they were blasted backward off the astronomy tower. Terror filled screams reverberated in the darkness as they fell toward the ground below ...

* * *

Eyes snapped open as they abruptly awoke and each sat upright breathing in quick shallow breaths. The bed sheets were strewn and partially hanging off of each bed. Harry saw a frightful expression on Ginny's face. He quickly moved to sit beside her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay Ginny. It's okay."

There is a soft knock on the door joining the two rooms. Hermione quickly entered followed by Ron with his wand in hand an instant later.

"We heard you both shout," said Hermione with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Her fright subsiding, Ginny said meekly, "It's just that nightmare again, Hermione. Sorry to wake you. I'll be okay in a minute. You and Ron can go back to sleep."

"Again?" said Ron in a whisper to Hermione.

"I'll tell you later," whispered Hermione.

"Umm ... Okay Ginny," said Hermione tentatively. "Sorry about your nightmare. We'll see you in the morning."

The clock on the nightstand showed ten pm. Hermione and Ron walked quietly back into the other room. Feeling her calm down Harry said, "In your nightmare, did you fall off the astronomy tower?"

She looked at him with an unsettled expression. "Yes. You had the dream too?"

Harry nodded.

She blushed. Then, in a contrite voice said, "Oh Harry, they made me do it. I tried so hard with all my might to resist but they made me curse that first year boy. It really happened Harry, in one of the dungeons. I'm so ashamed … I wasn't strong enough! If it hadn't been for Neville and Luna covertly attacking the Carrows and drawing them away, I shudder to think how much more pain I might have caused."

Harry rubbed her back. "We've all been made to fight and do awful things unbefitting of magically endowed beings. It's not your fault Ginny. You did the absolute best you could. That's all anybody can be expected to do."

The words echoed in his ears.

"I want to help others Harry, not hurt them."

"You will Ginny, you will. Somehow, we'll put all the terrible things behind us and find peace and love again."

After a moment, she lay down. Taking his hand, she gently pulled him toward her and turned onto her side. He lay on his side behind her and she put his hand across her midriff. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Breathing in the scent of her hair, he closed his eyes. They each felt a warmth and comfort from the other and a moment later, they were both asleep.

* * *

It was a gentle and soft tingling sensation. She sluggishly opened her eyes to see a wand floating above her. The tip of the wand lightly brushed her forehead. It felt like a soft downy feather. The wand was slowly rotating counter-clockwise along its length. She reached for the wand but it backed away. _"Okay, I'm awake!"_ she silently thought. The wand hesitated for a moment longer and then floated away and settled onto the nightstand.

In the dim morning light, she looked beside her and saw Ron lying on his stomach still asleep. Smiling to herself, she carefully got up and silently made her way to the door adjoining the two rooms. She peeked in and saw Ginny asleep, lying on her side, toward the edge of the bed. Harry was asleep on his back beside her. Hermione smiled warmly and then quietly walked into the room.

Standing at the foot of the bed, she gently said, "Harry ... Ginny ... it's time to wake up."

Ginny began to stir and rolled onto her back. Harry turned toward the nightstand and began groping for his glasses. After retrieving his glasses and putting them on, he looked and saw Hermione smiling at him.

Realizing where he was he said, "Oh … I, ah … guess I fell asleep."

"We both did," said Ginny sleepily. Stretching she said, "Best night of sleep I've had in a long time."

"No explanations are needed from either of you," said Hermione in a kind voice. "Just because you slept in the same bed doesn't mean anything improper happened. Harry, you comforted Ginny. I did the same for you last Christmas after the attack in Godric's Hollow."

Harry nodded and with a blank distant expression said, "I don't remember you doing that." … Then he looked at Hermione. "Thanks. That was the worst nightmare ever."

With a thoughtful expression, Hermione said, "Now that you mention it Ginny, last night was a peaceful night of sleep for me too. Well, I'd better go and wake up Ron. We have a lot to do today."

A yawning sleepy voice from the doorway said, "No need … I'm awake," said Ron with a drowsy expression. "Why can't there be just one time zone?"

Getting up from the bed Ginny said, "C'mon Hermione. We need to get ready." The two of them disappeared into the adjoining room and closed the door.

After breakfast, they made their way to the public records office and went inside. Hermione and Ron stepped up to a clerk standing behind a counter while Harry and Ginny watched from the waiting area. The clerk pointed to various machines located in the room as he spoke. A few minutes later, Hermione nodded and thanked the clerk.

They returned and Hermione said, "Harry, you and Ginny can start looking through the home sales records on that equipment over there. Check for dentist office leases too. Ron and I will go through the dental licensing and written examination records."

Hours later, Harry sat back in his chair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Running her fingers through her hair, Ginny said, "I thought we were on to something with that one."

Harry put his glasses back on and looked up as Ron approached. "Let's take a break for a while and get some lunch," said Ron. "My eyes are about to fall out."

They stood and followed Ron back to where Hermione was sitting. She hastily jotted down a few notes and then stood. They all walked toward the door.

"Honestly, I thought they would have better record keeping," said Hermione as they ate lunch. "How far did you get?"

"About half way through," said Harry. "We haven't found anything yet."

"We're a bit further but nothing yet either," said Ron. "Muggles sure have to take a lot of tests."

"Magical healers have to do the same," said Hermione. "But at the rate we're going, it will probably take the rest of the day. Are you all okay with that?"

"Absolutely," said Ron. Harry and Ginny also nodded.

"Well then," said Hermione, "we'd better get back to it. The records office closes at five."

The afternoon was little different than the morning. Harry and Ginny continued looking but found nothing. A little after four, they heard Hermione squeal and they quickly went over to where she and Ron were sitting.

"What did you find," asked Ginny.

Hermione pointed to the screen. "It's an attendance sheet for a class on Australian business law. Two of the people who attended are Wendell Wilkins and Monica Wilkins!"

"Where was the class held?" asked Ron.

"The University of Melbourne, the class was only a few months ago. They might still be in Melbourne."

"That's fantastic," said Harry. "Is there still time to travel to Melbourne today?"

"Yes, I think so," said Hermione with a satisfied smile.

Ron pulled out the map from his pocket and looked at it. After a moment, he said in a low voice, "There's a magical transport point two blocks further down the street, turn right and then one more block."

They all stood and quickly left the building.

* * *

With a gentle thud, they found themselves standing in a secluded garden beneath a gazebo. The reddish glow of twilight illuminated a few wispy clouds in the darkening sky. They stepped out from the gazebo a short distance and Ron reached into his pocket for the map. Harry leaned his head in and they began a quiet discussion, each pointing to various places on the map.

Ginny moved close to Hermione as they watched Harry and Ron. In a low voice Ginny said, "What is it with guys and maps?"

"I have no idea ... probably some long ago quirky twist of male evolution." They both giggled.

"It does seem to contribute to their cuddly factor," said Ginny with a smile.

"Yes … strange as it is, I think you're right about that," said Hermione with a grin.

Ron pocketed the map and he and Harry turned to face them. The expression on the face of Ginny and Hermione quickly changed to one of interested expectation.

"There's magical lodging a short walk from here," said Ron in a confident tone. "It's called the Drowsy Dragon."

"And there's a pub next door where we can get something to eat," said Harry.

"Sounds good to me," said Ginny as she turned to look at Hermione.

"Lead the way."

They all turned and walked toward the street.

...

"Booth seating for four," said the hostess at the pub, "right this way." After they were seated, the hostess handed them menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." Then she turned and walked away.

Holding his menu just below eye level, Harry looked over the top at the surrounding room of people. His gaze fell on a table part way across the room. The middle-aged man and woman seated there had followed their movement when they walked in. Now the couple appeared to be talking to each other intently and glancing every so often at the booth where the four of them were seated.

Still appearing to look at his menu, Harry said in a low voice, "We've been noticed. What do you make of the couple halfway across the room at two o'clock?"

Harry turned his head to look at Ginny, "Just a security check ... constant vigilance."

"They don't seem like a threat to me," said Hermione looking toward Ron.

"Me either," said Ron. "Maybe they recognize you from a picture."

"In Australia?" said Harry with a mild look of surprise.

Ginny said, "Your picture was on that 'Undesirable No 1' mug shot last year. It was posted in all of the common rooms. Who knows how many they printed or where they sent them."

"I hope people know that mug shot is rubbish now," said Harry.

"That's something we didn't consider when we came here," said Hermione with an annoyed expression. "There were stories in the Daily Prophet about you defeating him. But I'm not sure how fast that news has spread. Some might still think you're wanted by the Ministry."

"Well, they're not concealing themselves," said Ron. Then he smirked at Harry, "I reckon they're just members of your extended Australian fan base."

Harry tilted his head and looked over his glasses at Ron and with a half frown, giving him the eye. Ginny and Hermione giggled.

A waiter walked up to their table. "Evenin' mates. What'll it be?"

The waiter took their orders and hurried off. A short while later, the couple they had been watching started to get up to leave. After standing, the man and woman looked towards them. The man tipped his hat and the woman silently mouthed 'thank you'. Harry gave them a small nod. Then the couple turned and walked toward the door.

"Good news travels fast," said Ginny.

"Yes it does," said Hermione with an expression of relief. Then with a thoughtful expression she said, "Still, we should probably consider disguises … Harry, maybe we should change your glasses."

Later that evening, they all sat around a table in the economy room Hermione had insisted on. It was magically enlarged and very spacious with a king-size bed, closet and adjoining bathroom on each side. They discussed the Melbourne information Hermione had brought with her. The small business and residential areas were expansive and they crosschecked frequently with the map to determine magical transport availability.

After about an hour, Harry sat back from the table. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Pretty much the same as today," said Hermione. "After breakfast, we'll go to the public records office and search the archives. I hope it doesn't take too long to find an address of where they work or live."

"We'll find them," said Ron confidently.

After a quiet moment Hermione said, "It's getting late. We should go to sleep so we're well rested. Ron and I will take this side. Wake up alarm is at six."

"Couldn't we make it six-thirty," said Ron with a pleading expression.

"We'll have to cut breakfast time shorter then," said Hermione looking at him with a slight smirk.

Ron looked at her and smiled knowingly. "Okay, have it your way then."

They changed into pajamas, turned out the lights and got into bed. Harry said in a whisper, "No nightmares tonight I hope."

"No, I don't think so," whispered Ginny. "Just a cozy night of sleep."

* * *

They entered the public records office soon after it opened the next morning and began searching through the archives.

A long while later, Ginny said, "There!"

"Yes!" said Harry as they carefully looked at the image on the screen. The names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins were present on an image of a postal registration card.

As they were copying down the address, Ron hurried toward them. "We found their license to practice dentistry!"

"We've got something too," said Harry as he and Ginny got up to go with Ron.

Hermione was excitedly copying down the information on the screen. She looked at them with a radiant expression. "Ashby Court! They live on Ashby Court!"

"That's the address we found too," said Ginny.

Hermione turned back to the image on the screen and stared at it. "I can't believe it."

"Told you we'd find them," said Ron standing behind her.

"Ron, does Ashby Court show on your map?" asked Harry.

"No, the map only shows highways. We need to get a street map."

"The concierge at the Drowsy Dragon should have one," said Harry.

Ginny noticed Hermione still staring blankly at the image on the screen. "Are you okay Hermione?"

"Yes …" She took a deep breath. "I'm just a little anxious about … well, you know." After a moment, she stood. "Come on, let's go get the map and have a bit of lunch."

...

After lunch, they walked into the lobby of the Drowsy Dragon. Harry and Ron went up to the front desk.

"G'day mates. How can I 'elp yah?"

"We need a street map of the area," said Ron.

The concierge reached into a drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Handing it to Ron he said, "Here's a magical street map of Melbourne and surround 'n parts. Just point yer wand to where yah want to go and an image will appear. The image can be focused on for safe apparition to the destination."

"Brilliant," said Ron. "Thanks."

"Ave a g'day."

With a small pop they apparated in a secluded area by a street corner. After checking to be sure that they were not noticed, they stepped onto the sidewalk and began slowly walking up the street. The houses were small to medium in size with neatly trimmed yards containing all manner of shrubs, flowers and trees. Some had white picket fences and stone pathways leading to the front doors. The neighborhood was quiet and birds could be heard singing in the trees.

They stopped by a large shrub and looked toward the next house in front of them. It had a large tree in the front yard and a brick path leading to the door. The window blinds were open but they couldn't see any movement inside. With Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing around him for cover, Harry took out his wand. He pointed it at the house and quietly said, "_Homenum Revelio!_" Two small misty figures of a seated man and woman appeared briefly and then dissolved into the air. Harry pocketed his wand and looked at Hermione. After taking a deep breath, she took Ron's hand and together they stepped forward. Harry and Ginny followed a short distance behind.

Standing before the door, Hermione reached over and rang the doorbell. A moment later, the door opened. Her heart skipped a beat and she took a quick breath at the sight of her mother standing in the doorway.

Monica looked intently at Hermione for a long moment. Monica felt a deep down ever so slight tingle of affection and a memory that somehow she just could not retrieve. "May I help … Do I know you? Somehow, you seem familiar."

"H … Hello," stammered Hermione. "Yes, I'm family … my name is Hermione and this is Ron."

"We have no family members with those names. Who are those with you?"

"They are my friends Harry and Ginny. We've all come from England to find you and Wendell. The two of you lived in England last year. We've come to explain the dreadful thing that has happened to you."

"Wendell," said Monica over her shoulder, "will you come to the door?"

A moment later, Hermione's heart skipped another beat as her father appeared beside her mother.

"What is it?"

"She says they are family. She also said we use to live in England."

Looking at Hermione he said, "We've never lived in England. You must be mistaken. … But somehow … you do seem familiar to me."

Hermione pleadingly said, "Please, may we come in and explain it to you?"

Wendell looked at each of them for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione. "This seems very important to all of you. Please come in."

Hermione felt like she would burst with joy. Ron, Harry and Ginny felt a shock of relief at his words. They quietly entered the living room of the home. Harry, Ron and Ginny stood with their backs to the window mostly blocking the view. As she walked into the room, Hermione let her wand slip down into her hand from up her sleeve. She turned and held her wand behind her out of sight.

The door closed and Monica and Wendell entered the room side by side. "Please be seated," said Monica.

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Wendell and Monica. Tracing a clockwise oval around their heads she said, "_Resuscitet Conscientia._" The expression on the face of Wendell and Monica went blank and they stared unfocused at her. Continuing to point her wand at them, she twisted her wrist and gently said, "_Memento Filia._" Then, after tracing an oval with her wand three times counter-clockwise she said, "_Excitaret!_"

Hermione lowered her wand and bit her lower lip watching her parents anxiously. Slowly the blank expressions and distant gazes faded. Then, with a snap of realization, they blinked and looked around.

Her mother looked at her. "Hermione?"

Her father said, "Mione, what has happened?"

Hermione rushed forward and repeatedly hugged each of them sobbing uncontrollably and saying how very sorry she was to each of them.

Ginny had tears in her eyes. Harry and Ron did a high-five in jubilation. Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and squeezed her tight.

"There there my dear one," said her mother as she held Hermione and rubbed her back. "What has made you so upset? … Come over here and sit down with me."

Ron stepped up to Hermione's father and extending his hand said, "Not sure if you remember but I'm Ron Weasley. I think we last saw each other in Diagon Alley."

Dan shook Ron's hand. "Yes, you are … one of Arthur and Molly children and a good friend of Hermione." Looking at Ginny, her long red hair triggered a memory and he said in an unsure tone, "You are … Ginevra?"

"That's right. But if you please, call me Ginny."

Harry extended his hand. "I'm Harry Potter sir. It's good to see you again."

"Ah … yes, the one we were so worried about. I trust everything is well with you."

"Very well, thank you. Mission accomplished, a great evil has been defeated. It could not have been done without the extraordinary sacrifices made by Hermione."

"Please, find a place to sit and be comfortable. Emma and I would like to hear more about what has happened. It seems like we've just awoke from a long sleep."

"Dad, would you please come and sit next to me too?"

For the rest of the afternoon they talked. At times, Dan and Emma looked at them with shocked expressions as they told them, in general terms, what had happened. Hermione also explained, while holding their hands, what she had done to them.

With tears in her eyes she said, "Mum, Dad, I'm so very sorry for taking away your memory of me, even if it was just for a time. It was wrong and disrespectful of me to make that kind of decision for you. I promise, with all my heart, never do such a thing to you again. It's made me realize that there are enormous consequences to using certain kinds of magic."

Her mother said, "It is disappointing that you felt you couldn't talk to us about it. But hearing all you've been through, we understand your true reason for doing it." She squeezed Hermione's hand. "We love you very much too."

Her father squeezed her hand saying, "We're more proud of you than words can say. You've had to deal with so many unpleasant things. In the future, let us know if you think our knowledge and experiences can help."

Then looking at all of them he said, "You've all grown into such honest, responsible and independent adults." Looking at Hermione he said, "There are few greater gifts that a parent can receive from their child."

After a short pause, Emma glanced at the clock. "My word, it's dinner time. Are any of you hungry?"

When they all nodded, Dan said, "Why don't we all go out for dinner? Do you all like Italian?"

"Yes we do," said Ron enthusiastically. Harry, Hermione and Ginny grinned.

"It will be a very tight fit getting there," said Emma to Dan with concern. "We have a small car."

"We'll manage," said Dan.

"Umm … I might be able to help with that," said Hermione meekly.

"Yeah, an undetectable extension charm," said Ron excitedly. "Like what my Dad did to our car that time."

Dan and Emma looked at Ron and Hermione with bewildered expressions. Ron said, "It makes the inside of the car bigger than the outside."

Hermione smiled at the questioning look on their faces. "It will be easier if we show you."

"Very well," said Dan. "Your mother and I need to get use to being around magic again."

"Mum?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Maybe one day soon … could you … can I help you cook that casserole you use to make for us?"

Emma smiled warmly at her daughter's request. It had always been her favorite meal since she was a little girl.

"Of course my dear, and maybe a few of your other favorites too."

Hermione hugged her mother. Then, they all stood and followed Dan to the car.

Over dinner, they talked about how they had traveled to Australia and searched for them. It was agreed that they would all stay at the Granger house. Harry and Ginny were also persuaded to stay a few more days so that they could all go sightseeing together.

They returned to the house a few hours later comfortably drowsy from the meal. They played exploding snap, much to the delight of Dan and Emma. But it wasn't too long before they all felt sleepy. After some reassuring private words between Hermione and her mother, the two couches in the living room were magically extended. It had been an emotional day for Hermione. But now she felt much more at peace with herself. They all fell asleep in short order and slept soundly.

A while later before going to bed, Dan and Emma looked in on them and smiled warmly at the peace and serenity they saw.

"Did you see Mione and Ron during dinner?" whispered Dan to Emma. "They care very much for each other."

"Yes," whispered Emma. "Harry and Ginny care very much for each other too. I so hope they will have some peace in their lives now. They need to be carefree for a while."

Dan nodded and whispered, "We need to help them stay connected so they can put all that has happened behind them."

Emma turned to look at Dan and whispered, "Are you saying that we should move back to England?"

"Yes, I think I am," whispered Dan. "We shouldn't put Mione in the position of having to choose between being with us or her close friends. If we live in England, she'll be able to do both. Mind you, we'll need to come up with a good cover story for our friends as to where we've been all this time."

"That will require some creative thought," said Emma.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sound of soft conversation from the kitchen. She quietly got up and walked into the kitchen. Her parents, each with a cup of tea, were seated at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," said Hermione as she sat down at the table with them.

"Good morning," said Emma as she poured Hermione a cup of tea. "Sleep well?"

Hermione nodded and took a sip of tea. Then looking at them and frowning slightly she said, "I'm still feeling badly about what I did to you." She looked down at the table and her gaze became distant as she said, "This last year, there were times when I thought I might never see you again. It hurt to think that you might never know you had a daughter who loves you." She looked at them intently. "Do you really forgive me?"

"Yes, Mione we really do," said Dan. "At that time, you thought it was the best for us. You told us yesterday that we were in real danger and that you feared for our lives. That put an overwhelming stress on you. We are most sorry for you having to make that kind of decision at all. But you chose carefully and then took responsibility for your actions. You've made it right again and we can all put it behind us now."

"We love you very much and have only your best interest at heart," said Emma. "We want you to be happy. We'll always be your parents and we hope you will trust us like close friends when you need advice or an opinion. We'll support you even if we might disagree."

Hermione looked at them warmly. Then, with an uneasy expression she said, "Mum, Dad, I want to live with you for a while, even if that means moving here to Australia. We've missed so much as a family."

"We want to spend more time with you too," said Emma. "But it's clear to us that you, Ron, Ginny and Harry have a very close friendship, the kind that should be cherished and nurtured just like family. We don't want you to have to choose between them and us because either choice will leave a great emptiness in your heart. Your father and I have talked about it and we've decided to return to England."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy to hear you say that." She felt relieved as a weight was lifted from her shoulders. "You are absolutely the best Mum and Dad in the world." She got up and hugged them both.

She happily sat back down and took a sip of her tea.

"We also noticed you and Ron," said Emma with a smile. "Is there more than just friendship?"

Hermione smiled and looked into her teacup. "We've both been attracted to each other for almost as long as we've gone to Hogwarts. Neither of us had the courage to tell the other how we really felt until recently. A boyfriend girlfriend relationship is new for us and we're still sorting it out."

She looked up and was delighted to see both of her parents smiling at her in approval.

After a short pause, Dan said, "Mione, what are your plans for school this fall?"

"I want to go back and complete my NEWT's. Professor McGonagall said makeup classes are being arranged. I want to do something about the laws that regulate magical creatures. Magical creatures are treated so unfairly ..."

A while later, after putting the living room back in order, Harry, Ron and Ginny joined them in the kitchen. They happily shared in Hermione's excitement when she told them that her parents were moving back to England. Everyone pitched in to help prepare breakfast. Over breakfast, they planned what they wanted to see and do. It was decided that a morning shopping trip followed by an afternoon at the Healesville Sanctuary would fill their day. Emma and Dan were amazed at how quickly they cleaned up after breakfast using magic.

At the shopping mall, the girls and guys split up. Emma, Hermione and Ginny spent time looking at cloths and trying on different things. They playfully talked about how their respective boyfriends might react. The cosmetic counters received a fair amount of attention as well as the shoe and accessories stores. Ginny found a pair of red sandals she really liked and Hermione found a handbag. Emma was happy to be spending some girl time with Hermione and Ginny and getting reacquainted with them.

Dan, Harry and Ron spent some time in the electronics store. But mostly they just walked the mall window-shopping and talking. After making a complete circuit of the mall, Ron and Harry thought they should go meet back up with the others. Shaking his head knowingly, Dan told them that it was much too soon yet. So, they began another circuit of the mall. In a previously missed far corner of the mall, they came across a joke and novelty shop. Ron led them inside to look around. The merchandise paled in comparison to Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes in Diagon Alley. Nevertheless, a few things caught Ron's eye and resulted in a thoughtful expression on his face.

Ron was intently examining an object and running his fingers along the surface of the glass sphere. Pink and blue tendrils of light followed his fingers as he moved them. As Dan came up beside him, Ron said, "This is amazing. What is it?"

"I believe it's called a plasma globe."

"Is this what muggle electricity looks like?" asked Ron as he gazed into the globe and traced is finger on its surface.

"Sort of ... It shows the affect the electricity has on the air inside the globe. What do you think of it?"

Ron looked around to see that no one else was near. Then he said in a whisper, "With a bit of magic, this would be a great product in my brother's joke shop."

Dan whispered, "How would you change it?"

"Magic would connect two of them together. The people touching them would feel each other's hand and fingers. It would be like holding hands when you can't be with them. You could make them laugh by tickling their hand. Or maybe they could see an image each other in the glow."

"Those are interesting thoughts you have there," whispered Dan. "Any other ideas?"

Ron turned and pointed to a nearby shelf. "That metal spring thing over there. It's great that it can walk down stairs and slink from hand to hand. But a little magic could make it walk up walls and across the ceiling too. Maybe it could play hide and seek with little kids. Or curl itself to help them learn their letters and numbers."

As Harry walked up beside them, Ron said, "I wonder where I can find these things in England? It would be fun to work out the magic."

"Perhaps I can help you with a small business loan and you can get them now," said Dan. "What are your terms?"

Ron looked at Dan first with surprise and then a warm smile. After thinking for a moment he said, "How about cost plus ten percent of the profit on the first fifty items sold?"

"Those terms are acceptable," said Dan. Shaking Ron's hand he said, "Pick out what you need."

While Dan was talking to the cashier, Harry leaned close to Ron and whispered, "When did you learn to make business deals?"

"I picked up a few things listening to Fred and George when they talked about their joke shop. George is bloody brilliant when it comes to the business side of things."

They left the novelty shop carrying three bags and began walking toward the food court to meet up with the ladies for lunch. When they reached the food court, Emma, Hermione and Ginny were seated on a small bench talking. Hermione eyed the packages Ron was carrying. "What have you got there?"

"A few things I'm going to work on with George when we get back to England. That's all I'm going to say about it for now." Then looking at the packages Hermione was holding he said, "And what did you get?"

With a coy expression she said, "It's a secret for now. You'll see later."

After lunch, Dan drove them all to the Healesville Sanctuary. They enjoyed the afternoon leisurely walking around and looking at many different kinds of native animals that were there. The kangaroos, wombats and wallabies were favorites and the bird show was fascinating. Hermione particularly liked the koalas and said they reminded her of teddy bear. Harry and Ginny snickered and Ron put his arm around her. Dan and Emma smiled. Harry and Ginny had an enjoyable time talking with the parrots. Late in the afternoon, Dan treated them to ice cream cones as they began making their way toward the exit. Emma mentioned the need to stop by the grocery store on their way home. She wanted to make a particular casserole for dinner. A small squeak was heard from Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7: The Meadow

After breakfast the following morning, Dan and Emma left to go to their dentist office. They had appointments to keep with patients and wanted to begin closing down their practice. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny put the kitchen in order and then sat at the kitchen table deciding where they would go sightseeing. Ron and Harry had spread maps on the kitchen table and were pointing out places of interest. Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to each other looking through a small travel booklet that Hermione had picked up while grocery shopping the previous evening.

Hermione looked at Ginny and winked. Then, looking toward Ron and Harry she said, "We could go and see the famous domed reading room at the Melbourne library."

Ron and Harry froze and looked at her with expressions of dread on their faces. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Very funny," said Ron with a smirk. Harry grinned also.

Hermione said, "Well, maybe Harry and Ginny should decide since they will be going back to England tomorrow. What would you like to see?"

Ginny took the booklet from Hermione and after turning back a few pages said, "Sherbrooke Forest looks interesting. It's an all-natural forest area with native trees, birds and animals. There are walking trails and one that leads to a waterfall."

Harry pointed to the map, "Sherbrooke Forest is here and it's got a few apparition points. … Ron, what do you make of this?" Ron leaned in and looked closely where Harry was pointing. There was a small half red, half gold star slowly rotating along an alternate trail that led to the waterfall.

"Not sure mate. I haven't seen that mark anywhere else on the map. Hermione, Ginny, what do you think?"

After looking at it, both Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.

"Well then, let's go find out," said Harry.

* * *

They apparated into a secluded thicket beside a picnic area. From where they stood, the trailhead was visible a short distance away. A few other muggle hikers could be seen walking away toward the waterfall.

As they were about to step out of the thicket, Ginny said, "There's a path over here and a sign with an arrow that says 'Waterfall'. This must be the alternate trail. We should go this way."

They all agreed and Ginny, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione all began walking the narrow path. They had only walked a few minutes when the trail became wider and forked in two directions.

"Which way should we go?" said Harry.

Ron looked up from the map. "The two forks join up again further ahead."

After a short pause Harry said, "Ron, why don't you and Hermione take that trail and Ginny and I will take this one. If either of us comes across anything interesting, we can apparate to join back up."

"Okay. We'll see you up the trail in a bit." Both couples started walking the separate trails.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked quietly side-by-side for a few minutes taking in the sights. The path weaved its way through the dense underbrush and between the tall trees that filtered in a gray overcast light from above. Off to each side of the path they heard the call of lyrebirds. "Oh look!" said Ginny excitedly as they caught a brief glimpse of a lyrebird as it ran into a thicket.

As they were slowly walking, she said, "Harry, do you have any plans for when you get back to England?"

"Yeah. I want to ask Kingsley if I can join the Auror department. I still need to complete my NEWT's at Hogwarts but Kingsley said the Aurors were short handed and I'd like to help them if I can."

With an anxious expression on her face she said, "You need to do what you feel is right for you … but … will you be in a lot of danger or have to go away? I … I'm afraid of losing you again."

He abruptly stopped and turned to look at her. In her eyes, he saw trepidation and concern for him. She wanted him safe. Thoughts came back of how he had felt for her safety before leaving to hunt Horcruxes.

"Not just right for me, but right for us. I want you to tell me honestly if you don't feel right about me becoming an Auror. I'm going to do my best to avoid combat situations. I've already done more than my fair share of that. I think a detective career will help keep me mostly out of harm's way. Is this okay with you?"

_"Right for us,"_ she thought as the words calmed her fears. "Yes, that will do nicely. But I'll still worry about you."

They began walking again and he said, "What are your plans?"

"Mum and Dad would be very disappointed if I didn't finish my education. I've thought about working in the healer profession. But even nursing and healer assistants need top marks in their NEWT's. I also want to try out for the Gyffindor Quidditch team this year."

She looked at him with a tentative expression. "You know that scouts from professional Quidditch teams sometimes attend Hogwarts games that have seventh year players on them. I'm not sure I have what it takes to be pro but I'll be happy if I at least get a chance to try out. Now don't you laugh or tell anyone this but … when I was younger, I occasionally fancied myself playing for the Harpies."

"You're fantastic on a broom and I think you have a good chance at impressing a Quidditch scout."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks. Once we get home, I want to go to Hogwarts and help get the Quidditch pitch back in order."

"That sounds great. Can I help you?"

"That would be very much appreciated." Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They continued walking and after a moment she said, "Have you thought about where you will live?"

"Not really … Grimmauld Place I suppose. But I'm not too sure about its security. Yaxley was inadvertently given the secret when we escaped from the Ministry and he likely told other death eaters about it. Maybe I'll rent a flat somewhere."

In shocked disbelief she said, "Escaped from the Ministry?! Is this another story that I'll have to wait to hear?"

He pressed his lips together and then nodded his head.

"Humph," said Ginny in displeasure. After a short pause she said, "Harry, you're very welcome to stay at the Burrow. There's plenty of room and it would make Mum and Dad happy."

"That's a very tempting offer. But I've already imposed enough on your family."

In a scolding voice she said, "It's not an imposition Harry, you're as good as family. You'll need a much better reason than that."

"I'll be tempted to sneak into your room," smiled Harry. "These last few nights have been really nice."

"Yes they have and that will have to end when we get back. But to put your mind at ease, the door of my bedroom has a lock." She grinned. "I can use it if you think it will be necessary."

"Okay, I'll stay at the Burrow. And I'll let you know if you need to lock the door."

Ginny smiled warmly.

"But I am going to start looking for a place of my own. Someplace in the country."

"May I help you?"

He looked at her and there was softness in his expression, "Definitely." They began walking again and Harry said, "It needs to be open so you can see the stars at night and hear the wind rustle the leaves of the trees."

Ginny said, "I love the rushing sound the wind makes when it blows through pine trees." …

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand along the path. A small brook that paralleled the path a short distance away softly cascaded down its meandering course. Looking further up the path, they could see small animals scurry off into the shrubs as they approached. The majestic height of the eucalyptus and ash trees was awesome.

After a short while she said, "Ron, have you thought about what you'll do now that the war is over?"

"A little. Reckon I'll finish my classes at Hogwarts and then try to get into the Auror department. I'm not sure yet. With Fred's passing, I think Mum would probably feel better if I did some other career. I'm also not sure I can make the Auror academic requirements. As you know, I've always been more hands-on rather than facts and figures."

"I'll help you study for your NEWT's if that's the career you really want."

"That wouldn't be fair to you Hermione. You are going to have some very hard NEWT's of your own and you'll need to spend time studying for them."

"You know I've always helped you with your studies. Now … well, I want to help you get what you want for your life. I can manage time for both."

"I'm already well on the way to having what I want for my life." He gently squeezed her hand.

She looked at him with a warm smile.

"Besides, if I'm going to be successful as an Auror, I need to make it on my own and know the things they require. Otherwise, I'll just be putting myself and others in danger."

"If not an Auror, what other career?"

"I've thought about going into business with George. I think Fred was right when he said that folks need a laugh now and then. If George won't have me, then I fancy doing something in the Department for Magical Games and Sports. It would be a lot of work to get in there but it's something that I really like."

"It seems to me that you've thought about this more than just a little."

"Well, when a guy has a girlfriend, he needs to plan things out a bit further."

"If I'd have known that, I would have snogged you in first year," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, but think of all the arguments, misunderstandings and time spent in the library we'd have missed out on."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What are you going to do Hermione?"

"I definitely want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ever since we talked to Nesbit in the hospital wing, ideas have been popping into my head about how I might be able to do something."

"Are you going to restart SPEW?" said Ron teasing.

She hit him gently on the arm, "No, and it's …"

"S.P.E.W." Ron grinned. "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. See, I've learned a few facts. Why don't they ask that question on a test?"

Smiling, she wrapped her arm around his arm. "Maybe someday they will. We've fought so long against injustice for witches and wizards. I think it's time that intelligent magical creatures are also treated with respect."

"With Hermione Granger working on it, it's sure to happen."

They walked in silence for a short while.

"Ron," she said tentatively, "there's something else I want to talk to you about. Where do you plan to live when we get back to England?"

"At the Burrow of course, you can live there too. Mum and Dad would love to have you stay with them."

"Umm … so would my Mum and Dad," she said with a pained expression on her face.

"Oh …" He stopped as a chill of realization jabbed at him. He turned to face her. "You're right of course. I ah … Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I've been so use to having you around all the time that I didn't think about that."

"Ron," she said in a sincere voice, "Please believe me when I tell you that I'm very happy being with you. And I don't want it to stop. It's just that … Mum and Dad have missed so much with me being away at Hogwarts. I want us be a family again. And not just with me, they want to get to know you too."

Ron put his arms around her. She tensely waited for what he would say.

"I understand Hermione. Your Mum and Dad need to be part of your life. And I'm happy to know they want me included. Now that you-know-who is gone, there will be time enough for all of our family and friends."

She let out a deep sigh and hugged him firmly. "Teddy knows how to make my anxieties go away." Then, she looked at him with a serious expression and in an authoritative voice said, "Ron, I want you to promise me that we will see or at the very least, talk to each other, every day!"

"That's an easy promise." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then they turned and, arm in arm, continued walking.

* * *

The trail they were on dovetailed and rejoined with the other. They had hardly noticed the passage of time as they talked intently with each other. They came to a stop and looked down the other path to see if Harry and Ginny were close. Presently, they heard voices and saw them approach absorbed in conversation with each other.

Ron pulled out his map and began to study it.

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "Have a nice walk?"

"Yes, we did. ... How about you?"

"We did indeed."

Harry smiled to himself. He knew that girls sometimes spoke in a secret language that only they understood. Maybe someday he would try to learn it, if that was even possible for a guy to do.

"The place indicated by that mark should be just a little further up the trail," said Ron to the others.

They walked slowly for a few minutes carefully looking on each side of the trail. The vegetation grew thicker on each side as they walked and the way ahead darkened. Now large ferns dripping with dew blocked their view on both sides. But soon they saw a small path, almost completely hidden, branching off into the ferns. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Ginny took Harry's hand and led him along the narrow path followed closely by Hermione and Ron.

They followed the winding path in single file. The ferns and undergrowth became thicker with each step and the light filtering in from above grew steadily dimmer. They had to duck under and climb over tree branches along the way and their cloths became damp and they brushed against the wet plants. When it began to seem to each of them that they had gone the wrong way, the path turned sharply and abruptly ended on the edge of a large brightly lit clearing. They all took a few steps into the clearing and then stopped and stared.

Trees of oak, birch and hornbeam arched away on the left and right encircling a very large meadow for as far as they could see. The scene was bathed in a warm light and everything seemed to be radiating a fuzzy white glow of limitless vitality. The meadow was covered in green grasses and flowers of lavender, poppy, and marigold. Butterflies fluttered about the blossoms and a light breeze made the flowers sway gently. The intense blue sky was dotted with puffy white clouds and a flock of migrating birds flew high overhead in the distance.

Widely scattered across the meadow grew trees of apple, pear and cherry. Some had fruit on their branches and others were in colorful spring bloom. The sound of flowing water could be heard and a small brook wound its way between the trees. Along the banks of the brook grew watercress, rosemary, laurel and many other herbs. A step stone footpath before them led up a gentle slope toward a distant group of large trees growing on the crest of the meadow. And from that group of trees, the faint murmur like that of an immense choir of voices could be heard. The sound was haunting and it seemed to be a musical composition.

"This is wonderful," said Ginny. "Are we still in the forest?"

They all turned to look back at the way they came. The path that led them into the clearing was still there though partially hidden.

"It's like a living apothecary," exclaimed Hermione. "I don't recognize most of the plants."

"Neville would absolutely love this," said Ginny.

"As a precaution," said Hermione, "we should leave a mark where we came in."

She took out her wand and giving it a quick wave said, "_Avis!_" A number of small birds with brown wings and yellow breast feathers appeared fluttering in the air before her. Ron grimaced slightly and took a step back.

Hermione giggled and said, "Nothing to worry about Ron." Harry grinned.

Ron's eyes were fixed on the birds as they flew to a nearby tree and perched in its branches. Then the birds began happily singing the Hogwarts song. With an expression of satisfaction, Hermione turned to face the meadow. She pointed her wand toward the group of trees on the crest of the meadow. After casting a few revealing charms, she turned to the others and said, "We're the only ones here."

"Let's follow the footpath toward the choir sound," said Ginny eagerly.

The soft delicate sound of the choral symphony grew no louder as they approached the cluster of baobab and cedar trees. Now a soft sound, like many distant wind chimes, could be heard. It blended harmoniously with the choir of voices. As they carefully stepped into a clearing within the group of trees, a circle of very old stone monoliths of different shapes and sizes came into view. The tallest of the monoliths were easily twenty feet high and they were all engraved with runes and ancient writing. Toward the center of the circle of monoliths, a low circular wall of tightly fitting stones held a very large pool of crystal clear water. The pool was filled to the brim and all around, water seeped over the top and down the sides of the stone enclosure. Within the pool, large jagged rocks were sticking out of the water in different places and at odd angles. A large silvery object, that looked something like a crown, floated a short distance above the center of the pool. It was covered with symbols and set with oddly faceted gemstones. Colored beams of light glinted and fell onto the surface of the water as it slowly rotated. And above the diadem, a star-like point of light twinkled brightly.

With expressions of wonder on their faces, they moved closer and paused just within the circle of obelisks. They could now see that the star-like point of light was radiating a glow onto the surface of the pool of water. It also cast a diffuse beam of light down into the center of the floating silvery crown. Within the confines of the crown, a thin grayish cloud of mist floated and gently swirled. Dark onyx-like droplets fell at random from the lower edge of the crown along its circumference. When a falling droplet touched the water in the pool, it would softly chime with a unique tone and a bubble would form. And as the ripples from the droplet spread out on the surface of the water, the tone wavered with an ethereal quality. The slow and gentle rain of droplets produced a genial symphony of sound. It was melodious, ever changing, and somehow, familiar and heartwarming.

They continued walking along the footpath as it turned to encircle the pool of water. Much closer now, they could see that the water in the pool contained an intricate lace-like pattern of many different sized bubbles. Within each transparent bubble, a mist was visible. In places, the bubbles were packed close together like foam. In other areas, the bubbles formed a tendril like a spider web that interconnected the pattern and joined it into a unity.

Almost imperceptibly, the bubbles flowed outward toward the edge of the pool. As they did, the mist within most of the bubbles turned white seemingly at random. In many places, the pattern encountered the jagged rocks in the pool. Upon contact, some of the bubbles would burst. The mist within was released and a small chip of the rock sunk into the depths of the water. But most of the bubbles re-threaded the lace pattern and flowed around the rocks. All across the surface of the water, gray and white mists could be seen.

Inevitably, the outward motion of the lace pattern brought the bubbles into contact with the stone edge of the enclosure and caused them to burst. As each bubble burst, it released its gray or white mist. The gray mist tumbled like a thin fog over the stone edge of the pool. Then it continued outward and dissolved into the low-growing hemlock and wild roses that closely surrounded the pool. The white mists became sprite-like and rose slowly upward turning pink and then golden. The sprites dissolved into a translucent cloud that floated high over the entire area enclosed by the monoliths. Different parts of the cloud pulsated, as if laughing, and it radiated a gentle glow of purest golden light as it gently swirled and undulated.

"This is amazing," said Ron as they slowly walked around the pool. "Hermione, do you know what the runes and symbols mean?"

With a slight frown of concentration she said, "I recognize the Elder Futhark runes and the Theban alphabet. But I'd need my Spellman Syllabary to work out the other symbols. Most look very old and I'm not sure they're even in the Syllabary." She pointed and said, "The large sigils on the stone enclosure mean Fire, Earth, Water and Air. They are the ancient understanding of the fundamental elements of the world. They also represent the base nature of human beings; desire, stability, emotion and thought."

"The colored stones on the floating silver ring are unusual," said Ginny. Pointing she said, "That reddish one is tee shaped and the green one next to it is shaped like a six point star."

"Look at that yellowish crescent moon and blue star," said Ron. "And that purplish one looks a bit like a yin and yang."

"The engraved rune that looks like an arrow pointing up is chokmah," said Hermione. "It means wisdom. And the rune shaped like the number four is called chesed which means mercy."

Harry pointed saying, "I remember those runes from astronomy class. That's the symbol for Venus and the one next to it is Mars."

"They can also represent man and woman," said Hermione. "When the two symbols partially overlap, like those do, it means man and woman joined together. That's what's so fascinating about runes. They can mean different things and yet, those things share a common truth."

They walked a short distance further and saw a group of willow and aspen trees shading a stone pew. The pew faced the pool and had a high curved back. They decided to sit and rest for a while. They were surprised to find that it felt like sitting in one of the plushy comfortable couches in the Gryffindor common room. Harry pulled water bottles from his rucksack and handed them to the others. They talked quietly and watched the dark droplets falling into the pool. The music-like tones were soft, gentle and hypnotic and evoked a peaceful calmness in each of them.

A few moments later, the scent of jasmine wafted on the breeze. A vaporous magenta colored mist that looked like thin wispy ribbons fluttered in. They watched without blinking as the mist swirled into a small fuzzy cloud a short distance in front of where they sat. Then, a gentle voice from the cloud began to chant.

_ Where waters flow and spring blossoms grow,  
In a meadow made of dreams from above,  
Joined with heavenly grace in that sacred place,  
Two hearts create life out of love._

_From conception day, until it must pass away,_  
_A soul's journey of comforts and aches,_  
_On a temporal quest to find purpose and zest,_  
_Unique path, each day chosen, it makes._

_Learn from those who have lived and the wisdom they give,_  
_The toils of their labors untold,_  
_Choice seeds I am sowing, the world ever growing,_  
_The vision for a universe unfolds._

_With another to share a lifelong promise of care,_  
_Labor of love and family traditions replete,_  
_Reminisce the bygone days, when youthful vigor was ablaze,_  
_Earthly lessons for the soul are complete._

_Now essence the treasure, time no longer the measure,_  
_A lifetime in the blink of an eye,_  
_Where eternally imbued, and our spirits renewed,_  
_Another place and being is nigh._

_Throughout infinite night, countless stars dim and bright,_  
_Worlds of wonder and difference entwine,_  
_Their proverbs desired and enlightenment inspired,_  
_Spirits joined with their creator divine._

_With all wisdom accrue, I compose symphony anew,_  
_The word and power of love to bestow,_  
_Burst forth golden light and in rapturous delight,_  
_Waters of life, in a barren meadow, begin to flow._

The voice faded into silence and only the soft chime-like tones of the droplets falling into the pool could be heard. The cloud diffused and floated out across the pool where it mingled and became indistinct with the other mists rising from the water. They all sat in silence staring out across the pool.

After a moment, Ginny said softly, "That was beautiful. Have you heard anything like it before?"

"No," said Hermione quietly. "It made me feel … peaceful; like watching the sunset on a warm summer evening. What about you Ron?"

"It seems familiar but I can't place it." He looked at Ginny. "The tune felt like something Mum might have sung to us when we were little."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. Looking at Harry she said, "What do you think Harry?"

"I think I've heard part of it before," still looking at the pool. Turning to look at their questioning eyes he said, "It was after being cursed in the forest. I remember hearing very faint music that faded away as I became aware of my surroundings in that place."

"That chant seemed other worldly to me," said Hermione.

"This whole place seems other worldly," said Ginny. Then looking around she said, "I love the magic that's here!"

After a while, they all stood and continued to walk slowly along the stone steps around the pool. They talked about the runes and the different shapes and patterns the bubbles formed in the pool.

Abruptly, Harry pointed toward the pool. "Look there, glowing bubbles close together, two gold ones and two red ones."

They all stopped and looked. It appeared that these bubbles had just passed through a narrow split between two large jagged rocks in the pool. A strand of bubbles trailed behind and connected to a much larger group also trying to pass through. Ahead of the colored bubbles, toward the outside edge of the pool, were a few much smaller stones.

"You reckon that might represent us?" said Ron.

"I think so," said Harry.

"Maybe," said Hermione. "It could mean almost anything."

"If not us, than what?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione shaking her head slightly.

"It does seem to fit what has happened," said Ginny."The rock looks like it's been split down the middle and broken into two pieces."

"There are other pairs of rocks like that all over the pool," said Harry. "Some are smaller and others have wider gaps between them."

They were all quiet for a moment. Then they slowly continued walking. A short while later, they arrived again at the footpath that led back toward the meadow and forest beyond. They stopped and looked around lost in thought. It was an awe-inspiring place that brought a feeling of solace to each of them.

"I wish I'd brought my books on rune translation," said Hermione in a disappointed tone. "I would so much like to spend more time studying the inscriptions."

"We can come back again sometime," said Ron in a consoling voice." This made Hermione smile.

"I'm so happy we got the chance to see this," said Ginny. "It's all so wonderful." She took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze.

They reluctantly started walking the footpath that led them back to the forest. The sound of the music from the pool slowly faded. They reached the path that led back into the forest and Hermione recalled her singing birds from the tree. They flew back and briefly circled around her singing brightly before dissolving into thin air.

Then with one last look across the meadow, they all turned and walked back into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8: Troubled Times

A short while later, they returned to the trail and continued toward the waterfall. Soon, the sights and sounds of rushing water greeted them. The area was lush with vegetation and people of all ages were there. They leisurely strolled around the area taking in the sights and watching the people. They overheard a family discussing lunch plans as they walked past. Not too long after, the four of them began making their way along the muggle foot track that led out of the forest.

When they reached the end of the track, Ron took a quick glance at his map and then said in a whispered voice, "There's a magical tavern this way."

After a short walk up a secluded path, which led them through a muggle-repelling charm, Tethys Tavern came into view. Going inside, Ron and Hermione made their way toward the seating area to find a table. Harry and Ginny went to get them all sandwiches and iced tea. Rejoining Ron and Hermione at a corner table, they ate lunch and quietly discussed what they had seen.

While they ate, Harry periodically scanned the room. His attention was drawn to a table on the far side. Two heavyset men were seated there and repeatedly looked toward him while they talked. The expression on the faces of the two men grew steadily more hostile. After a time, the two men stood. They each wore shabby clothing and their hair was unkempt. Their faces had stern unpleasant expressions that were framed by short scraggly beards. With some difficulty, they began weaving their way through the maze of tables and heading to where the four of them were sitting.

"Could be trouble," said Harry to the others in a low voice. Wands quickly slipped partway down from under their sleeves and into their hands but remained hidden and out of sight. When the men were a few table distances away, Harry and Ron stood and faced them but didn't show their wands. The two men abruptly stopped, taken aback at being noticed.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and the hostile expression on her face sent a threatening and unmistakable warning. She started to stand.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny. Leaning close, Hermione said in a whisper, "Stay seated and cover Harry. Be ready to cast a shield charm around him if those men try anything. I'll cover Ron. Keep your wand out of sight."

Ginny nodded. Two firmly held wands were now at the ready under the table.

One of the men pointed his finger at Harry. "I know who you are and ya ain't welcome in these parts. You and your lot clear out before they ave ta carry you out."

The room became quiet and the eyes of the witches and wizards present in the room looked toward them.

"We'll be finishing our lunch first," said Harry coolly.

"Think you're strong enough to take us on do yah? We'll mop the floor with yah."

"We've taken on far worse than you," said Harry dryly. "Listen, he's gone for good. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"I ain't afraid of nothin' and it wasn't him callin' all the shots anywayz." His crooked and yellow teeth showed as he grinned savagely. "Azkaban, right under their noses."

The other man grabbed him by the arm and said, "Shut up Joey! You're talkin' too much!"

"Get off me," as he wrenched his arm free and staggered on the spot. "This stupid lot don't know nothin."

He felt an uneasy pang in his stomach at these words. _"Giving orders from Azkaban? Who? How?" _thought Harry. _"Make him say more."_

"You're misinformed," said Harry forcefully. "Death eaters, and those who were in league with them, escaped Azkaban last year. Everyone knows that."

Joey started to take a step toward Harry. Ginny's wand took careful aim. Harry stepped toward him and he abruptly stopped.

Grinning again, Joey said, "They ain't calling it solitary for nothing." He let out a savage laugh. "And that chair's what got him in there!" He cackled again.

Presently, a very large and burley barkeep disgustedly threw a hand towel down onto the bar and walked over to them. He stood in front of the two men pointing his finger at them. "I've told you before that I don't want any trouble from you. You've been drinking all morning and you're not getting another drop from me today. You and Tony clear out or I'm calling in the jacks."

The barkeep began ushering them toward the door. "Keep your colorful metaphor hands off me! We're leaving this damned place and you'd better watch your step! I know people who can make this place a big hole and rubble just like that kids damn Ministry is gonna be. I said LEGGO!"

A frown began to form on Harry's face as he watched the barkeep push Joey and Tony out the door and slam it shut behind them. His mind was racing as he pieced together and carefully weighed what he had just heard.

The barkeep returned to Harry. "Sorry about that, those two are nothing but trouble."

"Who are they?"

In a low voice he said, "Joey and Tony Fillingham. From the bits and pieces I've heard, the Ministry of Magic in England tried them years ago for using magic on muggles. They were found guilty and after some time in Azkaban, they came to Australia. I think they're both members of a local gang now that has connections in England. That's all I know. You and your friends enjoy lunch and watch out for yourselves." With that, the barkeep turned and walked away.

Harry and Ron started to turn back toward their table when a raised voice said, "Those two do not speak for all of us." Harry caught sight of an elderly man standing with his drink raise toward him. Slowly, most of the people in the room stood and held their drinks aloft.

"Thank you for your support," said Harry in a raised voice. "May we all live in peace."

"Hear, hear!" was the resounding reply.

Those who had stood reseated themselves. Harry and Ron sat down at the table with Hermione and Ginny. Then Harry leaned toward them and said in a low voice, "We have to get word back to the Aurors right away. The Ministry of Magic may be in danger."

"You thinking a bomb or something?" said Ron in a whisper.

"Yeah," nodded Harry grimly.

"It's morning there and people will be starting to arrive for work," whispered Ginny with an expression of dread.

Ron said in a low voice, "Maybe we should follow those two blokes and see if we can get more information out of them."

"That would be very risky legally," whispered Hermione. "We're not citizens of this country. Besides, if our suspicions are correct, we have no time to lose. Let's get back to the house."

They quickly made their way out of the pub. Once outside, Harry and Ginny quickly joined hands. Ron and Hermione did the same. There were two pops as they disapparated an instant later.

* * *

The silence of the Granger living room was punctuated by the sound of their arrival as they all appeared an instant later. Harry reached into his pocket and quickly withdrew the badge Kingsley had given him. Holding it in the palm of his open hand, the fingers of his other hand simultaneously touched the five points of the star. A moment later, blue smoke began to rise from the Auror emblem that was engraved in the center of the badge. A small fuzzy blue orb formed in the air a few inches above the badge. A thin violet colored tendril of misty light connected the orb to the badge.

The orb flickered with white light as a voice said, "Hello Mister Potter. This is Auror Sanders. Are you and your friends okay?"

"Yes, we're fine and call me Harry. Listen, we just had a run-in with two men in a pub. One of them was really drunk and let information slip about a possible plot against the Ministry."

"Did you get the names of the men? Can you describe them?"

"Joey and Tony Fillingham. Joey did most of the talking. They both looked to be in there forties, stocky, with scraggly beards and were dressed in dirty cloths."

"They also needed a bath," said Ron with a wave of his hand as if clearing the air.

Harry said, "The barkeep said he heard that they had been previously tried in England, served time in Azkaban and then left the country."

The orb flickered, "What did the two men say?"

"Joey said there is someone in Azkaban solitary confinement giving orders to people on the outside. As the barkeep was throwing them out of the pub, Joey threatened him saying to watch his step or the pub would be a big hole and rubble like the Ministry was going to be."

"Do you consider this information credible?"

In an exasperated tone, Harry said, "Of course. I wouldn't have called you otherwise! This is wasting time."

"Let me ask you the question differently. In your judgment, do you think Joey gave you factual and reliable information?"

There was a pause. Harry glanced at the others who were looking back at him with unsure expressions on their faces. Thoughts of other serious decisions raced through his head. Rarely did he have all the information he needed to know for sure. But when lives were in jeopardy, the answer had always been clear.

"Yes."

"Very good," the Auror replied. "What is your assessment?"

"I think there could be a bomb hidden in the Ministry somewhere. Joey also mentioned the courtroom interrogation chair in passing. Maybe the bomb is there or the chair is how it will be set off. Is there a bomb squad that can check?"

"We can call in a secret muggle team if we don't find anything with a magical sweep of the area. We'll get on it right away Harry. Your information corroborates with some other intelligence we've collected. A trial is scheduled to begin in a few hours. Kingsley and the entire Wizengamot will be present."

"Don't let anyone sit in the interrogation chair," said Harry. "Search everyone as they enter the courtroom for muggle electronic devices."

"Okay Harry. I'll check back with you later."

The orb quietly popped like a balloon and the blue smoke dissolved into the air. They all looked at each other with grim expressions on their faces.

"He said the information corroborated with other intelligence," said Hermione with a thoughtful expression. "I wonder what it could be?"

"Maybe they know about the bloke in Azkaban," said Ron. "Maybe they're using him to track down others."

"I'm worried about Dad," said Ginny with a helpless expression on her face. "Is there a way we can contact him? To tell him to stay home from work?"

"Not by any of the normal magical means I'm aware of," said Hermione. "We're too far away. If only he had one of these badges or a muggle telephone."

"Even if we could, that wouldn't stop Dad from going in to help," said Ron. They all nodded in agreement.

"Nothing we can do now but wait," said Harry in a powerless tone of voice. He took Ginny's hand and they sat down on the couch. Ron and Hermione did the same on the other couch.

The afternoon past slowly as they talked and speculated about what might be happening at the Ministry. They also planned and prepared the evening meal which helped take their minds away from worrying thoughts. Dan and Emma arrived home in the late afternoon and were pleasantly surprised to find supper waiting for them. During supper, they told Dan and Emma about what had happened at the tavern. After supper, they quickly and magically tidied up the kitchen and then sat around the kitchen table talking. The anxiety level of Ron and Ginny rose steadily as the evening wore on.

"You'd think we'd have heard something by now," said Ron. "Maybe we should call them."

"If something important is happening," said Hermione, "it won't help if we interrupt them. Besides, we're only suppose to use the badges if we need help or have information to report."

"Harry," said Ginny tentatively. "Can we change our travel arrangements and leave for the Burrow tonight?"

Harry saw the grave expression on Ginny's face. It reminded him of the same expression he'd seen on Molly's face in the days before they left to hunt Horcruxes. It gave him an empty feeling to see her that way. He was about to respond when the badge on the table in front of him started vibrating. Then, blue smoke began to rise from the badge.

The fuzzy blue orb formed and it flickered as a voice said, "Harry, this is Auror Sanders. Are you there?"

"We're here," said Harry. "Is everything okay at the Ministry?"

The orb flickered, "Yes Harry. Thanks to your vigilance and timely information, we were able to thwart a potential attack. Your suspicions were correct. A device was found with the help of a muggle special operations team. It has been neutralized and no longer poses a threat."

Everyone at the table let out a sigh of relief and then a cheer.

"That is very good news to hear," said Harry smiling.

The orb flickered, "Harry, when will you be returning to England? I'd like to meet with you as soon as practical to get additional information for my report."

"We could meet tomorrow afternoon at the Burrow."

"Okay Harry. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again for your help."

"Thank you Auror Sanders. We'll all sleep better here knowing that everything is okay."

The blue orb quietly popped and dissolved into the air.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Harry and Ginny collected up their belongings and readied themselves for travel back to England. Dan, Emma, Ron and Hermione were seated at the kitchen table talking. There was an open magical map on the table in front of Ron. Dan was also looking at it. They all stood as Harry and Ginny entered the room to say their goodbyes.

Turning to Dan and Emma, Harry said, "Thank you so very much for everything. We really enjoyed staying with you and seeing a bit of Australia."

"Our pleasure," said Dan shaking Harry's hand. "It was nice getting reacquainted. We hope to see you again once we're back in England. Emma and I sincerely hope that you will be able to live a more peaceful life now."

Ginny moved and gave Dan and Emma each a quick hug. Then she said, "Thank you so much. We had a wonderful time being here with you."

"You are both welcome in our home any time," said Emma. "Don't be shy."

"Thank you," said Harry. Turning to Ron and Hermione he said, "We'll see you two back in England then."

Hermione moved to Ginny and hugged her saying, "Thanks for coming along and helping me." She stepped back and with a wink said, "We'll have so much to talk about when I get back."

"Yes we will," said Ginny with a wink.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry. Their eyes connected and Harry saw deep gratitude in them. She moved forward and hugged him firmly. She quietly said to him, "Thank you Harry for helping me get my parents back. You are a dear, dear friend."

"You're most welcome," said Harry. "Promise me you'll ask if there is anything else I can do to help."

"I promise." She released him and stepped back.

"Have a good trip back," said Ron giving Harry a quick hug. Turning to Ginny, he hugged her and said, "Tell Mum not to worry. We'll be back in a week or two."

"I will." She grinned, "But Mum will still worry." Ron smiled and nodded.

Ginny said, "Say, will this be your first trip by muggle air transport?"

"Yeah," said Ron enthusiastically. "I'm looking forward to it, can't be too much different than riding a broom."

Dan, Emma, Ron and Hermione moved back behind the kitchen table. Ron touched a spot on the map with his wand and a floating image of the Melbourne Magical Transport Office appeared. Harry and Ginny took each other's hand.

"Bye everybody," said Ginny as she waved happily.

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. He turned and looked at the floating image for a brief moment. Then, with a gently swish and a pop, they disapparated.

"That seems like such a marvelous way to travel," said Dan in amazement. "What does it feel like?"

"Like being squeezed out of a tube of toothpaste," said Hermione. "And it makes you sick in the stomach until you get use to it." She glanced at Ron and said, "You can also splinch yourself."

"Splinch?" said Emma.

"Yeah," said Ron casually. "You know, leave part of your body behind. It can happen if you don't do the spell right."

Dan and Emma's eyes grew very large for a moment as mental images formed. Then Dan said, "Maybe we'll just leave that form of travel to you two. We'll use the non-magical ways instead."

"I whole heartedly agree," said Emma.

Ron and Hermione grinned. Then Hermione said, "So ... how can we help you get ready for the trip back to England?"

* * *

In a flash of green light, Harry and Ginny wearily stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow. It was well past midnight and the Burrow was dimly lit and quiet. They made their way into the parlor and sat in the loveseat in front of the dying fire.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry in a quiet voice. "Any ill effects from the travel?"

"No, just tired," said Ginny in a quiet voice. "We'd better drink that travel potion so we can get ourselves back on England time. I don't think I'll be able to sleep just yet."

Harry reached into his mokeskin pouch and withdrew two small vials. He unstoppered them and handed one to Ginny. After drinking the potion, they snuggled comfortably together into the corner of the loveseat and gazed at the glowing embers in the fireplace.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" asked Harry.

"Yes, very much. I had a wonderful time helping Hermione and being with you. Australia is a very interesting country and I'd like to visit it again sometime. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great and I feel really good for Hermione. She has her parents back and I don't think I've ever seen her happier. And Ron is getting on really well with them too. I think they noticed that Ron and Hermione fancy each other."

"I think they noticed us too." She gave Harry a squeeze. "Hermione has really great parents. They were shocked when they heard what happened last year. I don't think there are too many muggle or wizarding parents who would be so understanding."

"Your Mum and Dad are fantastic too. But I wasn't too sure they'd let you come along with us."

"I was fairly certain they'd let me go. They trust all of us to know and do the right thing." She smiled. "Besides, after all that's happened this last year, what's a little trip half-way 'round the world?"

Harry smiled and gave her a squeeze.

They were quiet. After a short while, she yawned. "I think the potion is working, I'm getting sleepy."

There was no response. She turned to see Harry asleep. She nudged him gently. "C'mon, you need to sleep in Ron's room."

Harry opened his eyes and nodded sleepily. They stood and Harry followed as they quietly ascended the stairs. At the door to her room, she stopped and turned to face him with a sleepy smile.

"Pleasant dreams," said Harry as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Goodnight Harry, see you in the morning."

She turned and after entering her room, closed the door. Harry climbed the remaining stairs to Ron's room. He lay down on the cot and was asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9: A Special Place

"Good morning," said Harry as he entered the kitchen of the Burrow the next morning. He saw Ginny sitting at the table and folding a piece of parchment.

"Good morning Harry," said Ginny.

"Harry dear," said Molly, "so good to see you." She gave him a firm hug. "I was so happy when Ginny mentioned you'd be staying with us for a while."

Molly released him and Harry said, "Just 'til I get a place of my own."

"Stay as long as you like, it's no trouble at all and you are most welcome." She turned back and continued making breakfast.

Ginny stood and walked to the kitchen window. She opened the window and called out, "Pigwidgeon! I have a letter for you to deliver!"

A moment later, a very excited ball of feathers landed on the windowsill hooting happily and pacing back and forth.

Ginny giggled. "Hold still silly so I can tie it on." A moment later she said, "It goes to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. Have a nice flight."

The owl hooted happily and then took off like a skyrocket into the air. A moment later, the owl was out of sight. Ginny turned from the window to see Harry still standing where Molly had released him from her hug. He had an absent expression on his face as he gazed unfocused toward the window.

"Harry?" said Ginny. "What is it?"

"… Huh? … Oh … nothing. Just thinking," said Harry in a quiet voice as he moved toward the table and sat down.

Ginny sat down next to Harry. "Hedwig?" she said in a caring voice.

Harry nodded.

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze saying, "I miss her too."

"Here you are," said Molly as she placed plates in front of Harry and Ginny. "Tuck in before it gets cold."

"Good morning everyone," said Arthur as he hastily entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Both back safe and sound?"

"Yes Dad. Everything went well and Hermione restored her parents' memories of her."

"That is so good to hear," said Molly as she placed a plate in front of Arthur. "Hermione must be very happy."

"Yes, she is," said Harry.

With a wink at Harry, Ginny said, "Mum, Ron said to tell you they'll be back in a week or two and not to worry."

"That's a bit like telling the sun not to rise," said Arthur barely above a whisper.

"I heard that Arthur," said Molly a scolding tone of voice. "After all that has happened to this family, it's a wonder we don't having to drink calming draught twice a day."

"Yes dear," said Arthur in a conciliatory tone. "I'm sorry. Dan and Emma will look after them. They may be muggles, but they are wise and sensible."

"Mister Weasley," said Harry, "How are things at the Ministry?"

"Getting better now that Kingsleys on the job," said Arthur casually. "There were some rumors yesterday about a security problem in one of the lower level courtrooms but that sort of thing happens sometimes. I understand there was a death eater trial yesterday. Why do you ask?"

Harry looked at Ginny and ever so slightly shook his head. "We heard mention of it in Australia."

"My word," said Arthur taking a bite of toast, "a long way for that news to travel. But that's all I know about it. The details of the case are being kept very confidential."

Harry took a sip of his orange juice. Then he said, "I wanted to tell to you that Auror Sanders will be stopping by this afternoon. He wants to talk to me."

"Thanks for letting me know. Are they trying to recruit you into the ranks?"

"Yeah, but I've been thinking about that career. I think I fancy something like a detective."

Standing by the sink behind Harry, Molly glanced at Harry for a moment with a concerned look on her face but she didn't say anything.

Arthur stood. "Well, I'm running a bit late this morning and must be on my way to the office." He went over and kissed Molly on the cheek. "See you all this evening."

"By Dad," said Ginny. "Have a nice day."

"The same to all of you." Then he stepped out the kitchen door and disapparated.

A short while later, Ginny said, "Mum, can we help you with anything today?"

"No Ginny dear, nothing today. You and Harry just rest from your travels. I'll be leaving in a bit to visit with Andra Diggory."

Ginny turned to Harry. "A quick stop by Fred's grave and then a morning walk?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

Ginny took a piece of toast and put it in her pocket. They both stood and Harry followed Ginny out the kitchen door. They walked silently toward the old oak tree. Upon reaching the grave, Ginny dropped down onto one knee and took out her wand. She pointed her wand at the base of the headstone and said, "_Orchideous!_" A bouquet of many different colored wildflowers appeared. Standing up, she pocketed her wand and then took Harry's hand. Sparrows sang in the tree above them. After a few moments of silence, they began walking toward the woods on the far side of the field.

"You didn't want to tell my Dad about what happened to us yesterday?"

"No, not yet. Your Dad is really well connected at the Ministry. If he doesn't know the details of that trial, it must be important to keep it quiet. I'll ask Auror Sanders about it this afternoon."

"I'm relieved that nothing serious happened. … Oh! Look over there!" She pointed to a patch of sky above the woods a short distance away. A bird hovered in flight for a moment and then flew down out of site. "I think it was a Kestrel."

"I envy you having lived and grown up in the countryside like this, away from all the city lights and noise."

They walked slowly along the path that led toward the woods talking quietly. Harry became caught up in the pure natural surroundings as she pointed out things he had not noticed before. They saw squirrels and quail ahead of them on the pathway that moved into the tall grass of the field as they approached. When they'd reach the place on the path where the animal had been, she would break off a piece of the toast and drop it by the opening in the tall grass.

Upon reaching the edge of the woods she said, "Follow me. There's a place I want to show you."

She led him into the woods a short distance and then stepped between two closely growing bushes. They quietly walked among the trees and underbrush, their feet making a soft crunching sound with each step. Though there was no path, she confidently moved forward. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves causing points of light on the ground all around them. The damp stillness and woodsy scents of the cool morning air heightened their senses. A few minutes later, she turned and disappeared from view through a small opening in a line of closely growing high bushes. Harry followed. Stepping into a bright clearing on the other side, he abruptly stopped. The sight took his breath away.

She walked slowly down a grass-covered slope toward a small stream. There were boulders, wildflowers, tall reeds and large trees all around. The water in the stream lapped between the rocks along its course making a gentle bubbling sound. The sunlight illuminated her long silky hair making it flash its fiery red color. Stopping by the edge of the stream, she looked back over her shoulder toward him with an alluring smile and soft inviting eyes.

_"B..limey!" _thought Harry as a dreamy expression came to his face. His eyes lingered and took in every detail of the pleasant sight before him. He wondered, _"Do her shorts and top fit more snugly now?"_

She held out her hand beckoning him to join her. He felt a brief flutter as he began to move forward still intently gazing at her. One of his steps found uneven ground and it caused him a slight stumble. She smiled broadly.

Taking her hand he said, "You have a powerful stunning charm."

She giggled and then led him across the stream, stepping on two large stones just above the water. The grassy slope was steeper on this side of the stream. They sat down side by side on the thick mat of grass by the edge of the stream. She removed her sandals and lay on her back dangling her feet in the water.

"This is wonderful," said Harry still turning his head and taking in the sight around him.

"It's my special secret place. I come here when I need to sort things out. You're the only one I've ever brought here."

"I'm honored. Your secret is safe with me." Then looking around with a thoughtful expression, he said, "But somehow … this place seems a bit familiar."

He picked up a few small stones and tossed them one by one into the stream. Then he lay back and gazed up at the trees watching the leaves dance in the breeze against the blue sky.

She picked a long blade of grass from a tuft growing nearby. Then gazing up at the sky she said, "Were you at a place like this last year when you were away?"

"I'm not sure. We had to keep moving every few days so the snatchers wouldn't get us. We camped in some very remote and beautiful places but we were never able to enjoy them. We were always on guard and took turns keeping watch around the clock. It's hard for me to believe that it's all done now, that the prophecy has been fulfilled. I'm thankful that we don't have to run and hide anymore. Or be afraid we'll wake up one morning surrounded by death eaters trying to capture or kill us."

She thought for a moment as her fingers twisted the blade of grass. "Did it all happen because you picked up that glass ball in the Hall of Prophecy?"

"No, Trelawney spoke the prophecy before I was born. Riddle found out about it, but only the first part. He was obsessed with trying to live forever and thought I'd be able to destroy him. So he kept trying to kill me first. In the process, he caused so much pain and killed so many people." Harry turned his head to look at Ginny and in a quiet quivering voice said, "He almost killed you too … in the chamber of secrets."

Ginny rolled onto her side facing him with her arm propping up her head. She put her other hand over his heart. "You stopped him Harry. You stopped him and saved my life. You were stronger than him because you care about others."

Looking up at the sky again he said, "That's what Dumbledore said too. He heard the whole prophecy and worked out what it meant. He tried to help protect my Mum and Dad but … their secret was betrayed."

Tentatively she said, "Do you remember the words of the prophecy?"

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. There was a longing to draw closer and a desire to help him mend. He took out his wand and, sweeping it in a circle around them said, "_Privatum!_" A transparent bubble of magic formed that blocked the sound of their voices.

"It's something that I'll never forget, "_The one with the power to vanquish_ …  
… _neither can live while the other survives._" [OOTP, Ch 37]

"Oh Harry," she said with a sorrowful expression, "What a dreadful burden you've had to bear all your life."

"Dumbledore told me the prophecy after our battle in the Department of Mysteries. Ron, Hermione, me and now you are the only ones alive who know the complete prophecy. It must always be kept secret so that no one else can use it to cause more pain and suffering."

"The secret is safe with me Harry, I promise. So much power in those few words … How did you know what to do?"

"During the following school year, Dumbledore gave me lessons, told me things I needed to know to defeat him. But I didn't know exactly and it took ages to sort it out."

"It must have felt awful … knowing you had to kill him."

He nodded. "The worst part was knowing that I was endangering the lives of the people I care about most. Your family welcomed me in and suffered so much as a result. How can I ever say how sorry I am?"

"Harry, you had the courage and guts to stand up to him. You inspired that in everyone who stood with you. We chose to join you because it was the right thing to do. We all wanted to help put an end to that great evil in the world."

He made no reply. After a moment, he looked at her and said, "Tell be about what happened to you this last year at Hogwarts."

She lay on her back with a faraway expression on her face. Twisting the blade of grass with her fingers and gazing up at the sky she said, "It started out okay. As headmaster, Snape treated us the same as he always did. He made some new rules. One was that students were only permitted in the halls and corridors while going to class or meals. The rest of the time, we had to stay in our dormitory or house common room and study.

The professors were not pleased with the changes the Ministry made to the curriculum. They put overseers in the class rooms to monitor them. What the professors were forced to teach was a joke but they had no choice. They either did as the overseers said or face an inquisition about their loyalties to the Ministry.

As time went on, it got worse. The overseers would give out detention if you asked a question they didn't like or if they though you disagreed with what was being taught. For detention, they'd lock you away in an empty room by yourself for hours. You had to read all the anti-muggle rubbish the Ministry was printing. A few times, the entire house of students was not permitted to take a meal because someone stepped out of line."

"Neville, Luna and me started meeting secretly and planning what to do about it. We thought that if they were going to treat us like unruly children, we'd start acting like it. Slowly, others joined us. Most were from the DA. We used coded messages to communicate with each other and with students who were locked up in detention. We started nicking things or moving them to inappropriate places. Peeves helped us and thoroughly enjoyed it. He acted as a decoy for us many times."

With a prideful smile she said, "One morning we were being marched into the Great Hall for breakfast. As we entered, everyone started laughing. The statue of Boris the Bewildered was front-and-center in the Great Hall. Neville and Hannah had enlarged it twice normal size and put a strong sticking charm on it. Everyone missed breakfast that day but it was worth it. It took the overseers the rest of the day to remove it. Snape was furious but he also seemed concerned about what the overseers might do.

One night, Luna sent me a message that her father was hurt and she was going to see him. We became very worried when we didn't hear from her. We found out that she had been abducted. They were using her to force her father to print Ministry rubbish in the Quibbler. We thought that they might be on to us and lost a bit of our nerve.

Then the Carrows showed up and they secretly started using physical punishments on us like Umbridge did." Her voice cracked as she said, "But they did even worse. S … students were being forced … to punish each other ... to ... to use hexes and curses on each other." A tear trickled down her cheek.

Harry rolled onto his side facing her and held her hand.

After a moment she said, "We decided that it was time for more focused efforts instead of just prankish disruptions. We began to do detention intervention missions and prevent students from really hurting each other. We used shield charms and counter spells. Those who knew what we were doing would pretend to be in pain. I lost count of how many D.I.M's we did. We put detection charms on the secret corridors and set up extendible ears all over the castle so we could listen in on staff meetings. The Carrows were now running things and Snape was just a figurehead. Snape spent a lot of time away from the castle.

Then they started expelling students. Most were DA members who were active in the resistance effort. They were forcibly taken to the Ministry courtrooms for interrogation and disciplinary action. It was a dark and desperate time for Hogwarts. We started doubting ourselves and wondering if our efforts were doing any good.

That's when Neville activated the Room of Requirement a made it the DA hideout and headquarters. He refocused our thinking and purpose. If we heard of someone about to be expelled, we'd go to them first and ask if they wanted to stay and work the resistance. Those that did were given access to the hideout and became fulltime members for the cause."

In an empty sounding voice she said, "But most didn't want to help, their spirits had been broken. They said that what we were doing was hopeless. It was like a dementor had sucked out all their personality. We were losing and it made me feel so angry. What was happening was so very wrong and we had little power to stop them! It was like what happened to me with that diary!"

Her hand now had a painful grip on his hand. Her other hand was clenched in a fist and the knuckles of the fingers were white. She took many deep breaths trying to calm down. Harry put his other hand on her arm and gently stroked it. Slowly, the pained expression on her face softened.

In a very contrite voice she said, "I even seriously considered using the cruciatus curse on them. Oh Harry, they were turning me into the kind of person I abhor!"

In a gentle voice he said, "But they didn't Ginny. They may have changed you for a time on the outside but the goodness and compassion remained in your heart. No one will ever be able to take that from you, you're much too strong and courageous. The Ginny I know would choose to die before giving up those virtues."

She moved very close to him, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him. She took a deep breath and they were both quiet for a while.

"I wish Professor Trelawney had never spoken that prophecy," said Ginny in a quiet voice. "It caused so much hurt."

"Riddle chose the way the prophecy was to be fulfilled. He could have chosen differently … or not at all."

"Then Fred would still be alive."

"And my Mum and Dad."

After a long while, she sat up. "We should be getting back. You'll be needing to meet with Auror Sanders."

Harry nodded and sat up.

"Thanks for listening Harry." She gave him a quick kiss. "I feel better."

"You've helped me feel better too."

They stood and made their way across the stream. Hand in hand, they walked slowly up the grassy slope and disappeared into the opening between the tall bushes.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were seated side by side at the Weasley picnic table. Across from them sat Auror Sanders. He had spent the better part of thirty minutes asking questions about the incident in the Australian tavern. During the questioning, a magic quill busily wrote in a notebook that lay on the table beside the Auror. Now, the expression on the face of the Auror was one of deep concentration as he flipped pages and reviewed the notes in his book. Harry thought that in some ways, Auror Sanders reminded him of Mad Eye Moody. Auror Sanders was no nonsense and all business whenever Harry had seen him. The Auror rarely had more than a stern blank expression on his face.

"And the last either of you saw Joey and Tony is when they were ejected from the tavern?" asked Auror Sanders.

"Yes," they both nodded.

After a moment the Auror said, "Okay, I have all the information I need. I'll contact you if any other questions come up. Now, in all seriousness, it is very important that you do not discuss these details with anyone else. Doing so could compromise ongoing investigative efforts at the Ministry and internationally. Once again, thank you. Your vigilance and action made a great deal of difference."

Harry said, "Auror Sanders, can you tell us anything more about what happened at the Ministry yesterday?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss those details at this time. The investigation is ongoing. I can say that this incident ties into others that are worldwide in scope. Both the magical and muggle worlds are being targeted by terrorist organizations. They are attempting to disrupt international trust and conducts of behavior on all levels. Their goal is to return to the laws and totalitarian control used in the Middle Ages. I'm sure you can appreciate the inevitable result of that form of governance."

With grim expressions, both Harry and Ginny nodded.

Molly called from the open window of the kitchen. "Ginny, when you can get away, please come in and help me for just a minute."

"If we're done Auror Sanders, I will excuse myself."

"Nothing more," said the Auror as they all stood. "Thank you."

Ginny turned and walked toward the Burrow. Harry looked at the Auror and in a low voice said, "What did you find in the courtroom?"

With a serious expression and in a low voice he said, "What I'm about to tell you is highly classified. Kingsley has okayed me telling just you about it. We did find a bomb and it was set to detonate during the preliminary hearings of the trial. The person to be tried has connections with an operative in Azkaban. We've been secretly monitoring the communications of the operative."

With a downcast expression of disgust, Harry slowly shook his head and thought, _"Will it ever end?"_

Auror Sanders looked at Harry for a moment. Then he said, "I am of the opinion that the Auror Department would benefit greatly by your membership in our ranks. As evident by your communication to me the other day, you possess many of the skills and abilities we seek. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to my work."

Harry watched as the Auror walked outside the protective wards in place around the Burrow and disapparated. Harry stared blankly as thoughts and memories of Mad Eye and Auror Martin came to mind. After a long moment, a resolute expression appeared on his face. He turned and silently walked toward the kitchen of the Burrow.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting to Know You

With Dan and Emma away for the day at their dentist office, Ron and Hermione began packing the contents of the house for the move back to England. With the two of them working at it, and the help of a few packing spells, the chore was moving along quite nicely. Most of the rooms in the house now had boxes occupying a fair amount of the floor space. Pictures and decorations no longer added hominess to the rooms and the bookshelves and storage areas were mostly empty.

With her wand illuminating the darkness, she rummaged in the back of a closet searching for a particular box. _"It's got to be here,"_ she thought, _"Mum and Dad would never have thrown it away."_ Pointing her wand at a large box she said, "_Mobilicapsa!_" Backing out of the closet, the floating box followed her and she placed it in a corner of the bedroom. Then returning to the closet, the light from her wand fell upon an old shabby looking cardboard box. _"That's it!"_ she thought excitedly. She carefully carried the box out of the closet.

Raising her voice she said, "Ron, come here for a minute." She sat down on the floor with her back against the side of the bed and the box in front of her.

A moment later, Ron appeared at the doorway.

"Come sit down with me. I want to show you some things."

Ron sat down beside her on the floor and watched. Opening the top flaps of the box, she removed a layer of crumpled newspaper revealing a photo album. It was titled "Our Wedding Day" and a wedding picture showing a much younger Dan and Emma was on the cover. She lifted the photo album out from the box and placed it on the bed. Then, she replaced the crumpled newspaper and reclosed the box.

Taking her wand, she touched the top of the box saying, "_Mihi Audite!_" Then she rotated the box one full turn clockwise and then one full turn counter-clockwise. Touching the box again with her wand she said, "_Mihi Praesto!_"

After a quick glance at Ron, she opened box and they both looked in. The box was now filled with photo albums, scrapbooks and other objects. She reached into the box and withdrew a flat circular piece of glazed clay bearing the hand imprint of a child. She looked at it for a moment and then handed it to Ron saying, "I made this in kindergarten for my Mum and Dad."

Ron smiled warmly as he examined it. "Your hand was so small."

She withdrew a photo album from the box and placed it in her lap. Ron leaned in close as she began to turn the pages that were filled with photos. "This is when they brought be home from hospital, I was just two days old."

"You look good in pink. And look at all the hair on your head." He pointed to another group of pictures. "Who are these people here? It looks like your Christening."

"Yes." She pointed to the different pictures. "These are my Godparents ... that's Nana holding me ... and that's Papa. ... When I was a little girl, Papa could always make me laugh. I still miss him sometimes."

The passage of time went unnoticed as they continued looking at the photos. She told him some memorable stories and they laughed at funny expressions on people's faces. Then she showed him a scrapbook filled with artwork that she had done in muggle school before going to Hogwarts.

Later, as she was putting the items back into the box he said, "This was great Hermione. Thanks for sharing your special growing up memories with me."

"You're welcome. We'd better get back to the packing."

"I've finished in the other room. Why don't you go and read the newspaper like you wanted and I'll finish up in here."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

With the packing completed a short while later, Ron made his way to the living room. He paused at the doorway. Hermione was seated on the couch with a newspaper in hand reading. He looked at her for a moment and then quietly moved to the other couch and sat down across from her. From this view point, her head and face was just visible above the top of the newspaper. Time seemed to slow and he became lost in thought as he intently looked at her. Though he had spent much of the last year with her, there seemed to be something different about her now. _"Maybe it's her hair," _he thought as his gaze drifted across the top and sides of her head. But after a moment, he thought, _"No, it's soft and satiny like always. That's not it." _His gaze followed the gentle curve of her neck up to her chin and then lingered on her lips ...

"What are you thinking?"

He looked a little further up and saw two brown eyes focused on him.

"I, ah ... I'm watching you read the newspaper."

"Well," she said with a small smile, "it's a bit distracting."

"Am I making too much noise?"

She giggled. "No, I'm just not use to you staring at me while I read."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." He grinned. "I'll look around the room a bit more."

"That's not going to help. I'll still know you're watching."

"Maybe if I close my eyes, like this?" He tilted his head back slightly and squinted.

She snickered, "You're peeking."

He opened his eyes and said, "Just trying to take an interest in your leisure time."

"Well then, here." She handed him a section of the newspaper. "Read this, it's the sports section."

"Thanks!" … For a short while, he riffled through the pages.

"There's nothing in here about Quidditch."

"It's my Mum and Dad's muggle newspaper," she said without looking up from her reading.

"Ah …" He glanced around the page looking for an interesting article. Finding nothing, he lowered the paper slightly and gazed over the top of the paper at her.

After a very long quiet moment, she glanced up from her reading. He was looking at her with squinted eyes and crinkled nose.

She laughed and he grinned broadly.

"Tell you what. Why don't you pop over to the Drowsy Dragon and get us a magical newspaper. It will have Quidditch in it. See if you can also find one with news from England. Use the Australian money that our sneaky friend Harry left behind."

"You know it's making him happy to help us."

"I know. I haven't seen him that happy for a long time."

After a short pause he said, "What if the travel agent calls while I'm away?"

"Then I'll fill you in when you get back."

"Oh … okay. But … I kinda wanted to try talking on it."

"There will be plenty of opportunity for you to call and talk to me once were back in England. That's something else you can do. See if you can find something about muggle telephones so you can set one up at the Burrow."

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically. Then with a questioning expression said, "Why don't we just do something magical like the badges Kingsley gave us?"

"Because my parents have muggle friends that might be in the house. It would be very hard to explain me talking to a fuzzy blue cloud. The magic can't be obvious."

Ron nodded his understanding. Then, with a concerned look he said, "Will you be okay here alone?"

She tilted her head slightly looking at him with pressed lips and raised eyebrows.

"Right … okay then." He quickly stood and moved over to her. Leaning down, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "See ya in a bit."

She watched as he took a few steps away. There was a brief moment of concentration on his face. Then with a gentle pop, he disapparated. She snickered delightedly to herself and then continued to read the newspaper.

* * *

About a half hour later, a gentle pop announced Ron's return as he apparated into the living room. He turned to Hermione seated on the couch. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Of course, what took you so long?"

He sat down beside her. Handing her the newspapers he said, "I had a hard time finding something that described how muggle telephones work. From what I gather, there are two kinds. There's the kind that plug into the wall, like that one over there on the table. And then there's the other kind that doesn't use wires at all."

With a thoughtful expression he said, "Muggles can do some pretty impressive things without magic."

"Yes, they certainly can."

"Did the travel agent call?"

"Yes, she did. It's all arranged. We leave for England in five days. We need to go by her office day after tomorrow and pick up the tickets and travel itinerary. It will be a full day of travel to get to London."

"Wow, a whole day on a muggle air transport? Do we need to pack a lunch?"

"No, they serve meals on the flight."

"What can you do while you're flying in an airplane?"

"They have in-flight movies. Other than that, not too much. You should bring something to read."

He thought for a moment. "Do you think I could find a book about muggle telephones at that bookstore your Mum talked about last night?"

"Maybe. If not, we could stop by the library."

"Let's do both. We could go to that library with the domed reading room you mentioned the other day. We can also get some lunch while were out."

"That sounds like a perfectly wonderful afternoon to me."

"Okay then. Let's go."

As they stood she said, "Do you need to check your map?"

Smiling, he raised his arm to escort her. "I already did."

She smiled warmly. Taking hold of his arm, she gave him a quick kiss. A moment later, they disapparated.

* * *

Later that evening, Dan, Emma, Hermione and Ron were seated at a table in the Tea House restaurant enjoying an evening meal. The conversation was lively as they caught up on the activities of the day.

"... and we'll pick up the tickets from the travel agent day after tomorrow. Almost everything in the house is packed and ready for the moving company," said Hermione.

"My word!" said Emma. "How did you do it so ... never mind, I know." Hermione and Ron grinned.

"When will you be done at the dentist office?" asked Hermione.

"The new owner of the practice came in today," said Dan, "Your Mum showed him the patient records. I'll go over the inspection of the equipment with him tomorrow."

Emma said, "The licensing agent will come the following morning for us to sign the business transfer papers. At that point, the new owner will assume the business and cover local emergencies. We'll be free to go."

"Blimey," said Ron. "I never imagined all rules and regulations you have to keep in mind."

"We were a bit overwhelmed at first too," said Dan. "But we were able to get into a class at the University that really helped us get it all sorted out."

"That class was our first clue as to your whereabouts," said Hermione. "We saw your names on the attendance sheet in the records office."

"Our alter egos," smiled Emma. "Wendell and Monica will always be our special secret names."

After a moment, Dan said, "Did you have to spend the whole day packing?"

"No, we finished late in the morning. Ron took me out for lunch and then to the bookstore and library."

"He certainly knows how to sweep you off your feet," said Emma.

"He does indeed. We went to the domed reading room at the Melbourne library. It's a wonderful and awe inspiring place. We spent most of the afternoon there."

"Yeah, it was great," said Ron. Lowering his voice he said, "They have a magical section with a secret entrance."

"Do they?" said Dan a bit surprised.

"Yeah. There's a small hall that leads to what looks like a closet door," said Ron in a hushed voice. "If you touch your wand to the door lock, it opens."

"It was huge and they had so many books about magic. I'd still be there if Ron hadn't brought me home."

"And I found some information about how to make a magic telephone," said Ron enthusiastically.

"A magic telephone?" whispered Emma.

"Yeah, so I can call you from the Burrow. It's a bit complicated but I think I can work it out," said Ron confidently. "I fancy using a wall mounted telephone like I saw in a picture. It's made of wood and you turn a crank to make a call."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it when you've finished," said Dan.

"Ron," said Emma, "There are some things at our office that need to be packed away. Would you mind coming to work with us tomorrow and lending a hand?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to help."

"Is there a lot to be done?" said Hermione.

Dan said, "No, it's just some old bulky equipment that needs to be put into storage until I find a buyer. It all still works but the new owner doesn't want it. I saved all of the wooden crates and boxes in the utility room."

"Okay," said Ron. Then he turned to Hermione. "You said earlier you wanted to go back to the magical library. Why don't you do that tomorrow?"

"I was just thinking that too. Yes, that will work perfectly. I want to lookup information on Australian law and magical creatures. It will be so interesting to see the issue from a different perspective."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Ron accompanied Dan and Emma on their drive to the dentist office. They showed Ron the things that need to be boxed. There were dental machines that needed to be disassembled. Emma had also marked many of the patient files for archiving. Dan led him to the room where the containers and boxes were stored.

"Catch us between patient appointments if you need anything," said Dan. "Here's a cap and a tool belt."

"Wicked," said Ron with a grin as he took the heavy leather tool belt and began strapping it on.

Dan smiled to himself. Then, the sound of a small bell announced the arrival of the first morning patient.

"Time for work," said Dan and he hurried away toward his office.

Ron spent the next few minutes examining each of tools on the belt. Some of the tools he had never seen before and wondered how they might be used. He felt a kind of empowerment wearing the belt slung low around his waist. He was sure his dad would be very fascinated by all of it. Then taking the brim of the cap in hand, he put it smartly on his head and got to work.

For most of the morning, Dan and Emma hardly had time to rest. But each of them found a few minutes between patients to chat with Ron. At first, progress was slow as Ron learned to use the tools on the belt instead of magic. But after only a short while, he was confidently disassembling the larger items and carefully packing them away. After closing the boxes and wooden containers, he used a hand dolly to move them into a storage container outside the back of the dentist office.

Much later, there was a gentle knock on the open door of the utility room. "How about a break for some lunch?" said Emma as she peeked into the room.

"Is is lunch time?" said Ron looking up. "I didn't realize it's been that long."

"My word, you're done. Thank you! I don't know how we'd have gotten this finished without your help."

"You're welcome. Some of the equipment was really interesting."

After lunch, Ron helped Emma box up the old patient records in the front of the office. As they were working Emma said, "The more we learn about the magical world, the more thankful we are to you and Harry for looking after Hermione at school all these years. We really appreciate it."

"It was the other way round much of the time. She's really smart and brilliant with magic. I can't imagine how we'd have gotten on without her this last year. She's a really good friend."

"From what Dan and I see, perhaps a bit more than just a friend with you?" smiled Emma.

He smiled and said, "Yeah. It took a war to make us say it but we both fancy each other. Sometimes we argue about things, Harry will probably say we always do. But in the end, we both know we're just looking out for each other. Hope that makes sense."

"Indeed it does. I'm happy to know that she has such good friends. On her third birthday, we received a letter from Hogwarts that told us she was magically gifted. The letter said to keep secret any accidental magic we might see, that it was natural and not to worry. As time went by, we worried that we might be sheltering her too much. She spent most of her free time indoors reading. We did lots of things as a family but she didn't have any close friends during elementary school."

Just then, the bell on the door sounded and a woman with a young boy and girl came in.

"That's the afternoon appointments," said Emma in a low voice. "I have to go. Can you finish with the rest of the files?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Emma stood and went to the receptionist desk. Ron heard her say, "Hi Johnny. Hi Krista. Who's first today?"

"Me!" replied the young girl.

The mother said, "Johnny, wait over there. I'll be back with you in a few minutes." The woman and girl followed Emma down the hall to the treatment room.

Ron moved to the receptionist desk and peeked into the waiting area. Johnny was sitting in the corner with his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

Ron moved into the waiting area and sat down a few chairs away. "Hi. Is this your first time here?"

"No," said Johnny in a quiet voice. "I have to get a cavity fixed."

"Sorry to hear that. It won't be too bad. I know the dentists here and they're very good."

"Yeah, but I still don't like it."

"I've had to do some unpleasant things too," said Ron with a distant gaze. Then he looked at Johnny and said, "Just between you and me, I'm a wizard. Don't tell anyone 'cause it's a secret. But if you want, I can teach you a magic verse that will help."

In a disbelieving tone he said, "You're not a wizard."

"Sure I am. Here, let me show you." Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a large coin and held it up for Johnny to see. Then he placed the coin in the flattened palm of his hand. Covering the coin with his other flattened hand he said, "_Abracadabra!_" When he opened his hands, the coin was gone.

Johnny looked at Ron with an unsure expression for a moment. "What's the verse?" said Johnny looking away and seeming uninterested.

"Sunshine daisies, meadow bright, this dark time will turn to light. You have to picture it very clearly in your mind. Go ahead, give it a try."

Quietly Johnny said, "Sunshine daisy's ... meadow bright ... this dark time will turn to light."

"Say it silently to yourself over and over and be sure to picture it very clearly in your mind. It really helps."

"Okay ... thanks."

"I'm done Johnny, it's your turn!" came the bubbly voice of Krista as she ran into the waiting area.

"Johnny, do you want me to go in with you?" said his mother.

"No, I'll be okay." He stood and glanced at Ron who covertly gave him thumbs up. Then he walked toward Emma and followed her to the treatment room.

"What's your name," said Krista to Ron.

"I'm Ron. And you're Krista, right?"

"Yes. Dr. Wilkins checked my braces. I'll only have to wear them for three more months."

"That's good news. You're going to have an even more awesome smile."

The bell on the door sounded and a middle aged man carrying a briefcase entered. Ron stood and said, "Are you Dr. Adams?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Wendell Wilkins."

"Just a minute while I get him for you."

A moment later, Dan stepped into the waiting room. Ron stood behind receptionist desk.

"Dr. Adams," said Dan extending his hand toward him. "Everything is ready for you in my office."

"Very good Dr. Wilkins. Let's begin."

"Are you going to be our new dentist?" said Krista in a bright voice.

"Why yes, I am. And what is your name?"

"Krista."

He bent down and shook her hand saying, "A pleasure to meet you Krista. I'm looking forward to seeing you on your next visit."

She smiled. Dr. Adams turned and followed Dan toward the office.

Ron continued boxing the patient records. A short while later, Johnny came back into the waiting room followed by Emma. He stood up to watch.

"He's all done and good as new," said Emma to his mother. "The numbness will start to wear off in an hour or so."

"Thank you. All the best for the two of you in England. Come Krista, it's time to go."

As they walked to the door, Johnny looked toward Ron and gave him thumbs up. Ron gave him double thumbs up in return. As the door was closing, Ron took hold of his concealed wand and quietly said, "_Denarium in sinu tuo!_"

After the door closed, Emma turned to Ron. "What did you say to Johnny? He is normally a nervous patient but he was very relaxed this time."

"Just something to help him think about other things."

"Well, you have excellent chair side manner. You might consider a career in dentistry."

Much later, as they were about to leave the office for the day, Dan said, "All the papers are signed and the equipment is turned off ... I think we're done."

"What about this," said Emma as she set a box down on the desk. "Do we need to store it away?"

"I was going to leave the lost-and-found items here for Dr. Adams. We got almost all of it from Dr. Lewis when he moved to Sydney."

"What's this?" said Ron.

"That's a puzzle," said Dan. "You have to get all the same color on each side of the cube."

Emma reached into the box and picked up a small pony. "The girls really like these. Oh … and these too." She reached in and took out a small stuffed snake with a heart shaped tag.

"Do you think I might have these?" said Ron.

"I don't see why not," said Dan. "No one has ever asked us about these items. More product ideas?"

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

They arrived home and found that Hermione had not come back yet from the library. "I'll go and fetch her," said Ron with a smile. He moved back a few steps and disapparated with a gentle pop.

He apparated inside the magical library and began walking toward the main desk. As he approached, an open area came into view and a long table set against the wall caught his attention. The table contained three computer displays and keyboards with a chair in front of each. A middle aged woman was arranging books on the shelves above the table. She turned to face him as he approached and smiled at the expression on his face.

"Are these computers?" said Ron excitedly.

"Yes, they are the newest addition to the library. They can connect to other libraries and universities worldwide where research information, case law and published scientific papers are electronically stored. Both magic and non-magic information is available."

"Can anybody use them?"

"They are being made available on a reservation basis to those who are conducting research at this library."

"How do they work? I don't see any wires and I thought computers needed to be plugged into electricity."

"These are magically connected computers. Wires are not necessary."

"I want to find out more about them. Would I be able to get one?"

"Yes, you can get them at businesses that sell computers." She reached into a nearby drawer and withdrew a folded piece of paper."These are instructions for making a computer work magically. Be forewarned, the procedures and spells are technically challenging. You will likely need a computer wizard to help you make it work properly."

"I've never heard of a computer wizard."

She lowered her voice speaking just above a whisper. "They're a bit of an odd group of individuals. The wizard who set up these computers muttered to himself a lot. But I must say, he's very good with computer magic. He got them working in no time at all." She glanced around the room and then said, "He was also easily excited. I heard him mutter the word yahoo a few times."

"Thank you very much. I know someone who could really use one of these."

He gazed at the computer for a moment longer as he put the parchment into his pocket. Then he said, "I'm looking for a brown haired woman; probably has a lot of books. Have you seen her?"

Librarian nodded knowingly. Gesturing toward the back of the room, "She's in the far corner section of the library in that direction. I've been helping her find books all afternoon."

"Thanks," said Ron.

After a short walk, he saw her seated at a table and writing on a piece of paper. On either side of her, the table was stacked with books. He stopped a short distance behind and gazed at her intently.

Finishing her writing, she leaned back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. Then sensing a familiar presence, a smile came to her face and she said, "Did you miss me?"

He walked up behind her and began massaging her shoulders and neck. "'Course I did."

Tilting her head back, her eyes closed and a tranquil expression came to her face. She let out a deep sigh. "Hmmm ... That feels wonderful."

After a moment he said, "Looks like you've been studying for end of year exams."

In a placid voice she said, "I found so much useful information that I could hardly write it down fast enough. The magical creature laws here in Australia are very different than the ones in England."

"Do magical creatures fair better here?"

"Yes. There's still a lot of inequality but it is much better here."

She turned to face him and enthusiastically said, "And you know what? I'm not the first to work for fairer treatment of magical creatures in England. I found references to other efforts from the seventies and eighties. I need to visit the Ministry of Magic law library when we get back. If I can build on the work that's already been done, I'll be so much further along toward making a new case."

He smiled warmly at the excited look on her face. "That's great Hermione. I know you'll be brilliant."

"Thanks."

"So are you done for the evening? How about getting something to eat with your Mum and Dad?"

"Yes! I got so involved in the research that I didn't have lunch."

"Okay, I'll help you put the books away."


	11. Chapter 11: Taking Stock of the Pieces

It was mid-morning and a sleepy eyed Harry sat at the Weasley kitchen table with his head bent over the Daily Prophet. His hand held a cup of tea. An empty bowl, with a spoon resting in it, was a short distance away on the table. In the center of the table was a box of cereal, a tea kettle and another place setting.

A newspaper headline read, **_Death Eaters Elude Capture!_**_ The Auror department continues to work relentlessly on the capture of known death eaters and you-know-who's followers. Progress is slow and unfavorable public opinion is placing additional pressure on acting Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt for swift action. _

Harry yawned and continued to read. _Any information as to the whereabouts of the following individuals should be reported immediately to ..._

"Didn't sleep too well last night?" said Molly as she eyed him while holding a stack of clean cloths.

He looked at her and said, "No, I woke up a few times. Reckon I'm still unwinding from everything that's happened."

"Well, it will take some time," said Molly consolingly. "Perhaps a bit of a kip later will help."

She patted him on the shoulder as she passed and then headed toward the staircase. His gaze returned to the paper.

**_Where is Harry Potter? _**_As reported previously by the Daily Prophet, the defeat of you-know who by Harry Potter has ushered in a new beginning for the wizarding world. Since that day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter has not been seen in public. Questioned repeatedly, acting Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt will give no additional information citing the need for security in the ongoing Auror department investigations. It is rumored that Mister Potter is being treated for grave injuries at an undisclosed location. Other rumors suggest he has left the country. Unconfirmed sightings of him in Melbourne Australia have been reported. The Daily Prophet will continue to..._

"Good morning Ginny dear," said Molly from the stairs.

Harry watched Ginny sleepily enter the kitchen and sat down across the table from him. She wore pajamas and her normally brushed hair was still out of place.

As she poured a cup of tea she said, "I must look frightful."

"Not to me," said Harry with a smile. "Your Mum's tea will help."

She ran her fingers through her hair brushing it to the side. "I sure wish the nightmares would stop." Then pulling a bowl toward her, she filled it with cereal and milk and began eating.

Later, sipping tea, their eyes slowly began to brighten. There was the sound of an owl screech and a moment later, Pigwidgeon glided through the open kitchen window and landed in front of Ginny.

"Pigwidgeon! Welcome home." Harry watched as she put out her hand and the owl jumped onto it. "Come over here and have some owl treats."_  
_  
She carried the owl to the perch next to the window. Pigwidgeon stepped from her hand hooting happily. Ginny carefully untied the letter, listening and nodding to the owl as he continued to hoot at her._  
_  
"I'm glad you had a safe trip. Now you rest for a while."_  
_  
Ginny sat down at the table and read the letter. A bright expression dawned on her face. She looked at Harry. _  
_  
"It's a reply to the letter I sent to Professor McGonagall asking if I could help mend the Quidditch pitch. She says yes and wants me to come and see her as soon as possible. Oh Harry, can we go to Hogwarts today?"

"Yes, we can. Did she mention anything about the security wards?"  
_  
_"She said to use the floo connection from the Burrow; it's still open for us. She also wrote the word 'Daisy'."_  
_  
"That must be the password to her office." He thought for a moment. "I should send a letter to Kingsley and set up an appointment. Do you think Pigwidgeon has rested enough for another job?"_  
_  
Pigwidgeon hooted and flew over and landed on his shoulder. Ginny smiled, "Yes, I think so."He quickly wrote a short letter and attached it to the impatient owl."It goes to Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting Minister of Magic." With a dignified hoot, the owl took flight and zoomed out through the open kitchen window. They watched for a moment as he quickly disappeared into the sky.

"I'll go make myself presentable," said Ginny. "Then we can go."

Harry rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I'd better do the same." They both stood and headed for the stairs.

A short while later, they stood in front of the Weasley kitchen fireplace. Ginny turned toward the kitchen table where Molly was seated reading a recipe book. She had a careworn expression on her face.

"We're leaving for Hogwarts Mum. Will you be okay here without us for a while? "

"Yes, Andra will be coming by in a bit. You and Harry have a nice time."

We'll send you a message if we're going to be late."

"Thank you Ginny."

Harry and Ginny joined hands and tossed floo powder into the fireplace. As green flames erupted, they stepped forward saying, "_Hogwarts!_" and vanished an instant later.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stepped into a deserted Hogwarts meeting room. After a brief glance at each other, they moved to the door of the room. Harry pulled the door open and she stepped into the hall ahead of him. The hallway was mostly clear of debris since he'd last seen it and they began walking toward the Headmistress office.

They past familiar stone statues and suits of armor, that days earlier, had littered the floor. All proudly stood once again in their places. The mid morning light shown in through windows that were clean and unbroken. The familiar stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmistress office came into view and they stopped in front of it.

Looking at the gargoyle Ginny said, "We're here to see Headmistress McGonagall."

"Password?"

"Daisy."

The gargoyle moved aside revealing the circular stone staircase. They stepped onto the staircase and it began carrying them upward. Upon reaching the top landing, they were about to knock on the office door but it gently swung open revealing McGonagall seated behind the claw footed desk.

McGonagall stood and moved from behind the desk saying, "Welcome. Please come in and be seated." At these words, two chairs appeared in front of the desk. The office door silently swung closed behind them.

After they all were seated McGonagall said, "I was so pleased to receive your letter Miss Weasley." With a smile she said, "Your owl was quiet insistent on its prompt delivery to me."

"Pigwidgeon is very energetic and dependable," smiled Ginny.

"I quiet agree. It is gratifying to receive letters such as yours volunteering help and support. So much is needed to rebuild Hogwarts and ready the school for the next term."

Ginny said, "I want to complete my seventh year studies and hope that house Quidditch will help everyone move past the dreadful things that happened."

"I'd also like to help," said Harry. "Hogwarts is like a home and I want to see it right again."

"The heavy reconstruction work is being arranged by the Ministry under Kingsley's direction. What is needed at this time is a thorough assessment of damages so that the needed materials and skilled laborers can be obtained."

McGonagall looked at Ginny. "You will be the official Hogwarts overseer for the Quidditch pitch. Periodically check with the construction foreman to ensure that the work is being completed to your satisfaction. The foreman and crew will be made aware of your authority for this area. Inform me of any problems or questions that come up."

With a look of happy shock Ginny said, "Wow, I didn't expect to be put in charge."

"You are quite suited to the task," said McGonagall with a knowing expression.

"I'll make sure it's done properly. We'll be playing Quidditch at Hogwarts again."

McGonagall reached into the desk and withdrew a notepad and quill. Handing them to Ginny she said, "This is a quick quote quill for your assessment efforts. We can meet later when you have finished and go over your observations and concerns. In addition to the pitch, please record any other damages you might see in the surrounding areas. Do either of you have any questions at this time?"

Ginny thought for a moment. The realization of the responsibility McGonagall had entrusted to her began to set in. A few butterflies fluttered inside her as she said, "No questions for now but I'm sure I will have some later."

Harry looked at McGonagall. "Professor, I have a question about Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey gave us a potion that made us sleep. Can you say more about it?"

"The Elixir of Novum Vitae is very ancient. It is credited by legend to the four Hogwarts founders. The elixir induces a deep sleep in the recipient and a magical connection forms with the castle itself."

Ginny looked at Harry with a delighted expression. "That's what I saw just before you woke, dancing lights between you and the castle walls. It was amazing!"

McGonagall said, "While the recipient sleeps, the castle strengthened itself by drawing out much of the injury, sorrow and horrific memories of the battle. These are replaced by comfort and healing. In this way, your fortitude, courage and bravery become a permanent part of the castle. This will help rebuild and defend it in the future."

"Is this how the castle is mending itself?" said Harry.

"Yes. This magic is like a mending charm but is far more powerful. It operates by the combined essence of the past and present defenders. This magic is a closely guarded secret. You've been made part of this secret by your free choice to stay and defend Hogwarts during one of its darkest hours."

After a moment, Ginny looked at Harry. "We'd better go and get started on the assessment."

"You're the boss," said Harry with a grin. Ginny smiled as they all stood.

"Lunch will be available in the first floor conference room should you wish to partake of it." McGonagall's eyes softened and she said, "In all sincerity to each of you, if there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way toward the great oak doors of the castle. They briefly peeked into the Great Hall. It was deserted and illuminated only by the light coming in through the windows. The enchanted ceiling was dark and many of the tables still lay broken and pushed off to the side.

As he surveyed the room, ghostly images of the hurt and grieving people came to mind. His gaze lingered on the spot where he had dueled Voldemort for the final time.

She stood beside him staring blankly at the spot where Fred's body had lain. After a moment, with a heavy sigh, they walked hand in hand out onto the grounds toward the Quidditch pitch.

The sight of the damaged Quidditch pitch was much worse than what either of them had expected. Ginny took out the note pad and held it in her hand. Floating above the notepad, the quill moved and wrote, _Entrance damage extensive, needs complete rebuild._

They carefully pick their way through the debris and stepped onto the playing field. Only one of the south end goal posts was still standing. They began to walk toward the east side of the field noting torn up turf and large stone boulders in many places. Much of the seating in this area lay in broken and splintered pieces on the ground. Some of the seating was only black charred remains. The quill moved very quickly jotting down the damage they were seeing. As they reached midway along the east side, they both gasped. The team room was completely flattened and its roof lay in multiple pieces on the ground.

"Do you think anyone was in there when it came down?" said Ginny in a worried voice.

"Dunno. Do you want me to levitate you up so you can have a better look?"

Apprehensive about what she might find, she said, "Yes, I'd better have a look."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Ginny."_Wingardium Leviosa!_" She slowly began to rise into the air. Twisting his wand, her position gently shifted to look like she was seated on an invisible chair.

Now floating fifteen feet in the air she said, "I see a large hole, move me forward. ... Okay, now lower and a bit to the right. ... That's good, now down slowly."

She dropped out of his sight and he concentrated on the imaginary place where he held her safe.

"Okay, stop there."

A few moments later, she called out, "Okay, take me up and bring me back."

Ginny became visible again as she rose up into the air and began to float toward him. He could see the quill madly writing on the note pad. He began to lower her and then a mischievous smile came to his face. Her downward progress halted and she hovered about five feet in the air in front of him.

With a smile she said, "You can put me down now."

"But you look so attractive floating there." He twisted his wrist and she tilted as if leaning back in a chair.

"Eek!" She reached out trying to grab hold of something."Harry, if you know what's good for you, you'd better put me down."

In a teasing voice he said, "What's the magic word?"

"Bat-bogey if you're not careful," she said in a tone of warning.

"Now what kind of a thank you for helping is that?"

With an understanding smiled she said, "I see. Well, I'm a bit too far away to properly thank you."

He moved and stood beneath her. The charm broke and she let out an "Eek!" as she dropped a short distance into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulder.

"Is this close enough?"

"Yes, it is ..." The quill wrote on the note pad. After a moment, he carefully put her down on her feet.

She looked at the note pad and giggled. Then she read aloud, "Harry and Ginny enjoy brief osculation; each fancies the other." He smiled broadly.

"Remove last note, that's private," said Ginny. The line vanished. Then she said, "Everything in that team room is smashed; team lockers, broom locker, planning board. It will all need to be replaced. Thankfully, I didn't see anything dead."

They continued walking. The north end of the pitch was undamaged and the three goal posts were still standing securely. The west side was also undamaged and they entered the team room. They each heard a muffled rattle and without hesitation, drew out their wands. Slowly, they stepped forward as scratching sounds were heard. Without warning, there was the sound of flapping wings and a large black bird flew down from the rafters above them. They jumped back in fright as the raven swooped past and flew through the open doorway cawing as it disappeared from sight.

Their alarm subsiding, they looked at each other and chuckled with a feeling of relief and embarrassment. He was about to speak when they heard a rustling and their smiles faded. It was clear now that the sound was coming from behind the door of the interior storage room.

"_Homenum Revelio!_" said Harry barely above a whisper. There was no response to the spell. He stared blankly for a moment. Then in a whisper he said, "Move quietly and stand on the other side of the door. Open the door when I nod to you. Then crouch down so you can see better to defend us. Don't light your wand until we know who's there."

She nodded and silently moved to the far side of the door. Harry moved to the near side. "_Lumos!_" he said in a whisper and then he nodded to Ginny. As she pulled the door open, he put his wand into the open doorway and quickly looked inside. She dropped down on one knee and pointed her wand into the room. By the light of Harry's wand, they saw three unevenly stacked Quidditch trunks in the far corner of the room with brooms and field grooming tools leaning against them. Two raccoons looked at them briefly, their eyes reflecting wand light in the dark room. Then one of the raccoons moved quickly behind the trunk and the other disappeared down a small hole in the floor boards.

"_Lumos!_" said Ginny. Her wand lit and she carefully stepped forward toward the trunks. Harry followed close beside her. Holding their wands aloft, they carefully peeked behind the trunks. The raccoon growled and shifted position trying to shield two much smaller raccoons from the light.

Ginny cooed softly, "Aww ... you're so cute! Not to worry, we'll leave you be." As they backed quietly away she said, "They can't be more than a week or two old."

They took a quick look around the room. Then they moved out and gently closed the door.

"They were born during the battle?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I think so."

Back in the team room, they went through the lockers and took inventory. Most of the Quidditch things were there including practice uniforms, brooms and protective body pads. When Ginny was satisfied, she turned to leave.

"Ginny, let's use brooms. It'll be easier that way."

"Brilliant, remind me to thank you later."

Smiling, he took out two brooms from the locker and handed one to her. They walked back outside the team room, mounted the brooms and kicked off. They flew low and slow over the entire pitch again noting additional damages. They saw large stone boulders among the ruins of the pitch and thought that giants had likely thrown them during the battle. From above the pitch, the field damage seemed to indicate that the enemy forces had fought their way up the east side slope and caused the defenders to retreat up toward the castle.

A long while later, they hovered low above the center of the pitch as she reread her notes.

She looked at Harry. "I think I have it all."

"Those improvements you've added for the pitch and team rooms are really good."

"Do you think they'll be considered?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I hope your right." She pocketed the note pad and quill. "How about some lunch?"

"Race you to the castle."

"Twice thread the goal, last one there's a troll." She had barely spoken these words before darting away.

They zoomed toward the north goal posts. She passed between the center and right posts and turned hard left. He passed between the center and left posts and turned hard right. Passing each other with skilled precision, they both flew a figure eight path around the center and each end goal post. Completing the final turn and flying full out, they laid low on their brooms and raced back up the pitch side-by-side. Pulling upward in formation and skimming just above the tree tops, they sped on toward the castle laughing and playfully doing barrel rolls around each other along the way.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked into the small lunch room and each got a sandwich and drink from the buffet table. As they turned to find a place to sit, they caught sight of Neville waving at them from the corner of the room. They made their way over to where he was eating his lunch.

"Harry, Ginny, it's good to see you. Please, sit down and join me."

"It's good to see you too Neville," said Ginny as she and Harry sat down.

"What brings you two to Hogwarts?"

"I sent a letter to Professor McGonagall asking if I could help put the Quidditch pitch back in order. I was so happy when she said yes."

"That's not the only thing she told you. Tell him the other part."

Ginny smiled meekly. "She made me the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch overseer."

"That's great Ginny! It's sure to be top notch with you in charge."

"Thanks. We've just come from looking it over. It's badly damaged and going to need a lot of work."

"You helping too Harry?"

"Yeah, the pitch looks dreadful. Ginny's got some great ideas to make it better than ever. What have you been doing?"

"I've been staying here at Hogwarts and helping Professor Sprout with the greenhouses. I've learned so much about herbology from her in that short time. Two of the greenhouses only had minor damage and I've finished mending them. The others are a total loss. She's asked me to travel with her to meet with other herbologists and get replacements for the destroyed plants and herbs."

"That's a fantastic opportunity," said Ginny. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes, really excellent," said Harry.

With a somber expression Neville said, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to a bit of a change. It's been tough getting on with normal things again after all that's happened. I think about our friends and classmates who are hurt or not with us anymore. Luna and I spent hours just walking and talking about things. She has this ... free healing spirit about her, you know what I mean?"

Harry nodded and Ginny said, "Like an Empath."

"Yeah, someone who can see inside you and know what you need. She can take this ugly war and help you see new and greater possibilities that can grow out it. She keeps saying how much I've helped her but I think it's mostly the other way 'round."

"She speaks truthfully Neville. You helped me too. You pulled us all together and made the DA really mean something. You inspired and gave it vision and purpose."

"Thanks. But you and Luna formulated a lot that vision and purpose too you know."

Harry said, "Neville, I want you to know, when you pulled the sword out of the hat and killed Nagini, you made it possible for me to do what I had to do. I couldn't have been done it without your help. Thanks. If there is ever anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. I really mean that."

"Thanks, the same to you Harry, and you too Ginny. I hope we all can have some peace for a while."

Neville glanced across the room to see Professor Sprout standing just outside the doorway with a large potted plant in her arm waving to him.

"Well, I gotta go. See you two around."

They all stood and both Ginny and Harry gave Neville a firm hugs before he left to join Professor Sprout.

* * *

After lunch, Harry and Ginny flew back out to the pitch to check on the surrounding area. As a precaution, Harry used a disillusionment charm to hide their presence though they each could still see the other. They slowly circled the pitch just above the treetops moving further out with each circuit. Broken trees and branches were evident in many places but the damages became less and less as they moved further out. As they were completing the final circuit, the shrieking shack came into view.

They slowed to a hover. Pointing his wand at the shack, Harry said, "_Homenum Revelio!_"

After a moment he said, "Nothing." He pocketed his wand and said, "We should have a closer look."

"What do you think might be in there?"

"Dunno. But Voldemort used this place as a command center during the battle. It's also where Snape gave me his memories just before he died."

A little apprehensive, she followed Harry as he flew down to a door that looked more like a picket fence. The door hung crooked and had many irregular gaps and openings in it.

Pushing the door open, he led her inside. It looked much as it always had with a thick layer of dust covering everything. Light from the outside shown in through cracks and holes in the walls. There were many footprints on the floor and the few remaining pieces of furniture were broken and lay in pieces. The only sound they heard was the groaning of the floor under their feet as they slowly moved forward. They reached the staircase that led up to the second floor. He looked up the stairs as memories came back to him. It was up there that he, Ron and Hermione had first come face to face with Sirius Black and learned the truth about what Peter Pettigrew had done.

He took her hand and moved slowly toward the stairs leading down. They stopped and looked down into the darkness below. "_Lumos!_" said Harry and he looked at Ginny.

Taking out her wand she said, "_Lumos!_" Then, with their wands pointing the way ahead, they slowly descended the creaking stairs into the cool damp darkness below.

Reaching the bottom step, their wand light cast long eerie shadows that moved around the room revealing a dusty lopsided table, threadbare chair and leaning bookcase. The walls were bare and in one corner of the room, the floor was covered with blood stains. He stepped onto the floor and moved toward that corner. Ginny, wide eyed and looking about, followed him closely.

His wand light illuminated a small alcove filed with broken wooden crates. He pushed his wand into the darkness that he knew was the entrance to the secret passage.

She peeked over his shoulder and saw only the passage descending further into darkness. "Where does it go?"

"It comes out at the base of the whomping willow ... Doesn't look like there is anything down there." He pulled back his wand and turned to face Ginny. The light of his wand brought the edgy expression on her face into sharp relief and he thought for a moment.

"This is the spot where Snape died," he said quietly.

Looking at the floor she said, "It looks like it was very unpleasant for him."

"I want to try a spell I once heard him use."

She nodded. Pointing his wand toward the center of the room he said, "_Reveal your secret._"

They watched for a moment but nothing happened. He turned back to Ginny. "I thought that maybe ..."

From the darkness of the room came the sound of wood creaking. Then a thunderous crash occurred and he shouted, "_Protego!_" They pointed their wands toward the center of room and saw the air choked with dust. The bookcase lay in pieces on the floor and its meager contents were scattered everywhere.

With an arm around each other, their pulses racing and eyes wide, they strained to see."

"_Lumos Maxima!_" shouted Ginny and a ball of light flew from her wand and hovered in the center of the room near the ceiling.

There was no further movement and the dust began to settle toward the floor.

They cautiously stepped forward, their eyes carefully searching the floor. There were shards of broken objects and splintered wood. Their gaze fell on a book, small enough to fit in a pocket, lying face down on the floor. The tattered leather cover was well worn and the gilded edges of the pages only weakly reflected the wand light.

Warily she said, "Do you think it might be cursed?"

Harry pointed his wand at the book and closed his eyes in concentration.

"No. It doesn't feel like it's cursed."

"You know the feeling of a cursed object?"

He looked at her and said, "Yes, and I think you do to."

Her eyebrows narrowed and she thought for a moment. Then her eyes opened in realization and she said, "The diary!"

"Yeah. See what you think."

She pointed her wand at the book and her eyes squinted in concentration. A moment later she said, "No, it doesn't feel the same. Actually, I don't feel anything from it at all."

He nodded and picked up the book. With Ginny leaning in close, he turned the book over. The cover was engraved with a large circle that contained the image of a man with outstretched arms and legs like a five point star. Behind the figure of the man, a seven point star was engraved. The title on the cover proclaimed _Apothegms for the Ages, Ocirama of Oleald. _After exchanging a brief glance, he opened the book.

The page was mostly blank with only a few words at the top.

_I. Knowledge and understanding bring control._  
_All things great and small are your teacher._

He turned the page.

_II. Knowledge of oneself is essential._  
_Know the limits of your strengths and weaknesses._

The next page read,

_III. As is above, so is below. As is below, so is above._  
_Our being is but a grain of sand in an all inclusive and infinite possibility._

"I wonder why the pages are mostly blank," said Harry.

"Maybe for notes," suggested Ginny.

He flipped a few pages forward into the book. The page read,

_VII. The greatest power is love, _  
_and those with the courage to make use of it. _

"There don't seem to be any notes."

"Maybe the notes are hidden." She touched the page with the tip of her wand. "_Aparecium!_"

A cloudy blur of gray began to form on the page. The gray shaped itself into writing that briefly twisted before coming into sharp focus. They saw layer upon layer of writing, penned in different styles and inks, appearing one on top of the other on the page. There was so much writing that the page was mostly black and only some of the words along the edges of the page could be made out.

He looked intently at the page and said, "There must be hundreds of writings here. I wonder how you see them one at a time."

"I don't know. But can't wands be made to reveal previously cast spells?"

"Yes, brilliant Ginny!" He touched his wand to the page. "_Prior Conscribio!_"

The jumble of words dissolved and only a single writing remained.

_A spirit shines forth, my lost love in disguise, take solace my soul, and escort his mother's eyes._

He stared blankly at the page and reread the line many times. Memories entered into his mind of the many times he had not trusted or thought ill of him. He felt shame. If only he could have known, his guardian might still be alive.

She gently said, "Harry, do you know who wrote this?"

He looked at her with glistening eyes. "Severus."

She looked at the words again. "He must have written it ages ago."

Looking again at the page he said, "I called him a coward. How could I have been so wrong?"

She put her hand on his arm. "He didn't exactly treat you, or anyone else for that matter, very nicely."

With a sorrowful expression Harry said, "He couldn't. The moment he made the choice to lead a double role for Dumbledore, his life was in jeopardy. He couldn't put his trust in anyone, especially the chosen one. How hard it must have been for him to always have to push others away."

She nodded. "This helps explain some of the rules he made last year as headmaster. He was looking out for us too."

After a brief moment, Harry closed the book and put it in his pocket. Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs. Back outside, they mounted their brooms and kicked off. Rising above the treetops, he looked toward the forbidden forest and caught sight of Hagrid in a small clearing.

"Let's go see Hagrid," said Harry pointing toward the clearing. "He's just over there."

They turned and flew toward the clearing. As they approached, Harry called out, "Hagrid!"

"Harry ... Ginny ... good to see yea!" said Hagrid as they dismounted their brooms.

"It's good to see you too Hagrid," said Harry.

"Hagrid," said Ginny, "what are those? I've never seen them before." Harry and Hagrid turned to see Ginny pointing toward three horse-like creatures with leathery bat-like wings."

"Yea, I'm right sorry yea see 'em now. They're Thestrals; part of the herd that pulls the carriages at start of term.

She gazed blankly at the Thestrals and quietly said, "Because of Fred's death?"

Harry moved beside her and took her hand. He gently said, "Yeah, or maybe when you led me away from beside Dumbledore that night. I reckon anyone who was in the Great Hall that morning will be able to see them now."

Seeing them hold hands, Hagrid smiled approvingly. "Move closer and have a better look. They're very gentle creatures."

They stepped toward one of the Thestrals. Ginny reached out and stroked the back of its neck. "So you're what we rode to the Ministry. You look much different than I imagined."

Harry turned toward Hagrid. "How did the Thestrals fair in the battle?"

"Two were killed, buried 'em just over there. These three here watched me do it. They come back and paw round the graves every day. Reckon they miss 'em."

She gently patted the Thestral in an unspoken understanding with them.

"Six others were injured. I've been tendin' to em and they'll pull through okay."

"What about the centaurs?" asked Harry. "Is Firenze okay?"

"Yea, most of the herd's had a change of heart and taken him back," said Hagrid gravely. "Death eaters and centaurs had a big battle of their own and there were centaur casualties, adults and a few foals."

"Oh no!" said Ginny with a horrified expression.

"Evil it was, what those death eaters did. Now there's division 'tween the centaurs who want to be on good terms with humans and those that don't. Those against point to the killings and how badly centaurs are treated by the Ministry. Those that are for better human relations, talk about how you defeated you-know-who and about those who fought and died. Now the elder centaurs are consult'n the stars. Codswallop, they should be consult'n with Kingsley."

"I wish I knew better what to do," said Harry. "We need Hermione, she'd know."

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" said Hagrid. "They okay?"

"Yeah, they're more than okay," smiled Harry. "They're in Australia helping her parents move back to England. Hermione sent her parents there to keep them safe."

"That's our Hermione. How 'bout you two? What brings yea to Hogwarts?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has put me in charge of rebuilding the Quidditch pitch," beamed Ginny."We've been checking on what will be needed to mend it."

"That's great," said Hagrid. "Folks need Quidditch to help 'em feel right again. You let me know if there's anything you need from me. Okay?"

"I will Hagrid. Umm ... there is something. We found a family of raccoons inside the west team room. Do you know a safe place where they can go? There are two young ones."

"Yeah, lots of places. I'll take care of that for yea. Consider it done."

"Oh thank you so much," said Ginny. Then she turned to Harry. "We should be getting back to the castle so I can give my report."

'Okay. We'll see you later Hagrid."

"Thanks fer stopping by. You two take care now."

They mounted their brooms and kicked off. They waved at Hagrid and then started toward the castle at a leisurely pace. They met with McGonagall and Ginny discussed their assessment of the Quidditch pitch. McGonagall was very pleased with the report and said she would pass along the information to Kingsley.

McGonagall said to Ginny, "I will send word to you once I know when rebuilding of the pitch will begin."

"Thank you headmistress. I'd like to meet with the construction foreman before they start work so I can better explain some of my comments."

"I think that can be arranged. I will make a special note to discuss your request with Kingsley."

It was about mid afternoon when Harry and Ginny left McGonagall's office. The both felt tired from their day at Hogwarts and the lack of sound sleep the previous night. They stored the brooms in the broom cupboard of the meeting room and used the floo to return to the Burrow.

"Mum we're back," called Ginny. When there was no reply she said, "Let's rest for a while."

They made their way to the sofa in the parlor. Ginny asked about the memories that Snape had given to Harry and he told her about them. But soon they both became drowsy and, reclining comfortably, fell asleep.

A while later, Molly stepped into the kitchen. She had spent the afternoon with Andra Diggory at the Weasley picnic table. While placing the two glasses she was carrying into the sink, a familiar presence caused her to turn her head toward the parlor door. Quietly moving to the door, she opened it slightly and peeked inside. She saw Harry lying on his back asleep on the sofa. Ginny was also asleep, lying between Harry and the back of the sofa. Her head was on his shoulder and her arm lay across his chest. A few thin wisps of silvery vapor floated and gently swirled around their heads.

Molly smiled warmly at the sight. _"At long last, they have time for each other,"_ she thought. A déjà vu memory of a much younger Molly and Arthur came to mind. Taking the hankie out of her pocket, she dabbed at each of her eyes and watched them sleep for a moment longer. Then she quietly closed the parlor door and began planning supper.


	12. Chapter 12: A Journey Home

After an early breakfast the next morning, a well rested Harry and Ginny sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow.

"... You decide," said Ginny. "We'll do what you want today."

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "I'd like to go to Godric's Hollow."

"You think it's safe to go there?"

"I reckon after Hermione and I showed up there last Christmas, no one will be expecting me to come back again. But just to be sure, we'll apparate under my cloak."

"Okay. I've never been to Godric's Hollow."

* * *

A short while later, in a sparsely wooded area, there was the sound of a whoosh and a pop sound. They apparated under the invisibility cloak a short distance away from a narrow dirt road. Rain was lightly falling but the clouds were broken and large patches of blue sky could be seen. Harry took out his wand and they slowly turned checking for others in the area. Finding no one, he pulled off the cloak and packed it away while Ginny opened an umbrella. They playfully exhaled a few puffs of vaporous cloud at each other with their warm breaths. Then huddled together under the umbrella, they picked their way through the low brush toward the road and began following it up a shallow grade toward the top of a low rise.

It was very quiet and their footsteps made a crunching sound in the gravel as they walked in silence. The sun was low on their right. On the grasses and brush beside the road, water droplets sparkled in the early morning light. The fresh smelling air felt cool on their faces and robins and thrush twittered in the trees. After walking a short distance, the road crested the rise and they stopped to take in the view.

A valley dotted with trees and surrounded by low hills spread before them. The road wound its way down toward a small village in the distance. The steeple of a church rose above a close knit group of smaller buildings and curls of smoke spiraled upward from the chimneys. Billowy clouds in the distant sky towered high above the valley to the north and west. The morning sunlight reflected off distant falling rain that looked like misty yellow sheets stretching from cloud to ground. And over a distant hill on the left, a bright rainbow arced up and over the village.

"What a perfectly lovely place to live," said Ginny with a satisfied smile.

He looked at her and nodded. Taking hold of the wand inside his coat, he said, "_Protego Duo!_" Then arm in arm, they continued walking under the umbrella toward the village.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, they follow the road with Harry reaching inside his coat every so often. Drawing nearer to the village, they began passing other widely spaced dwellings. Some had automobiles parked beside them and some still had illuminated porch lights. As they reached the edge of the village, the rain stopped and Ginny closed the umbrella. There were cottages and small shops lining each side of the lane. In the distance, they saw a few villagers cross the lane between the shops and walk toward the village square.

They slowly walked up the lane passing shops that had not yet opened. As they reached the square, the small church became visible on their right. Just then, the doors of the church opened and a head with grey hair peered out. Smiling, the minister emerged and walked down the front steps. He wore green vestments and as he turned back toward the door, a small group of villagers emerged from the church. Harry and Ginny stopped and partially concealed themselves by some bushes a short distance away. They watched as the minister greeted the people leaving the church.

"Top of the morning to you Liam," said the minister in an Irish accent. "How's that leg today?"

"Getting better but I won't be running any races for a while yet."

The minister smiled. "That's good to hear." Shaking his hand he said, "You have a good day."

"Good morning Jane. How's that new grandson Mark?"

"Simply precious; thank you again for the lovely Baptism."

"You're welcome. Where's Joe today?"

"He's at the shop this morning with two gentlemen from Bristol, something about an order for construction materials. I'm going there now to help him."

"Give him my best. You both have a nice day."

No one else came out of the church and the minister looked around. Catching sight of Harry and Ginny he said, "Hello. Are you visitors?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and then walk toward him. "Yes, we are," said Ginny.

The minister paused for a moment looking intently at Harry. Then he extended his hand to each of them. "Welcome. I'm Father John O'Reilly. I've been pastor of Saint Michael's church here for thirty-five years. What brings you to Godric's Hollow?"

Harry shook the minister's hand. "We've come to see the war memorial."

"Yes, many come here for that reason." Gesturing toward the center of the square he said, "It's just over there. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks. We want to make a brief stop in the cemetery first."

"By all means, just around the corner of the church and through the gates." With a slight nod he said, "A good day to each of you." Then the minister turned, walked back up the steps and disappeared into the church.

They walked around the front of the church and the gates of the cemetery came into view. Beyond were the many headstones and grave markers that Harry remembered from his last visit here on Christmas Eve. He slowly led Ginny to his parents' graves. They both dropped down onto one knee on each side of the headstone and began tidying the graves while glancing around covertly. She gave him a small nod and he reached inside his coat and took hold of his wand. An instant later, a large bouquet of wildflowers of every color appeared at the base of the headstone. Then Ginny moved beside Harry and put her arm around him. They stood in silence looking down at the graves for a short while.

At the sound of footsteps, they looked up and saw Father O'Reilly, now dressed in black with a white collar, approach them from the other side of the graves. He held the end of what looked like a scroll of silvery parchment and it gently rested in his other hand.

"Please forgive my intrusion on your privacy but I couldn't help noticing from the sacristy window where you are standing. I knew James and Lily Potter. On one occasion, I helped Albus Dumbledore hide them and their small son Harry in the church."

"You knew Albus Dumbledore?" said Harry.

"Yes, we spoke on a number of occasions. I know that he is headmaster of a school. He once told me that he and his family use to live here in Godric's Hollow. I trust he is well."

"No, I'm sorry to tell you that Albus Dumbledore is no longer alive."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. He seemed like a good and noble man."

"Yes he was," said Harry.

Father O'Reilly said, "My memory is not what it used to be but ...you have certain resemblances to James and Lily. If I may be so bold to ask, are you their son Harry?"

"Yes, I am," said Harry quietly. "I would appreciate you not telling anyone."

"Not a word, Mister Potter, not a word," said Father O'Reilly in a quiet voice. Then with a smile he said, "In my vocation, I am required to keep many secrets."

Harry and Ginny smiled. Then Ginny said, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I am pleased to meet you." He looked at Harry. "The reason I ask, I have some possessions of James and Lily that were entrusted to my care. I would like to give them to you."

A delighted expression dawned on Ginny's face.

"Yes," said Harry. "I'd like that very much."

Father O'Reilly said, "Before we go, may I join you in a prayer?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. Father O'Reilly extended his hand and gently shook the silvery aspergillum few times. Drops of holy water fell from it onto the graves. Then he said, "Eternal rest grant unto them O Lord and let the light of your love shine upon them. May their souls, and the souls of all our faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace."

"Amen," said Harry and Ginny quietly without thinking. They each experienced a feeling of loss, finality and completeness at these words.

After a brief moment, Father O'Reilly said, "If you would please accompany me to my office."

They walked a short distance along a brick walkway that led behind the church to a small dwelling. The room they entered had a simple desk in the center and an old worn chair behind it. A darkened hallway at the back of the room led off to other parts of the dwelling. There were many bookshelves lining the walls and religious items could be seen on the walls and among the books. A bare light bulb on the ceiling illuminated as Father O'Reilly touched a switch on the wall. Indicating the chairs in front of the desk he said, "Please, remove your coats and make yourselves comfortable."

Father O'Reilly went to a large safe in the corner of the room and unlocked it. After shifting some of the items within the safe, he withdrew a small cardboard storage box and then relocked the safe. With a somber expression, he handed the box to Harry. Writing on the top of the box read, _Godric's Hollow Coroner, Personal items of James and Lily Potter._

Father O'Reilly said, "If you will excuse me for a few minutes, I must go over to the church." Father O'Reilly then walked to the door and went out.

Harry unsealed the box and lifted off the top lid. He took out two pieces of official looking paper, each containing the words _Certificate of Death_, and placed them on the desk. Then he withdrew an envelope labeled _James Potter_. He opened it and after looking inside, withdrew a pair of glasses with round lenses and a thin golden frame. Ginny moved close and put her arm around him as he silently looked at them for a moment. Then placing the glasses in his lap, he again reached into the envelope and withdrew a gold wrist watch. Under the glass crystal of the watch, the face was a dark green stone with flecks red. The hands of the watch showed eleven forty-one.

"That must be the watch your father received when he turned of age," said Ginny softly. "It looks very handsome."

He slipped the watch onto his wrist. As they admired the watch, the face briefly glowed and the hands moved to nine seventeen. The second hand then began to move with a ticking motion.

"Still has some magic in it too." Taking the envelope, he tipped it into his open hand and a gold wedding band dropped out.

Ginny took a quick breath. Then a brief moment later she said, "May I see it?" He looked at her and moved his hand toward her. She picked up the ring and examined it. After a moment she said, "There's an inscription." She slowly turned the ring. "Joined in love that will not part."

They looked thoughtfully at each other for a moment. Then he reached into the box and withdrew a second envelope labeled _Lily Potter_. After opening it and looking inside, he tipped the envelope's contents into his hand. A necklace and two rings fell out. One of the rings contained a small diamond. The other was a wedding band. He moved his hand toward her and she picked up the wedding band to look for an inscription.

"Hand in hand and heart to heart." Smiling, she looked at Harry. "That's so romantic."

He nodded with a sorrowful expression. "Mum and Dad didn't get much time to enjoy those inscriptions."

His gaze fell on the necklace in his hand. The pendant was a golden griffin and its eye was set with a garnet. He looked up at Ginny and their eyes connected. He said softly, "Would you wear the necklace for me?"

Her eyes softened and glistened in the light. "Oh Harry. Yes. It's beautiful and I've never seen anything like it. Please, put it on me."

She turned away and lifted her hair up off her neck. He placed the necklace around her and carefully hooked the clasp of the chain. After adjusting the position of the pendant, she turned back to him and smiled. The pendant rested just below her neck and seemed to have a soft glow of its own. His gaze was fixed on it for a moment and then he looked up into her eyes.

"It looks more beautiful than ever." He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss.

There were other papers in the box but he decided to look at them later. He put the other loose things back into the box. As he was closing the lid, the door opened and Father O'Reilly stepped inside. He moved to the chair behind his desk and sat down.

Glancing at each of them he said, "I apologize for the delay. I hope I have not inconvenienced you."

"Not at all," said Harry. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"Certainly," said Father O'Reilly.

"Can you tell me what happened the night my parents were killed?"

With a solemn expression on his face he said, "Patrons at the pub that night said they felt the ground shake. They didn't hear any noise so thought nothing of it. Just before closing, one of the volunteer fire fighters ran in and said that a house at the end of the lane had been partially destroyed. Bob the barkeep called the constable while the few men who were still in the pub ran to help. I was called a short time later when the bodies of a man and woman were found. As I was on my way, I came upon Albus who took me aside. He said that you had been taken to a safe place and then insisted that I say nothing about you.

Shortly before dawn, I was awakened by Albus. A group of officials from your Ministry accompanied him. He took me aside and said it was essential that those who had helped recover the bodies of your parents did not remember what had really happened. I reminded him about the good people of this village, how they are like family and look out for each other. He said he understood but it was a matter of Ministry law. Sensing my concern, he said that my memory of the events would remain unchanged. I have never spoken of it to anyone until now. I think you have a right to know.

The secrecy necessitated a very simple and brief funeral for your parents, only a few attended. Not long after, a petition was presented to the village council requesting that a war memorial be built in the village square. The petition was approved and the simple obelisk memorial was completed very quickly. It commemorates those who have given their lives in war. When I look at it, I am sorrowed by the thought of the crazy mixed up world you inherit. Please forgive us, your for-bearers, and learn from our mistakes. I pray always that young people like you will have the strength and courage to make the world a better place."

"Thank you Father," said Ginny.

"Father O'Reilly," said Harry, "Can you tell me about my parent's house?"

"That same morning, it was hidden by your Ministry. No one has ever wanted to build in that cold and empty looking place. You are of course, the legal owner of the property by the laws of Godric's Hollow. Being a member of the governing council, I know it is close to an area being considered for village expansion. Perhaps we could work out some sort of a land swap. The hills surrounding this valley are really quite beautiful."

"They certainly are," said Ginny.

"That would likely be acceptable with me," said Harry. "Has anyone gone inside the house?"

"I don't know. I see only an empty lot where it once stood. I've seen many people stop and stare across the lot so I am certain it is still there."

"Okay. I'll check into it and send you an ow ... umm..." He glanced across the desk and then saw it. "... I'll call you on the telephone."

Ginny giggled, "My father calls them pheletones."

Father O'Reilly laughed. Taking pen and paper, he wrote down the number and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you so very much Father O'Reilly," said Harry. "I really appreciate everything you've done. If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," said Father O'Reilly as they all stood.

Harry picked up the box and they both said goodbye.

"A pleasant good day to each of you," said Father O'Reilly as Harry and Ginny stepped back outside.

They walked back along the path toward the cemetery. Glancing quickly around, he stopped by the back wall of the church and quickly slid the box into his mokeskin pouch. Then taking her hand, they continued walking slowly past the cemetery gates toward the obelisk in the center of the village square. As they approached, he felt the squeeze of her hand as the monument transformed before their eyes. She smiled as they looked at the stone figures of James, Lily and baby Harry for a moment.

"You look so cute," said Ginny softly with a giggle.

He shook his head slightly, "This really wasn't necessary."

"Maybe not to you, but I like it. It helps witches and wizards remember."

"You take heed of her words," said an old man who was seated on a bench a short distance away.

They turned and Ginny put her hand over her mouth realizing they had been overheard.

The man was dressed in blue jeans and wore a ragged dark green cloak. On his head was a short pointed grey hat with a turned down brim. He was looking straight ahead at the monument through dark glasses and his hand held a white cane with a red tip.

Harry nodded reassuringly to Ginny. As they stepped closer to the seated man, Harry said, "But war isn't like this. It's cruel and ugly. Families can be completely torn apart. I ... I know."

"Aye, indeed you do. Those who experience it firsthand are forever changed and they see things differently. Scares some of 'em. Their ordered life, even of fighting the war, is changed. They have to choose how to move on and find a place in an uncertain and insecure new order."

"Did you fight in a war?" asked Ginny.

"Aye, I'm Chas Gish, lost my eyesight some eighteen years ago. Everything changed after that; learned to listen more carefully and in some ways, I see better now. You know, I can tell by the tone of voice what's inside someone's heart. I hear some folks fretting over the silliest things and choosing to be unhappy and miserable. They just need to say some kind words once in a while, that's all it takes. Do they still teach the golden rule in school?"

"They do," said Harry. "But for some, it's a hard lesson to learn."

"No truer words. But think if everyone did learn it, maybe we wouldn't need any more war memorials."

Harry smiled and took hold of Chas's hand. With a firm handshake he said, "You are a wise man Chas. It's been a pleasure meeting and talking with you."

Chas smiled. "Ravenclaw, class of nineteen and forty. You've made my day. Hope we can talk again sometime."

Harry and Ginny turned and walked further up the lane. The shops and cottages became more widely spaced at this end of the village and there were some open lots on each side of the lane. And then they saw it, a cottage by an open field with part of the top floor missing. In the daylight and not covered with snow, the cottage looked much worse for wear. The walls were grey and weathered with chipped and peeling paint. The fence along the front was broken in many places and the yard was overgrown with ragged looking shrubs and brambles. One of the first floor windows appeared to be badly damaged and was boarded up. He reached into his coat and checked the area around them.

"Is that where it happened?" pointed Ginny, "Up there?" She was gazing awestruck at the remains of a room.

"Yeah, I think when his curse rebounded, it blew out the room."

"That's incredible Harry. Enough magical power to destroy part of your home and yet here you stand beside me."

"Because of my Mum. Her love was more powerful than his magic. She gave it to me when she wouldn't step aside and he killed her. And I think my Dad too, trying to protect us from him."

"Then all those years, all the times he tried to kill you ... I think you were stronger than him."

"It didn't seem like it at the time and I had a lot of help from Ron and Hermione. But ... yeah, I think you're right. A mum's love for her child is the strongest power there is. Remember what your Mum did when Bellatrix attacked you?"

"Yes, it was a bit frightening to see that expression on Mum's face and look in her eyes. I'd never seen her like that before. There were times when we were growing up that Mum was cross with us, particularly with Fred and George. But even while she was scolding, you could always see the love in her eyes. She's the best Mum in the world."

He led her up to the scraggly overgrown hedge surrounding the yard. "Put your hand on the gate."

As she touched the gate, the sign Harry had seen before rose up. A smiled came to her face as she read the graffiti and well wishes. As she looked at the front of the cottage, a thoughtful expression came to her face. Then she said, "There must be a locking charm on the cottage."

"How do you know that?"

"There's a walkway leading up to the cottage but no door."

He stared blankly at the front of the cottage. "I didn't realize that ... really thick Potter."

"When the Weasley family went on holiday to Egypt, Dad used a locking charm for the Burrow. It's very secure."

"I'm guessing that _alohomora_ won't unlock that charm."

"No, you have to use the right key. One or more objects are enchanted when the charm is cast."

"What kind of objects?"

"They can be almost anything. Usually it's something that you can easily carry with you. On our Egypt holiday, Dad used his pocket watch and Mum used the hair brush she always keeps in her handbag."

"Okay, reckon I'll have to ask someone at the Ministry. But while we're here, let's have a look 'round the back."

Holding his wand inside his coat pocket, they made their way along the outside of the hedge. It made a sharp angle and then continued toward some large trees with branches growing close to the ground. As they passed within the trees, he circled his wand around them and cast a disillusionment charm. A short distance further, there was a stone corner and a low wooden fence continued along a narrow walkway behind the cottage. On the far side of the walkway, an open space of tall grass stretched toward the nearby woods. Within the fenced backyard, all manner of weeds and wild brambles grew.

They stopped at the back gate but saw only haze covered windows on the cottage. After a moment, he looked at Ginny. "Let's have a closer look."

"Okay, but look sharp where you step. There's probably all manner of creatures living in those brambles."

The fence and gate was choked with long weeds growing thick on each side. He lifted the gate latch and with some difficulty, pushed the gate open far enough for them to squeeze through. They followed a path of mostly hidden stepping stones that led toward the back of the cottage. He was almost close enough to touch the cottage when he abruptly stopped and looked at his wrist.

"My Dad's watch, it's buzzing!"

She stepped up beside him to look. Then, her hand moved to the pendant of Lily's necklace and she said, "The pendant of the necklace is vibrating too! Harry, do you think it's a warning?"

"Dunno. Take a step back."

After they both stepped back she said, "The necklace is quiet again."

"So's the watch." He looked along the side of the cottage thinking. Then he turned to Ginny and said, "I have a hunch. Maybe it's not a warning. Maybe it just means you're close to the door. I'm going to check over there."

He carefully took a few steps off the path and then he stepped forward again. After his second step, he placed his hand on the cottage.

"The watch isn't buzzing." He quickly rejoined her.

"Ginny, how do you use the key to remove the locking charm?"

"You touch it to the door. Do you think you have a key?"

"I think we both do. My Dad's watch and my Mum's necklace."

"That's brilliant Harry. Do you think it was your Mum and Dad who cast the charm?"

"Yeah, these are their possessions and they were wearing them that night. Maybe they set up the charm for extra protection."

She frowned, "But the charm would have broken when they both died."

His eyebrows narrowed in thought, "A very good point."

Then, realization dawned on each of their faces at almost the same instant and she said, "Unless you were included when the charm was cast!"

"If the key works, we can go inside!" he said excitedly.

She smiled at the enthusiastic expression on his face. "Okay, let's test your theory."

As they stepped forward, the watch and necklace started vibrating again. He touched the watch to the wall of the cottage. There was a momentary blurring of the wall and then a door appeared. He briefly glanced at her and they each took their wands in hand. Then taking hold of the doorknob, he gave it a twist. The doorknob reluctantly turned and he pushed on the door. It made a snapping sound from the many years of being closed and the hinges squeaked as the door swung open. They cautiously stepped inside.

They stood in a small kitchen and looked around as their eyes adjusted to the weak daylight coming in through the hazy window above the sink. The window was flanked by a thin airy curtain. The room was completely silent and cold. Taking in every detail as he scanned the room, his eyes searched for something familiar from a time that he did not remember. The counters, cupboards and floor were all covered in a thick layer of dust. A few plates and silverware, also covered in dust, were in the kitchen sink. Containers of many different sizes and a few cookbooks lined the counters along the walls. A calendar hanging on a cupboard showed a picture of a smiling toothless pumpkin and the month October 1981. He removed the disillusionment charm and slowly moved forward with Ginny very close behind.

They approached a small table set in the far corner of the room by another window. Thin shafts of daylight streamed in through the closed and tattered curtains. Two large chairs were on each side of the table and a toddler's high chair was set between them. A crystal container with two matching candle holders was in the center of the table. The candle sticks were partially burnt and one was lying on its side on the table. There were pieces of broken ceramics on the table and floor. A shelf above the window held one remaining plate that had a rolled precariously close to the edge. It showed an upside-down picture of a sunlit meadow surrounded by trees. Taking hold of his hand, she squeezed it gently and sighed heavily. He looked at her with a thankful expression and gave her hand a squeeze back.

With his wand pointing the way ahead, they turned and moved toward the living room. On one side, they past a large front door that bore the marks of a forced entry. On the other side was a stair case that led up. As they continued into the lower room, it grew quite dim and they each lit their wands. As they approached the boarded up window, there was the cracking of glass fragments under their footsteps. A small table lay broken in pieces on the floor and a chair in the corner was covered in glass shards and wall plaster. Along the end wall was a fireplace and mantle. The floor around the fireplace had many broken pieces of pottery and figurines.

A large picture frame lay on the floor and he reached down and picked it up. An image of James and Lily on their wedding day was behind the cracked glass. Lily wore a white wedding gown and in her hands was a large bouquet of flowers. James wore a twilight grey tuxedo with a red rose boutonniere. Their eyes were bright, confident and filled with happiness. Harry touched the cracked glass of the frame with his wand and quietly said, "_Reparo!_" The glass mended and the picture began to move. Every few moments, James and Lily would look at each other and kiss.

Smiling warmly, Ginny picked up a smaller picture frame. It contained an image of Harry getting a bath. He was grinning happily and clapping his hands in a stream of water that was filling the kitchen sink where he sat.

Harry carefully placed the wedding picture into his mokeskin pouch and Ginny added the picture of Harry. Then they continued looking around the room. The large sofa set in front of the fireplace was covered in fallen plaster debris from the ceiling. Near the window along the back wall was a bookcase. Many of the dust covered books, and those that lay splayed on the floor, had titles they recognized from their Hogwarts classes. There were also Quidditch magazines and loose pages of the Daily Prophet scattered about.

They circled back to the staircase. Harry took her hand and they began ascending the creaking stairs. Daylight illuminated the hall at the top of the stairs causing them to squint their eyes for a moment. The light was entering through a badly damaged door hanging by one hinge. They cautiously stepped into the room and saw all manner of broken furniture and parts of the walls and ceiling covering the floor.

"My word!" said Ginny in utter astonishment. "This is unbelievable!"

He nodded grimly as he slowly turned on the spot. The destruction in the room was extensive and the only large pieces of furniture were a baby crib and a large toy box beside it. The crib was broken down the middle into two pieces with the mattress and bedding lying on the floor beneath it. He was gazing at the spot and she moved beside him and put her arm around his waist.

He quietly said, "I love you Mum." A brief moment later, there was a puff of air from a large hole in the wall and a rose scent wafted into the room. They looked at each other and smiled softly.

"Any favorites in the toy box?" said Ginny pointing to the brightly colored box by the crib. The box was partially covered by fallen boards and though still in one piece, they could see burn marks on it.

"I don't remember a toy box. Let's have a look."

He moved the loose boards aside and then squatted down in front of the box with Ginny looked over his shoulder. Upon opening the box, they saw it contained many brightly colored baby toys. There were colored blocks and many small stuffed animals with smiling faces. And in a separate tray toward the back of the box was a small broom.

Smiling, he took hold of the broom. As he lifted it out he said, "This is a birthday present from Sirius."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Do you remember flying on it?"

"No, but I found a picture in Grimmauld Place that my Mum sent to Sirius. I was riding the broom and I think my Dad was chasing close behind making sure I didn't get hurt."

He closed the toy box lid and stood. Then he carefully put the toy broom into his mokeskin pouch. After one last look around the room, they made their way past the stairs to the bedroom at the other end of the short upstairs hall.

The contents of the bedroom were mostly in tact though many small fragments of wall plaster were scattered on the furniture and floor. The turned down bed and nightstands on each side were covered with dust. An open book lay on the nightstand on the left side. The heading on the top of the dusty page read, _Mulch is your Friend_. He closed the book and the title read, _The Magic of Mums and Marigolds, by Duweet Ena Yardley_.

There were many other books and magazines stacked below the drawer in the lower opening of the nightstand. He gently waved his hand from back to front and the drawer smoothly slid open. He saw an eyeglass case resting upon a hand mirror that looked similar to the one Sirius had given him. There was a camera, a small brown paper folder stuffed with pictures and a booklet entitled, _Picture Perfect, by Shirley A. Shutterbug_.

"May I see the pictures?"

He nodded and she reached into the drawer and picked up the folder.

With their heads side by side, she leafed through the haphazardly stacked pictures as smiles and giggles came to each of them. They were mostly of Harry as an infant. In one of the pictures, Sirius was holding Harry bundled in white with Lily and Father O'Reilly smiling broadly. In another, Harry was in his highchair being fed by Lily. An old woman holding a teacup was watching with an amused expression on her face.

"That's Bathilda Bagshot," said Harry.

"These are all wonderful. Harry, may I take the photos and put them in an album for you?"

"Yes, that would be very nice. Thanks."

She tucked the pictures into her coat pocket. He closed the drawer and they moved to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. A closed dusty book on the nightstand was titled, _Herbs for Health, by Botany Ann Flowers. _He waved his hand and the drawer slid open. They saw quills and letter parchment, ring and necklace boxes, and a small book with a latch holding it closed. The words, _Diary of Lily Evan_s were inlay on the spine.

"Definitely something to read later," he said as he picked up the diary and added it to his mokeskin pouch.

Ginny lifted out a pastel blue book that had been under the diary. The title in large flowery letters proclaimed, _Babies First Year_. Below the title, _Harry, July 31st 1980 _had been carefully written. She looked at him with a hopeful expression and he nodded. Smiling delightedly, she opened the book. Attached to the inside front cover, was a sealed transparent pocket holding a large lock of black hair.

"Oh Harry, your first year hair!" She beamed at him. "This is wonderful!"

With a questioning expression he said, "Looks like my normal hair to me."

"It is," she said kindly. "But it comes from a time when you were young and growing. Combined with an infusion of amborella, it can make a potion that is magically regenerative if you're ever seriously ill."

"I didn't know that. Did your Mum and Dad save some of your hair?"

"Yes and each of my brothers too. It's all kept safe in the cellar of the Burrow."

"Can I keep mine there too?"

"Most definitely."

He put the book into his mokeskin pouch. Then he closed the drawer and they moved to an antique looking chest of drawers placed against the wall by the closet door. There was a large mirror attached to the top of the chest that reflected a dim dusty image back to them. There were a few photos pressed between the mirror and its wooden frame. On the top of the chest, in front of the mirror, there were small dust covered curios and toppled over perfume bottles.

He looked at the people in the photos for a moment. In one photo, Aunt Petunia was holding an infant with Uncle Vernon looking on with a smile. Then looking at the mirror he said, "Do you think the mirror is magically enchanted?"

"Dunno. Maybe you should ask it something about your appearance."

"Umm ... you think this one's ... nice? The other day, the mirror at the Burrow told me to try axle grease on my hair."

"It looks like a nice mirror, but you never know." She snickered, "One time, Fred and George enchanted the mirror in their room to reflect random parts of your face upside down if it was too early in the morning."

With an apprehensive expression and some uncertainty in his voice, he faced the mirror. "H ... How do I look?"

"Duh ...stee ...ah-CHOO!" A cloud of dust burst forth from the mirror and filled the air in front of them.

"Bless you," said Ginny with a grin fanning the air with her hand.

Coughing and sounding stuffed up, the mirror said, "And don't expect any ding reliable on perfume eeder. Everyding smells like dust."

They both laughed. After a moment, Harry pointed his wand at the mirror. "_Tergeo!_" The dust and haze on the glass surface vanished.

There was a loud sniff and another cough. "Thanks."

They looked through the chest of drawers and found only neatly folded clothing. Dusty dresses, cloaks and a few moth eaten coats hung in the closed. A short while later, they made their way back down the stairs.

After a long and melancholy look around the room, he turned to her and said, "Thanks for coming with me today. You've helped me find some lost memories."

She put her arms around him. "You're very welcome. Thanks for letting me see them. I'm sure we'll find more in the future." They lightly kissed.

A short while later they made their way back to the lane. Standing in front of the cottage he said, "Do you want to go back into the village and have some lunch?"

"Yes, that sounds good to me. Let's try that pub in the village square." She smiled teasingly at him, "The one by your monument of glory."

"Cute Weasley, really cute," he said dryly. He tried to poke her gently in the side but she saw it coming and took hold of his hand. After a brief playful tussle, they both grinned at each other. Then hand in hand, they began walking toward the village square.

They sat in a secluded corner of the small pub and ate a quiet lunch. Most of the time was spent watching and listening to the people come and go. The barkeep greeted many who came in by their first name. The laughing and light hearted conversations, all going on at the same time, gave the room a feeling of friendliness.

Later, they leisurely walked along the lane and sometimes stepped into a shop for a closer look. As far as they could tell, it seemed like a quiet muggle tourist village.

In the late afternoon, as they were slowly making their way out of the village, they came upon a small shop. The sign above the door read, _Godric's Hollow Real Estate_. In the front window were a number of photos advertising homes for sale. Through the window, they could see many other photos posted on the walls. A couple was seated in front of a desk with their heads bent over a long piece of paper. A middle aged woman sat behind the desk and was talking to them as she pointed to different places on the paper. A small bell on the door sounded as Harry and Ginny entered the office.

"Good afternoon I'm Jill," said the woman behind the desk. "It will be some time before I can speak with you."

"That's okay," said Harry. "We just want to look at the photos."

Jill smiled and gestured toward the wall of photos. Then she continued talking to the couple at her desk.

Harry and Ginny looked at the photos and pointed to a few of them as they quietly talked. After a short while, they made their way to the door to leave.

"Hope to see you again soon," said Jill. Harry and Ginny waved and stepped out of the office.

They continued walking up the lane talking about the photos in the office. The homes grew steadily more widely spaced and there were open fields with tall grasses rippling in the breeze. They came to the entrance of a small park with a bench under a tree that faced an open field and the hills beyond. Sitting down to rest, he put his arm around her shoulder.

After a short while, he reached inside his coat and took hold of his wand. There were no other humans in the area but he became concerned when he detected something magical behind the tall bushes. Tapping his finger over his lips, they quietly stood and cautiously walked toward an opening in the far side of the bushes. A small badly weathered gazebo with cracked and faded white paint came into view.

"That must be an apparition point," said Ginny very quietly.

They both relaxed and after a moment, walked a short distance past the gazebo. The trees parted and revealed a deserted ball field with goals at each end.

He turned to her. "Ready to go back to the Burrow?"

"Almost." Then she put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and drew her close.

Some time later, he took her hand and they stepped into the gazebo. There was a whoosh and a pop as they disapparated.


	13. Chapter 13: On The Mend

"Good morning," said Harry as he entered the kitchen of the Burrow. Arthur and Molly were seated at the table finishing breakfast.

"Good morning," said Molly. "Sleep well?"

"Better," said Harry as he sat down at the table. He was neatly dressed and his normally unruly hair was combed and mostly in place.

"You look dapper today," said Molly.

"Thanks, I'm meeting with Kingsley at the Ministry."

"Hopefully the magically enchanted windows at the Ministry won't be a disturbance today," smiled Arthur. "I reckon someone was in training yesterday. There was a blizzard, lightning, thunder and after lunch, a thick fog. The fog spilled in through the windows and covered the floor. It was so thick that you couldn't see your shoes."

Harry grinned. "What did they do about it?"

"Janitors were dispatched to mop it up. We all had a good laugh. I heard people humming _The Foggy Dew_ for most of the afternoon."

"While I'm at the Ministry, I want to inquire about my parents' cottage in Godric's Hollow. Do you know who I should talk to about it?"

"I think Landis Homestead would be the right person. He works in the Department of Magical Dwellings on level two. He should also be able to tell you who to contact at Godric's Hollow."

"Thanks ... umm ... I don't mean to cause you any grief but ... at the funeral, I saw the clergyman present you with Fred's wand. And at the funeral for Remus and Tonks, Andromeda received their wands. I was wondering, what happens to a wand when a family member isn't present at the funeral?"

Arthur and Molly glanced briefly at each other. Then with a somber expression Arthur said, "The Aurors store it away. It can be claimed by a family member or next of kin." With a grim expression he said, "If the wand is not claimed ... it is destroyed."

"Oh," said Harry in a disappointed voice. "How long do they keep the wands?"

"I don't know ... probably best to ask in the Auror department."

Harry nodded.

After a moment, Arthur turned to Molly. "Are we still meeting for that IWROC luncheon today?"

"Yes, we have so much to plan and organize this time. I'll meet you at your office. Andra is bringing Amos with her. We can all go together."

"What's the I rock?" said Harry.

"It stands for the International Witches Relief Organization and Care," said Molly. "It was founded over a hundred years ago to help those who are victims of war or disaster. So many volunteers helped after the First Wizarding War. I hope there is a good turn out this time too."

"Good morning," said Ginny as she stepped into the kitchen. She wore jeans and a work shirt. A baseball cap was on her head and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

They all greeted Ginny as she sat down at the table across from Harry.

Arthur stood and said, "I must be off to work. You all have a good day" He kissed Molly on the cheek. "I'll see you later at my office."

After they all wished Arthur a good day, he stepped out into the yard and disapparated. Harry and Ginny began to eat breakfast.

"When is your meeting with the construction foreman?" said Harry.

"Nine o'clock. McGonagall's owl said to meet in the entrance hall. Will you be able to come to Hogwarts today?"

"I'm not sure. I'll send you a message when I know."

Later, after finishing breakfast and saying goodbye, Ginny stepped into the floo for Hogwarts. A moment later, Harry stepped into the floo for the Ministry.

* * *

Harry entered a waiting area outside of Kingsley's office and stepped forward to a desk where a receptionist in her mid twenties was seated. She was neatly dressed in business attire and looking down in concentration at a number of official parchments on the desk. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair was attractively styled and tucked behind her ears. After a moment, Harry said, "I'm here to see Kingsley."

The receptionist looked up and froze for a moment as her eyes quickly darted upward to his forehead. Then she looked at him with a flirtations smile. "I'm so pleased to meet you Mister Potter. My name is Lethia Edwards. I'm Minister Shacklebolt's personal assistant."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you too," said Harry a little unsure.

Gazing intently at him she said, "I've wanted to tell you how very thankful I am for all you've done for our magical world." With a wink she said, "If there's ever anything I can do for you, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"Umm ... may I go in?"

She stood, revealing a short skirt and attractive figure and slowly moved to the door of Kingsley's office. Opening the door she said, "Right this way, he's expecting you." The scent of perfume touched his senses as he walked past her and into the office.

Kingsley looked up from his desk and stared sternly at Lethia. The door of the office quickly closed. As Harry approached the desk, Kingsley motioned for him to sit down. Then with his index finger raised, he silently mouthed, "Just one minute."

Harry nodded and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Okay, those terms will be acceptable," said Kingsley speaking to a booklet on his desk. "But you must ensure that the materials are on the Hogwarts grounds in less than two weeks. There can be no delay as there are many workers and volunteers who are ready to begin."

"It will be there in a week and a half and we stand ready to assist you as needed."

"Thank you," said Kingsley, "Esemé Elliot will contact you if any other needs arise."

Kingsley closed a small booklet and tucked it into his pocket. Then he stood and moved toward the chair next to Harry.

"Harry, it's good to see you again," said Kingsley as Harry stood and they shook hands. After seating themselves in the chairs Kingsley said, "My apologies. The Ministry is helping with materials and contractor negotiations for the Hogwarts rebuilding effort."

"No problem. Is it going well?"

"Yes, the voluntary outpouring of business, witches and wizards is most gratifying. There is a deep pride and desire to see Hogwarts made right. The Ministry is coordinating its efforts with direction from Headmistress McGonagall and her staff of overseers."

"That's very good to hear. We ... I ... ah ... caused a bit of a mess."

"Don't trouble yourself with that Harry. The damage was caused by evil forces that have been mostly neutralized. And thanks to your ongoing vigilance, a terrorist plot against the Ministry was thwarted. Have you seen or heard of any other suspicious activities?"

"About a week ago, Ron and Hermione detected someone in the hills around the Burrow. Whoever it was moved quickly away and disapparated. They didn't see who it was or find anything that might help identify the person. We think that witch or wizard was very skilled at covering their tracks. Do you know who that person might be?"

In a serious tone Kingsley said, "Yes Harry, I know who it was. The Aurors have debriefed the incident and taken steps to ensure that it does not happen again. My apologies. I'm raising your deputy security level by what I'm about to tell you. Do not speak of it to anyone else. Lives are at stake."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"The Auror department has been watching the Burrow for a while now. I'm sure you'll agree that it is a prime target for enemy forces, especially with you there. If a move is made against you or any of the Weasley family, the Auror's will be in a position to take counter measures."

"So I'm endangering the Weasley family by being there?" said Harry in alarm.

"No Harry. Dark forces marked the Weasleys as blood traitors during the first war. The Weasleys have lived and dealt with a lot of ill treatment and risk because of it. They've indirectly helped the Aurors apprehend many over those years."

Harry looked sternly at Kingsley. "So I'm added bait for a trap?"

"I wouldn't say it like that Harry," said Kingsley kindly. "Rather, I would say that the Ministry is deeply grateful for the courage of you and the Weasley family. It will be needed for a while longer."

After a moment, Harry's expression softened and he reluctantly nodded in understanding.

"Your owl said that you have some questions for me. What's on your mind Harry?"

"I wanted to ask you about joining the Auror department. I know I haven't got all the required NEWT's yet but I'd still like to help in any way that I can."

"That is very good to hear from you Harry. Have you thought about the type of work that interests you?"

"A detective." With a small smile he said, "Certain members of the Weasley family would like to see me a bit more out of harm's way."

"I understand and agree whole heartedly," said Kingsley. "You already possess much of the skill and thinking under extreme circumstances that the Auror department looks for in an applicant. Do you plan to complete your NEWT studies this year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Very good. I will speak to Headmistress McGonagall about including some of the Auror curriculum in your studies."

"What's the next step?"

"After you complete an application, the Auror department will arrange for your apprenticeship. When all is in order, you will be sworn in and your training and involvement in Auror department affairs will begin."

"Excellent," said Harry.

"You can get the application from the Auror department when you are ready."

Harry said, "Now I have a question about wands. I understand from Arthur Weasley that unclaimed wands from deceased family members are stored by the Auror department. How can I find out if my parent's wands are in custody?"

"Talulla O'Keefe in the Auror department that can help you with that," said Kingsley.

"And one last question. How do I make the deposition I spoke to you about at the funeral? I'd like to do it today if I can."

"I'll take you down to the Auror of the Day who can document your statements for the official record. We can go there now if you have no other questions."

After a short walk down some stairs to level two, Kingsley led Harry through a door marked _'Auror Office'_. It was a large undecorated room with cubicles and desks filling the floor space. Some of the cubicles contained witches and wizards with heads bent down and working. They approached a desk where a large stocky wizard was seated.

Kingsley stopped. "Gus, will you bring your official records book and join us in the private meeting room."

Kingsley and Harry continued walking. Gus rummaged in his desk for a moment and then stood and followed.

After they all had stepped into the meeting room Kingsley said, "Harry, this is Auror Marshall. Gus, this is Mister Potter." Harry began to extend his hand but Gus stood motionless looking at Harry with a hostile expression.

Kingsley turned to Gus and said, "Please take Mister Potter's deposition. When you're done, show him the way to Confiscated Magical Items." Kingsley then turned and walked out of the room pulling the door closed behind him.

Motioning to Harry to be seated, Gus moved to the chair behind the desk and sat down. After silently looking at Harry for a long moment, Gus said in a gruff voice, "Rufus Scrimgeour and me were good friends, both joined up on the same day. I think if you had cooperated more with him, he might still be alive."

"Sorry about your mate. ... But what I did was absolutely necessary." Then he looked sternly at Gus. "You'll have to trust me on that because I'm not going to say anything more about it."

"You'll have to earn my trust Mister Potter," said Gus in an irritated tone. "Well then, let's get on with your deposition. Who's it for?"

"The first one is for Draco Malfoy."

Gus opened the record book. A quill floated up and stood poised to write.

Harry said, "What role are you playing in the Malfoy case?"

Gus looked at him blankly. "I will collect all factual evidence and statements that have anything to do with the case. I don't keep score. The statements you make here today will be made available to the prosecution and the defense. The rest is up to the Wizengamot."

After a long pause Gus said, "You should also know that your statements may result in you being summoned to appear at the trial and be cross examined under oath. Do you still want to proceed?"

"Yes."

Gus said, "Okay, start with your statement. I'll ask questions as needed to tease out relevant details and implications. If you don't want to answer a question, just say so and we'll move on."

For the next hour, they talked.

...

Harry walked through a dingy corridor and into a circular room that contained many dusty file cabinets along the walls. There was a small cubicle midway along each side of the room. Each cubicle had high walls and a small door. On the far side, a curved wall was set partway into the room and held a sign that proclaimed _'Department of Confiscated Magical Items_ '.

A witch with graying hair sat behind a desk just in front of the curved wall. She was intently studying the contents of an open folder. The desk was covered in high stacks of parchments that reached halfway to the ceiling. In the middle of the desk at the front was a potted plant with many long green vines. The vines grew along the edge of the desk creeping over objects and encircling many of the stacks of parchments. The ends of the vines reached out into the room and twisted gently. One of the vines brushed the witch's ear and she looked up from her work.

"Oh Merlin!" She quickly stood and moved from behind the desk toward Harry. She wore a long gray cloak that was spotted and streaked with dust.

"I'm so pleased and excited to meet you," said the witch with a delighted expression on her face. "I'm Talulla O'Keefe Mister Potter." She reached out and taking his hand with both of hers, shook it vigorously. "It's such a pleasure and an honor to meet you in person."

"A pleasure to meet you too," said Harry.

Realizing that she was still shaking his hand, she giggled and released it. With a reddened face of embarrassment she said, "Please forgive me Mister Potter, I'm behaving like a third year."

"That's okay. Do you work here alone? It looks like you could use some help."

"It's just me and Charlie there on the desk. There were others last year but they fled during the inquisitions. I'm sure they are still afraid of what might happen to them if they return." With an unsure expression she said, "One of them comes from a non-magical family."

"I understand. One of my best friends comes from a non-magical family too. Minister Shacklebolt will make things right again at the Ministry."

"I most certainly hope so Mister Potter," said Talulla in a tired voice. "This last year, snatchers would barge in here looking for information on people and their families. Albert Runcorn told me in no uncertain terms to stay clear of them. They made such a mess of the backroom and took many things."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Harry a little downcast. "I was hoping you might still have some things of my parents."

Talulla smiled and with a wink said, "I have many special hiding places that no one knows about. The year was nineteen-eighty-one?"

"Yes, James and Lily Potter."

Talulla moved to a file cabinet against the wall and pulled open a drawer. Pulling out a large green ledger, she laid it on the drawer and opened it. Harry watched in anticipation as she began searching through its pages.

"Here it is," said Talulla a moment later. "Let me see now." She took out her wand and touched it to the page of the ledger.

"Mister Potter, will you please touch your wand to this line."

Harry took out his wand and touched the line where Talulla was pointing in the ledger. Writing appeared in a blank part of the line.

"Sefiroth Hod Kether Samhain," muttered Talulla. Then she replaced the ledger and closed the file cabinet drawer.

"Just one moment while I check the storage vault at that location." Then with wand in hand, she walked around the end of the curved wall and disappeared from sight.

For some long moments, Harry slowly meandered around the room looking at the file cabinets. Most of the drawers had dates from the nineteen hundreds but there were a few with much older dates. Thoughts of all he had seen in the Room of Hidden Things at Hogwarts came to mind. Its contents were gone now, destroyed by the fiendfire. And so too were the stories those objects could had told about the people who had placed them there. Hearing footsteps, Harry turned and saw Talulla emerge from behind the curved wall carrying a narrow dusty box.

"I apologize for the delay Mister Potter. The location used an unusual locking charm and it took a few tries to get it open." She handed him the box saying, "There was no evidence of tampering at the storage location so I am quite certain this is the only item that was placed there."

With an expression of wonder, he took the box from her hand. There was an unbroken wax seal on the lid of the box.

"If you wish to examine its contents before leaving, there is a private cubicle just over there."

"No, I'll look at it later. This is fantastic! Thank you so very much Talulla."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you today Mister Potter. I hope to see you again sometime."

Harry took a few steps toward the exit and then stopped. Turning back he said, "Umm ... which way do I go to get to the Department of Magical Dwellings?"

"Go left outside the door and then walk to the end of the corridor."

"Thanks." Harry turned, and as he walked out of the room, he tucked the box into his mokeskin pouch.

* * *

Ginny stepped from the floo into the familiar empty meeting room at Hogwarts. Without hesitation, she exited the room and then made her way toward the entrance hall. Upon her arrival, she saw twenty or so others already present. Catching sight of Neville talking with Hannah, she made her way over to them.

"Hi Neville, Hi Hannah."

"Hi Ginny," said Hannah. "I was hoping to see Hermione with you. I wanted to ask if she'd help with the Library."

"She's away with her parents but should be returning soon. I'll mention it when I see her."

"Thanks," said Hannah.

Ginny looked at Neville, "I didn't expect to see so many people."

"McGonagall has things really well organized. I've already met with Archie Rutherford. He'll be rebuilding the greenhouses."

"Your attention please," came the voice of McGonagall from the front of the room. She was holding a long piece of parchment.

"First, I want to say it is most gratifying to see all of you here today. I wish to extend my sincerest thanks to each of you for your time and generosity. I will now introduce the Hogwarts overseers and contractors. The overseers have reported on the condition and needs for each area. Please accompany the contractor and answer any questions they may have. If questions arise that you are unable to answer, please send word to me. Briefly raise your hand when I call your name.

Ernest Macmillan will oversee the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories. Please meet with Lennie Curtis.

Katie Bell will oversee the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. You will meet with Walter Hopkins.

Terry Boot will oversee the Ravenclaw common room and dormitories. Meet with Maven MacBay.

Theodore Nott will oversee the Slytherin common room and dormitories. Please meet with Clay Newell.

Once everyone had been introduced, McGonagall said, "I believe that is everyone. Did I miss anyone?" After a brief moment of silence McGonagall said, "Very well, you may all begin."

Overseers and contractors met up and together began moving off in different directions. Ginny moved toward Ken Ackerman. He was tall, stocky and looked to be the age of her father. He was studying a notepad in his hand.

As Ginny approached, he looked up and extended his hand saying, "A pleasure to meet you Ginevra."

She shook his hand saying, "A pleasure meeting you too Ken. I hope my notes are clear."

"Yes, they are. Do you play Quidditch?

"Yes, I do.

I thought so. Some of your suggested improvements are in line with other work I have done.

"Really? Will you be able to do them here too?"

"I think so. Your suggestions will help make Quidditch safer and more rewarding for the players here at Hogwarts. I have a few other suggestions that you may want to consider. Let's take a walk to the pitch and I'll review them with you."

...

A few hours later, Ken and Ginny returned to the entrance hall. Ken withdrew a small parchment from the inside cover of his notebook and handed it to Ginny. "Here's a list of Quidditch equipment suppliers. I think you might be able to talk some of them into donating to the school and get some more up to date equipment."

"Oh thank you so much," said Ginny excitedly.

"I will bring a demolition crew next Monday and we'll get started cleaning up the damaged parts of the pitch."

After shaking Ginny's hand, he walked out the oak front doors and started down the lane toward the front gates. She pumped the air saying, "Yes!" Then she hurried off toward the meeting room.

...

Sometime later, seated outdoors at a stone table, Ginny finished writing on a piece of parchment. She looked up at the owlery in the distance and waved her hand high over her head. An owl emerged from a high opening and after gliding silently down, landed on the table in front of her.

After carefully attaching the rolled parchment she said, "It goes to Ben Ollerton at the Cleansweep Broom Company. Have a nice flight."

The owl hooted and in a flapping of wings, took to the air. She watched the owl for a moment as it flew skyward and then made a check mark on the equipment supplier list. A moment later, her attention was drawn to a silvery vaporous ball floating quickly toward her. It stopped a short distance away and formed into the transparent shape of a stag.

A familiar voice said, "Almost done. See you soon."

She watched as the patronus dissolved. Collecting up her parchments and quill, she made her way to the meeting room. A few minutes later, Harry steeped from the floo in a flash of green light.

"Hi," said Harry as they embraced warmly. "How was your meeting with contractor?"

"Excellent. He liked my suggestions and had a few of his own. The Quidditch pitch is going to be better than ever!"

"That's brilliant Ginny."

"And you know what else? He gave me a list of Quidditch equipment suppliers. I've been writing to them and asking for donations. Can you help me write more letters after lunch?"

"Sure, who have you written to?"

"Quality Quidditch Supplies, Agatha's Robes and Jerseys, Al's Quaffle Hut and Cleansweep Brooms."

"Wow, you've been busy."

"I want to ask everyone on the list as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's have some lunch and then we can get started."

As they made their way out the door Ginny said, "How was your morning?"

"It went really well. Do you remember that real estate office we went into at Godric's Hollow? It's registered with the Department of Magical Dwellings at the Ministry and ..."

* * *

Later at the Burrow, Harry and Ginny were at the kitchen table with Arthur and Molly having supper.

"Harry," said Arthur, "did you meet up with Landis today?'

"Yes. We contacted the Godric's Hollow real estate office and Father O'Reilly. Once I meet with the town counsel and work out the details, Landis will help with the official papers."

"Landis is a good man and it's good to hear he was able to help you."

"The only part I'm not sure about is Grimmauld Place."

"Yes," said Arthur thoughtfully. "The Fidelius charm is likely very weak now, mostly just hiding the place from muggles."

Molly frowned. "That is such a dark and dreary place. Goodness knows you should live in a nicer place."

"Landis wasn't sure about it either. I want to be rid of it but he didn't think there would be many wanting to buy it."

Arthur smiled. "And that portrait of Walburga in the entrance hall won't be a strong selling point either."

"Maybe a Black family relative would want it," said Ginny. "You could ask Andromeda. There were a lot of people at the funeral for Remus and Tonks."

"That's a good suggestion," said Harry. "I also want to talk to Kreacher about it. He took care of the Black family home for many years and he might have some feelings about the place."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Then Arthur said, "That is very thoughtful and compassionate of you Harry. There aren't many who would take into consider the feelings of their house elf."

"Quite right," said Molly. "You make your parents proud."

"Thanks. It's just that ... Dobby gave his life to help me. I think elves can be good and noble like anyone else. They just need to be given a chance."

In a flash of green light from the floo, George stepped into the kitchen. There was a brief smile on his face as he brushed ashes from his hair and shoulders. He sat down at the table saying, "Sorry I'm late," as he began filling his plate.

"Long day at the shop?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah," said George as he continued to serve himself. "We've only been open a few days and the shop has been mostly full of customers. I've been talking with suppliers trying to get new stock lined up. Don't know how I'd have managed today without Angelina's help. Lee hardly had a moment to rest either trying to keep the shelves stocked with merchandise."

"That is so good to hear," said Molly. "Your father and I were please at the turn out for the IWROC meeting today too. It's heartwarming to see things starting to get back to normal again."

Arthur said, "How are the other shops at Diagon Alley getting on?"

"Slow. But those who are open for business are seeing a steady increase of customers."

"How is the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop doing?" asked Ginny.

"From what I've seen, their business seems good. Why the interest? Looking to get a new broom?"

"Maybe," said Ginny. "I'm trying to collect Quidditch equipment for Hogwarts. McGonagall okayed inter-house games this year. I sent them an owl asking if they had anything to donate."

"If their margins are good, Hogwarts has a good chance of it sis."

"That's good to hear," said Ginny. "I hope everyone buys a new broom this season."

George grinned. "You think McGonagall needs any donations from the joke shop?"

In an authoritative voice Molly said, "I'm sure she'll have more than enough of that without your generous help." Everyone laughed.

Later that evening, they were all sitting in the parlor. Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet while Molly sat beside him in her chair knitting. George had gone to his room early saying that he had an early start the next morning. Harry was seated next to Ginny on the sofa. They were sipping apple cider and going over the list of Quidditch suppliers.

"I think we've owl'd them all," said Ginny thoughtfully.

"How long do you think it will take to get replies?" asked Harry.

"I'll give them a week." Smiling she said, "Otherwise, they'll be getting a louder correspondence from me."

Harry grinned as the memory of Ron's howler at start of second year came to mind.

"She definitely takes after Molly on that account," said a voice from behind the newspaper.

Molly smiled as she concentrated on a pair of floating knitting needles that danced along a row of stitches in front of her.

After a moment, Arthur folded the newspaper and laid it on his lap. "Harry, did you find out anything about your parents wands?"

Harry had been so busy telling Ginny about the cottage at Godric's Hollow and helping her write owls that he had not thought about his meeting with Talulla.

"Yes, I met with Talulla O'Keefe," he said excitedly. He reached into his mokeskin pouch and withdrew the narrow sealed box. "She brought this to me from the storage vaults."

They all watched as Harry broke the seal and carefully opened the lid of the box. There were two rolled pieces of parchment inside. He lifted one out and carefully unrolled it. A wand rested in the lower curl of the parchment that had official looking writing on it.

Harry read aloud, "In possession at time of death, October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one, wand of Lily Evans Potter. Willow and Unicorn hair, ten and one quarter inches, swishy. Authenticated by Garrick Ollivander, witnessed by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry took hold of the wand and twisted it slowing in his fingers. _"Mum's wand,"_ he thought. _"It once was joined with her magical life force."_ After a moment, he handed the wand to Ginny and laid the parchment on the tea table. Lifting the second parchment from the box, he carefully unrolled it.

"In possession at time of death, October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one, wand of James Potter. Mahogany and Dragon heartstring, eleven inches, pliable. Authenticated by Garrick Ollivander, witnessed by Albus Dumbledore."

Ginny watched him twist and examine his father's wand. After a quiet moment she said, "This is wonderful Harry and such special keepsakes. The wands that chose your Mum and Dad."

Molly set down her knitting and looked at Arthur. After a moment, he nodded back to her. She said, "Harry, you might be able to learn something of your parents or family from the wands if you wish."

"You mean with Prior Incantato?"

"No, this is more like a feeling or inclination. Ollivander said it is part of the very personal connection between a wand and its chosen witch or wizard. Wands may choose to reveal something of their deceased owner to a family member. It all depends on how the wand perceives the motives behind the request."

"What do I do?'

"Place the wands side by side on the table pointing toward you. Now turn them slightly and overlap the tips just a bit ... yes, that's right. Bring to mind a memory of your parents. Then, lightly touch your wand where the others are crossed and say, Reveleo Essentia."

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment. An image of the Mirror of Erised came to mind. And in his mind's eye, the mirror contained a reflection of his parents and he felt again the empty longing to be with them. Opening his eyes, he touched his wand to the others and said, "_Reveleo Essentia_."

A white ghost like glow formed where the three wands touched and expanded like a small cloud. They watched as it floated up, encircled his head and then dissolved into him. His eyes closed and he sat motionless as if in a trance.

"How long will he be like this?" whispered Ginny.

"It's hard to say," said Molly in a whispered voice. "It could be a while depending on what the wands are revealing. Best you keep watch over him. Come Arthur, let's go to bed."

Arthur and Molly left the room. Ginny drew her feet up close and settled herself comfortably in the corner of the sofa watching Harry. There was a tranquil expression on his face and a slight upward curl to corners of his mouth. Her thoughts began to wander in amusement. _"I wonder how he'd look in a beard?" _She tapped her finger on her chin._ "Hmm ... what kind should it be? ... Something a bit aristocratic. ... Or maybe just a mustache, that wouldn't tickle as much. ..."_

* * *

It was dark, quiet and he felt a gentle rocking motion. He was looking down at an infant that was lying close to a breast and looking back with unfocused eyes and a peaceful contented expression. He felt a smile on his face and an inner feeling of completeness. A finger lightly brushed the infant's soft cheek and then gently traced the curve of the chin. The thought of a good and loving father came to mind and tears welled up. Leaning forward, a tender kiss was placed on the infant's forehead and an overwhelming feeling of joy filled his heart.

There was a muffled sound like that of a voice but the words were indistinct. A pair of hands lifted the infant and another pair of arms carefully cradled it. As he looked down at the child, a deep feeling of thankfulness washed over him. He wiggled his finger above the child's face and the green eyes watched its every move. Then thoughts flowed into his mind.

_My son, the future English National Quidditch seeker! I'll teach you to fly on a broom, show you the moves and help you hone your skills. Fans and admirers will cheer when they announce your name. ... Or maybe, you'll quietly work for justice like your Mum. You'll take charge in difficult situations and put the well-being of others before yourself. Whatever your choice, we'll have great times filled with magic and fun._

_I checked and saw that you didn't come with an owner's manual. So I'll ask you now to forgive me the mistakes I might make along the way. Being a father is a new experience and I might sometimes miss seeing things from your point of view. In the end, we'll both learn beyond anything we could have dreamed possible._

_Choose your friends and life companions with care my son. They will influence the person you become more than you can imagine. Be thankful for their opinions and viewpoints. In many ways, they will know you better than you know yourself. And should you fall in love with a special someone, marry her. She will be your greatest treasure and you will teach each other the most important truths of life._

_Be thankful for what you receive in life and do what you can to help others in need. We're all on this journey together. Though it might be hard at times, try to laugh and have some fun along the way._

The image faded and the voice in his mind became quiet.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened and the softly illuminated objects in the parlor came into focus.

"How do you feel Harry," said Ginny in a gentle voice.

"Excellent," said Harry in a quiet voice.

She moved close and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It was wonderful Ginny, like seeing through their eyes ..."


	14. Chapter 14: Magic and Choice

The sound of a steady wind droned quietly in the background as Hermione read a book. Ron sat next to her with his head looking down and an expression of deep concentration on his face. His hands busily twisted and re-twisted the faces of the cube. Dan and Emma were seated in the row ahead of them, each reading a book.

"Would you like something to drink?" said a stewardess looking down at them.

"I'd like some ginger ale please," said Hermione.

He looked up and said, "I'll have the same."

Then looking down again, he continued to twist the cube for a moment longer. He turned to Hermione. "I think you need to be a Ravenclaw to figure this out."

She looked at him and said, "How much have you got done?"

"One side."

"Maybe if you leave it for a while and go back to it later, you'll have some fresh perspective."

Nodding, he set the cube on the small tray in front of him.

"Are you enjoying the flight?"

"Yeah. Take off and climb out was great but not as good as being on a broom."

They were quiet for a moment. Then a voice from the aisle said, "I can show you how to do that." They both turned and saw a young boy, about nine years old, looking at them.

"You know how to do this?" said Ron as he picked up the cube and handed it to him.

"Sure." His hands quickly twisted it a few times. Then he said, "Get the first edge row like this, you can use any color. Then, you turn it like this ..."

A few minutes later, the boy handed the cube back to Ron with each side all the same color.

"Brilliant," said Ron as he turned and examined the cube. "You're really good. What's your name?"

"Jason."

"Thank you very much Jason. I'll practice what you showed me. Would you like to see a magic trick?"

"Yeah!"

Hermione smiled and laid the book on her lap to watch. Ron reached into his pocket and withdrew a coin. He handed it to Jason saying, "Have a look at this coin. See, nothing special about it. Remember what it looks like."

Jason examined it for a moment and then looked up at Ron.

"Put the coin here on this tray table. Okay, now," Ron reached into his shirt pocket, "we're going to cover ..." He frowned slightly and reached into another pocket. Still frowning he said, "Hmm... I know it's here somewhere ..." He patted his other pockets and thought for a moment. Then with a look of realization on his face he said, "Oh yeah, now I remember. It's over here." He reached behind Hermione's ear and pulled out a bright red silk handkerchief with a flourish. Hermione giggled. Jason had a delighted look on his face.

"Okay ... I'll cover the coin with the magic red hankie like this. ... Now Jason, I want you to use your finger to feel that the coin is still under the hankie."

As Jason touched it several times Ron said, "Is it still there?"

Jason nodded and continued to look at the place where he touched. Then, after a brief pause for effect, Ron took hold of the corner of the handkerchief and said, "_Abracadabra!_" He pulled the handkerchief away with a flourish and the coin was gone.

Jason's face had a look of surprise and wonder as he stared at the place where he had last touched the coin under the handkerchief. Then he looked at Ron. "It's stuck to the handkerchief."

Ron said, "Here, check for yourself," as he handed him the red hankie.

After examining it for a moment and not finding the coin, he looked at Ron. "Where did it go?"

"Well," said Ron rubbing his chin for a brief moment, "when you make something vanish, it can go almost anywhere. Let's see, where might it have gone?" He glanced in different directions around the area where they were seated and then he looked at Jason.

"Ah! There it is." He reached behind Jason's ear and as he drew back his hand, the coin was pressed between his thumb and finger.

Jason clapped and Hermione smiled broadly. Then Jason said, "How did you do that?"

"Magic," said Ron with a grin. Then he said, "Okay, I need to put this stuff away." He wrapped his left hand around the thumb of his right hand. Then he pulled his thumb out and dropped the coin into the opening in his left fist. He moved his fist toward Jason. "Put the red hankie in there too."

Jason stuffed the hankie into the opening of Ron's fist. Then Ron put his thumb of his right hand into the opening. "Got to pack it down tight." He withdrew his thumb and then wiped the palms of his hands against each other as if brushing them off. Jason's eyes opened wide and then he grinned.

"That was great!" said Jason excitedly. "Thanks for showing it to me."

"You're welcome," said Ron as he watched Jason hurry off. Then he turned and looked at Hermione.

"That was excellent. Where did you learn to do that?"

Leaning close to her and speaking in a low voice he said, "One day, Dad brought home a muggle book about magic tricks. He had picked it up during a misuse of magic investigation. He thought we'd all get a laugh out of it. Well, Fred and George read through it and made up some simple non-verbal spells for the tricks. They put on a good show for the family and you couldn't tell they were using real magic. Ginny and I asked them to teach us the spells too and the family had evening magic shows for the rest of the week."

"That's wonderful! Jason was very surprised when it all disappeared from your hand."

Ron moved close to her ear and whispered, "Not half as much as when he finds the coin in his pocket."

She smiled warmly and was about to give him a kiss when they heard a voice.

"Umm ... mister magician, can you show my little sister the magic trick?"

Ron turned to see Jason and a shy girl looking at them.

"Hello," said Ron to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Taylor."

"Pleased to meet you Taylor. You want to see some magic?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then. Now let me think. Ah, I know ..."

* * *

"Ginny," said Harry, "can I use Pigwidgeon to send an owl?" They were seated in the Weasley kitchen table and had just finished breakfast.

"Of course," said Ginny. "Who are you writing to?"

"I want to send a letter to Andromeda and arrange a time to visit Teddy. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I would."

"_Accio!_" said Harry. A drawer slid open and a piece of parchment and quill floated out. They settled on the table in front of him. He wrote a note and then walked to the kitchen window. He called out and a moment later, Pigwidgeon landed excitedly on the windowsill. After attaching the letter, he said, "It goes to Andromeda Tonks."

The owl hooted happily and flew off.

As Harry turned from the window, Molly stepped into the kitchen carrying her handbag. Arthur followed close behind with a book bag slung over his shoulder.

"We're off to the IWROC meeting," said Molly. "We'll likely be there for most of the day. We're expecting witches and wizards from all over England and there is much organizing to be done. You are both welcome to attend."

"Harry," said Ginny, "do you have any plans for today?"

"Just a trip to Hogwarts to talk to Kreacher. It shouldn't take long. How about we go to the meeting after?

"Okay."

Arthur said, "The meeting is being held in the St. Mungo's auditorium. It's on the fifth floor just beyond the visitor's tearoom. We'll see you two later."

Molly and Arthur stepped to the floo and a moment later, disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Harry, couldn't you just call for Kreacher to come here to you?"

"Yeah, but I also want to see the other elves and thank them for what they did in the battle."

* * *

They made their way along the corridors at Hogwarts. Reaching the painting of a bowl of fruit, Ginny tickled the pear. After it squirmed and laughed, the doorway appeared and they entered. The room was deserted and Harry called out, "Hello, anybody here?"

"Master Potter!" came a familiar voice from an adjoining room.

An instant later, there was a pop and Kreacher appeared in front of them and bowed very low.

"Greetings Master Potter," said Kreacher in a dignified voice.

"Umm ... Hi Kreacher," said Harry feeling a little awkward at the elf's low bowed. "I wanted to talk to ..." Harry's voice trailed off as he saw house elves coming out of the adjoining rooms toward them. Some were hurrying along and others limped or used canes to walk. Harry and Ginny exchanged an unsure glance at each other. The elves encircled them where they stood. Many bowed and then looked up at him in awe.

"Master," said Kreacher, "with your defeat of the Dark Lord, all will be well again at Hogwarts. All here present are most grateful to you for your great courage and bravery."

The elves gathered around them nodded solemnly.

"How may we be of service to you?" said Kreacher.

Harry surveyed the gathering for a moment. Some of the elves were helping those with injuries to stand. He caught sight of Winky who stood in the back trying not to be seen. Besides Kreacher, she was the only other elf that Harry recognized.

"Actually, I came here today to see all of you. Were any of your members lost in the battle?"

"Yes Master," said Kreacher in a sorrowful voice, "Two were lost, Thannor and Huron." The expressions on the elves faces became gloomy.

"I am very sorry to hear that. If you don't already know, Dobby was also lost."

"We have heard of Dobby sir," said Kreacher. "There is great sorrow and distress. It was said that he died defending you."

"That is true and I will always honor his great sacrifice."

The elves all solemnly bowed their heads.

Harry looked around at them. "I want to honor your sacrifices too. You fought bravely and helped defend us. I want you to know how thankful I am to each of you. You are all a very important part of Hogwarts and if I can be of service to you, just ask."

Many of the elves fidgeted in embarrassment.

Ginny said, "I want to say thank you too. The DA couldn't have accomplished the rescue efforts this last school year without you. Some of you took great risks and we will always be grateful for your help."

"Master and Miss Weasley," said Kreacher. "Your words are most appreciated. It is our simple desire to serve." The elves all nodded.

"In that case," said Harry, "could we have something to drink for everyone who is here? I'd like you to join me in a toast."

The mouths of the elves dropped open and many appeared dumbstruck. Never had such a request been made of them. After a brief moment, some of the elves snapped their fingers and glasses filled with different kinds of fruit juice appeared on the table beside them. Once everyone had a glass in hand, Harry raised his voice and said, "To the elves who were lost and those who faithfully serve. May Hogwarts once again be the place we all cherish."

There were many cheers and everyone took a sip of their drink. There was a general buzz of conversation and many of the elves talked to Harry and Ginny about the battle.

A while later, Harry turned to Kreacher and in a low voice said, "Kreacher, might I have a word with you in private?"

"Yes Master." He pointed across the room. "There is a place beyond that door."

Excusing themselves, Harry and Ginny's followed Kreacher. They stepped into a room containing mostly elf size chairs and furnishings. Along one wall were some full size chairs and a tea table. Kreacher closed the door.

"Kreacher, please sit with us and be comfortable," said Harry.

Kreacher looked at Harry for a long moment before saying, "Yes Master." As he walked to the chair, he mumbled to himself, "You have failed to live up to your Master's expectations. This will not be well for you, no indeed." He gingerly seated himself and sat stiff with his ears drooping and an apprehensive expression on his face.

"Relax Kreacher," said Harry kindly. "There's nothing to worry about. I just want to ask you some questions. What has happened at Grimmauld Place since I was last there with Ron and Hermione?"

"It is the same as when you left. Kreacher heard your return on the doorstep that day. There was a scream and the sound of many voices. Then a loud bang followed by the voice of my former noble mistress shouting, _Thieves, murderers and blood traitors! Toujours pur! Defile not the Noble House of Black! _ Kreacher hurried from the kitchen looking for you. Through the window, Kreacher saw the intruder lying on the ground outside. Master and his friends were nowhere to be seen. Kreacher has been waiting and keeping watch for you since that day."

"We couldn't come back because we thought the Fidelius Charm had been compromised. So Yaxley didn't get inside the house?"

"No Master, he was repelled by an intruder hex. Only Kreacher has entered the house. Kreacher has traveled many times looking for his Master and friends. Master never called for Kreacher to come to him."

Harry thought. _The three of them had discussed it a few times; particularly when food was in short supply and they were hungry. But each time, they had come to the same conclusion._

"I couldn't risk it. We were on the run and in hiding. We thought Yaxley might have put a trace on you."

"Yes Master."

Harry hesitated for a moment. Then he said, "Kreacher, you have served the Black family for many years and you know their customs better than anyone. I am thinking about selling Grimmauld Place. I want you to tell me honestly what you think and how you feel about it."

The old elf grimaced and shifted uneasily on his chair. Then he said, "Kreacher has considered such a possibility. Kreacher knows that Master Potter is not, and will never be, someone who will embrace the traditions of the Black family ancestry."

Harry and Ginny smiled and nodded.

"The Noble House of Black has achieved greatness and distinction by many centuries of shrewd business dealings. We who have served through ten generations have built and defended their homes, cared for their sick and tended to their daily necessities. The Noble House of Black must not be dishonored."

"I don't want to dishonor the Black family. Is there a way to dispose of the house and preserve the family honor?"

Kreacher relaxed somewhat. "Yes, the right buyer, with the right agreements, would preserve the Black family honor."

"Do you know of anyone who might be the right person?"

"Kreacher knows of some who might be appropriate."

"Okay. I need to talk to Andromeda about this too. I'll call for you when I know her thoughts."

"Yes Master."

Harry looked at Kreacher for a long moment. Then he said, "Kreacher, what you did during the battle, how you led others in my cause, was courageous and noble. Such action is deserving of freedom, not servitude."

Kreacher looked at him warily. "Kreacher is honored to be a good and trusted servant. Does Master wish to dismiss Kreacher for another who is more suitable?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just ... want to be sure that you feel like you're being treated fairly. There's a big difference between being bonded to serve and freely choosing to serve."

"Kreacher chooses to be Master Potter's servant."

"Umm ... that's not exactly what I meant."

"Is Master going to give Kreacher cloths?"

Taken aback, Harry said, "Umm ... I've been thinking about it. You should be free to choose."

"Kreacher would choose not to accept the cloths."

Quizzically Harry said, "But I thought elves had no choice when presented with cloths."

"Kreacher has no choice by wizard rule. But Master will not force Kreacher to take cloths. Master wishes Kreacher to choose freely."

Harry thought for a moment. Then he looked at Ginny. "That would be a tough one even for Hermione."

Ginny nodded, "He knows you quite well."

"Kreacher would be most honored to serve the House of Potter."

Looking back at the elf, Harry saw loyalty, sincerity and pleading in the elf's old eyes. There was no doubt that this elf had freely chosen his path forward. Harry knew what needed to be done to honor that choice.

"We'll leave things as they are for now. But if you ever feel differently about it, you let me know. Okay?"

Kreacher smiled, "Yes Master."

Harry frowned. "I don't really like being called master. We're going to have to come up with something else."

"Yes, Mister Potter."

"Okay, that'll do."

Harry looked at Ginny. With a grin Ginny said, "Well Mister Potter, we'd best be on our way."

"Okay Miss Weasley," said Harry grinning back at her. He looked back at the elf. "See you later Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed with a satisfied smile.

* * *

After stepping through the window of Purge and Dowse, Harry and Ginny quickly made their way through the reception area of St Mungo's toward the lifts. There were many witches and wizards widely seated around the room. The head of one old wizard was mostly bald and the scattered patches of his remaining hair was smoking and crackling with sparks. A middle aged witch, with an unpleasant scowling expression on her face, was leaning back uncomfortably in a chair. Under her tightly fitting cloak, her chest protruded about a foot straight out in front of her and her hips were disproportionately narrow. Seated next to her was a middle aged wizard with his face tinged red and looking down at his feet. As Harry and Ginny passed, they overheard the witch mutter, "Barbie, rubbish!"

They rode the lift to the fifth floor and made their way toward the auditorium. As Harry and Ginny quickly passed the visitor's tearoom, heads turned and faces brightened with expressions of recognition. Quietly slipping in through the auditorium door, they seated themselves in the back of the room. Most of the seats in the auditorium were filled with witches and wizards. They were all watching and listening to a middle aged witch standing at the podium.

"... and as you are all aware, there is a great need at this time. Please welcome one of our long standing members, Molly Weasley, who will tell you more about the initial planning."

There was gentle applause as Molly made her way to the podium. Then she said, "Thank you Kelleeka."

Molly flicked her wand and a screen floated up and unrolled itself. Then she flicked her wand at the screen and a map appeared. Many parts of the map glowed in different colors that gently oscillated in brightness.

"As you can see, the steering groups for each region have been collecting names of those who are in desperate need. Support is needed in the following areas ..."

* * *

A few days later, they were seated around the Weasley kitchen table eating supper. The conversation was cheerful and spirited as they discussed the meeting they all had attended that afternoon.

"The outpouring of pledges the IWROC has received is beyond my wildest imagining," said Molly. "It is so very heartwarming to see so many witches and wizards getting involved. Thank you Harry, and you too Ginny, for your help at the meetings."

"It didn't seem like I helped very much," said Harry. "I spent most of the time just talking with people."

"I met Devorah Gilman today," said Ginny delightedly. "She's a big Quidditch fan and on the governing board of the Holyhead Harpies."

Arthur said, "You both handled yourselves quite well and met some important witches and wizards today. Most seem quite delighted to meet and talk with you Harry."

"It's a bit uncomfortable; people keep thanking me. I have to keep telling them that it wasn't just me. Everyone talks about being happy the war was over. Some just want to hear me say that you-know-who is really gone for good. Others asked me what they could do to help. I tell them we need to help each other mend and heal from the dreadful things that happened. I say that getting involved in relief efforts like the IWROC is a great way to do that."

Arthur looked at Molly. " Likely your future meetings will be well attended once word gets around."

"I think you may be right about that," said Molly.

Through the open kitchen window, they heard the muffled sound of a whoosh and a pop outside in the yard. A moment later, the kitchen door opened and Ron and Hermione stepped into the room.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Molly, "Your home! Come here you two."

Everyone stood. Molly gave Ron and then Hermione a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy you're both back safe and sound."

"It's good to be back," said Hermione.

Ron and Hermione moved around the kitchen greeting everyone.

"How was the muggle air transport?" said Ginny as she hugged Ron.

"Okay. I think I like traveling by magic better. It doesn't take so long to get where you want to go."

Hermione said, "You were a big hit with the kids on that flight." She gave George a hug. "He entertained them with some magic tricks he learned from you."

"Really? Was it the stuff from that old muggle book of magic tricks?"

"Yeah, go figure," said Ron. "The kids kept coming back for more and we had to start making up new tricks. Hermione came up with some good ones using books."

Hermione gave Harry a strong hug. "We missed you Harry."

"I missed you guys too. How are your Mum and Dad?"

She released him. "They're doing well. We spent the last few days helping them get settled into a rental flat. We had supper with them earlier and then came here."

"You all go into the parlor and get comfortable," said Molly. "I'll bring some tea and you can tell us all about your trip."

The conversation was lively as Hermione and Ron talked about the trip. Hermione told them how happy she was to have her parents back and her plans to live with them.

Ron said excitedly, "Let me show you what I came up with for Hermione and me to stay in touch."

Hermione grinned. Taking her beaded bag, she pulled out three large plastic bags each bulging with items.

Ron reached into one of the bags and pulled out a wooden object that looked like an old dial telephone. But this phone had a hand crank on the side in addition to the dial on the front.

"Is that a muggle pheletone?" said Arthur leaning forward and looking at it with great interest.

"Yeah, I made it magical," said Ron proudly. "To call someone, you spell their name with the dial and then turn the crank a few times. Then you pick up the talkie listenie thing and hold it like this." Ron held the receiver to his ear.

"Isn't there suppose to be a wire connecting that part in your hand?" said Arthur.

"Yeah. But I worked out some magic so the wire isn't needed. I call it a wireless telephone."

"Very impressive," said George. "Can we have a go at it?"

Ron turned to Hermione. "Do you think your Mum and Dad would mind if I called them?"

"They would enjoy it very much. Tell them I'll be home late. C'mon Ginny, let's go to your room and talk."

Ginny's eyes brightened. They both got up and left for her room.

As Ron began dialing he said, "G ... r ... a ... n ... g ... e ... r". He then turned the crank and a ringing bell was heard. He put the receiver to his ear and waited.

"Hello ... Mister Granger? ... This is Ron. ... Sorry, Dan. ... Hermione says to tell you she'll be home late. Also, I'm showing my family the telephone. Can they each talk to you and Emma for a bit? ... Great, here's my brother George."

Ron handed the receiver to George. He cautiously held the receiver to his ear and said, "Hello?" A grin came to George's face.

As George talked to Dan, Ron sat back and looked at Harry with a satisfied expression. Harry nodded and gave Ron an approving thumbs up.

The receiver passed to Arthur and then to Molly who spoke with Emma. Then Arthur spoke with Dan again and Molly with Emma again. The receiver was happily being past back and forth between Arthur and Molly.

George looked at Ron. "Well done bro."

"Thanks. I've got some other stuff I want to show you. C'mon, let's go up to your room. You too Harry."

Ron gathered up the remaining packages and they made their way toward George's room. The telephone receiver continued to be passed back and forth between Arthur and Molly.

* * *

"... and after lunch," said Hermione, "we went to the Melbourne botanical gardens. It's such a beautiful place. It was so nice just to spend some quiet peaceful time with him. Sometimes, we still jump when we hear an unfamiliar noise. But he makes a joke about it and we laugh. Okay, enough about me and Ron. How are you and Harry getting on?"

Ginny smiled warmly. "Really well. We went to Godric's Hollow and had a wonderful time. The priest at the church there gave Harry some of his parent's possessions. Harry asked me to wear his Mum's necklace and I haven't taken it off since. ..."

* * *

"I like your ideas for this spring thing," said George. "And I think a line of little stuffed animals that can magically talk would be a hit with the younger ones. What about this colored cube?"

"No ideas for that," said Ron. "It's a muggle puzzle. You mix it up and then figure out how to put it back right again. It's not easy to do."

"Dudley had one of those once," grinned Harry. "He got mad trying to get it right and smashed it." They all laughed.

George picked up the cube and turned it in his hand. "The colors are a bit drab. It might do better with some sparkles. Or maybe it could sprout hands and twist itself."

"With letters and numbers on it," said Harry, "maybe you could use it to decode messages."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Or maybe when you line up the letters right, it magically opens to show something that's been hidden inside."

"Hmm ..." said George with a thoughtful expression. After a moment he said, "Well, it's getting late and I have an early meeting with a vendor." He set the cube down and said to Ron, "Why don't you come by the joke shop and we'll work on your ideas some more."

* * *

Harry and Ron made their way back to the parlor. The room was deserted and they flopped down into the chairs by the fireplace.

"You have some really good ideas and that telephone you came up with is brilliant."

"Thanks. Hermione was the one who first mentioned it. She went to the library one day while I helped her Mum and Dad at their dentist office; they're really cool. When I went to go fetch her from the library, I saw some computers that were magically connected. The librarian gave me some written instructions about them. I changed the instructions a bit and after a few tries, got the telephone working. I'll be able to talk to her on those days when we're not able to see each other."

"That's great. So how did you and Hermione get on after we left?

"We packed her Mum and Dad's belongings at the house. Hermione showed me pictures and some things she did in school before we met her. We went sightseeing to different places and saw the gallery and botanical gardens. We had a great time and we're doing really good together." He grinned, "Hardly any arguments, if you can believe that. It must be something in that potion Madam Pomfrey gave us."

"May..be," mused Harry. But he knew that everything had changed between his two best friends after their first snog.

"What did you and Ginny do when you got back?

"We went to Hogwarts and McGonagall put Ginny in charge of mending the Quidditch pitch. We assessed the damages and she suggested some other improvements. She's met with the contractor and the pitch is going to be better than ever. I went to the Ministry and gave depositions for Draco and his Mum. I also had a talk with Kingsley about becoming an Auror. Are you still thinking about that career?"

"Yeah. I want to finish the Auror lessons at Hogwarts this year. I've taken a fancy to making things but I want to be prepared for a career if that doesn't work out. Not too sure about those NEWTs though."

"Yeah, maybe we can study together. Kingsley's going to talk to McGonagall about including some of the classes they teach in the Ministry Auror program in our Hogwarts studies. He seems keen on getting the Auror department up to scratch as quickly as possible."

They heard footsteps on the stairs and a moment later, Hermione and Ginny entered. Hermione sat down with Ron and Ginny sat close to Harry.

"Hermione," said Harry, "When Ginny and I were at Hogwarts, we met up with Hagrid. He's worried about the centaurs. They had a separate battle in the forest. Hagrid says there's division among them now about working with the Ministry."

"I don't blame them for that," said Hermione. "In the Melbourne library, I read about some awful things the Ministry did to them thirty years ago. But I think I know of a way for them to improve their rights. It will take some time and a lot of research. I should go to Hogwarts and talk to the centaurs about it."

Ginny said, "When you're there, Hannah wants to ask you about putting the Hogwarts library back in order. I'm going there early tomorrow morning. A work crew will be starting cleaning up of the damaged parts of the pitch."

"The security wards at Hogwarts must be up by now," said Hermione. "How do we get in?"

The floo here at the Burrow is still connected to that meeting room," said Ginny. "And anyone who drank that Elixir of Novum Vitae can pass through the entrance gate after touching the bars with their hand."

"I've never heard of that elixir," said Hermione. "What is it?"

"It's the red potion that Madam Pomfrey gave us," said Harry. "McGonagall said it's credited to the Hogwarts founders and is a closely guarded secret."

"That is very interesting," said Hermione. "I'll ask professor McGonagall about it. Ron, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going in to the joke shop and lend George a hand. I'll meet up with you at Hogwarts."

Ginny said, "Harry, when are we going to visit Teddy?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Andromeda said Teddy usually takes his kip about three."

"That's so nice of you Harry," said Hermione.

"Thanks. I also want to talk to Andromeda about Grimmauld Place. I want to sell it. Oh ... I talked to Kreacher. He said that Yaxley didn't get in. Apparently, Walburga has a hex on the place that repelled him. No one except Kreacher has been inside since we left."

"You mean we could have stayed there that day?" exclaimed Hermione with an exasperated expression.

Harry nodded in resignation. "Yeah."

Ron said, "Any thoughts on who'd want to buy it from you?"

"No, but that's one of things I want to ask Andromeda about. Kreacher doesn't want the House of Black dishonored and neither do I."

After a moment, Hermione tentatively said, "Umm ... Harry, what are you going to do about Kreacher? Are you going to free him?"

"I talked to him about that. He wants to serve the House of Potter. Kreacher would feel shame and dishonor at being freed."

"Yes, I think so too," said Ginny, "Kreacher told Harry that he wouldn't accept cloths from him."

"My word," said Hermione, "so he's choosing to remain enslaved?"

"He doesn't see it that way," said Harry. "To him, it's more like being a contracted servant. You know, like a butler. It's like I have a magical contract with him. He just wants to do what he knows best. For him, that's being a servant. I told him that if he ever wanted out of it, to let me know."

"That's an interesting perspective Harry. I'll have to think about that."

"Does that mean," said Ron, "that Winky could have refused cloths from Mister Crouch?"

"No, I don't think so," said Harry. "Kreacher said that to me because he knows I'd never force him to accept cloths from me."

"I wonder what became of Winky?" said Hermione quietly.

"We saw her in the Hogwarts kitchen," said Ginny. "She kept her distance and didn't talk. It seemed like she was embarrassed to see us. When Harry asked all the elves to join him in a toast, I saw her quietly slip out of the room."

They sat quietly for a short while. Hermione yawned. "I'd better go and get some sleep." She stood and said, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," said Harry and Ginny together.

"I'll apparate you to your Mum and Dad's flat," said Ron as he also stood and followed her toward the door.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and smiled. Then they snuggled close.


	15. Chapter 15: Centaur Sentiments

The silence of the cool morning air was broken by a whoosh and a pop as Hermione apparated onto a familiar narrow lane. She stood before an imposing and securely locked gate made of vertical wrought iron bars that were needle sharp at the top. The gate was flanked on each side by a massive stone pillar and high stone wall that led off into the distance. The pillars and gate bore fresh marks of attempted forced entry. Atop each pillar, and seeming little worse for wear, a winged boar stood in sentinel. Beyond the gate, the lane continued up a small rise bordered on each side by thick trees and large bushes. Not a single sound disturbed the eerie unnatural silence.

Hermione walked up to the gate and took hold of an iron bar with her hand. As her fingers curled around the bar, it began to vibrate with a low rumbling tone. An instant later, the bar in her hand, and some on either side of it, dissolved. She stepped forward through the opening and then turned to look back at the gate. The bars quickly reformed and the gate, once again, became a solid and impenetrable barrier.

Hermione began walking up the lane that wound its way through the trees toward the castle. After only a short distance, the silence was broken by the sound of something rustling the bushes ahead. Taking hold of her wand, she quickly moved behind a tall tree by the edge of the lane. Reaching around the trunk of the tree, she pointed her wand toward the sound and quietly said, "_Homenum Revelio._" The misty figure of a very large bearded man formed at the tip of her wand.

After breathing a sigh of relief, she called out, "Hagrid, is that you?"

There was more rustling from the bushes and then a very large man stepped out onto the lane. Glancing around intently, he said in a deep voice, "Hermione?"

"Yes Hagrid." She stepped back onto the lane, pocketed her wand and walked toward him.

Hagrid smiled warmly as she approached. "Hermione, it's good to see yea."

"It's good to see you too Hagrid," said Hermione with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doin' good, just been checkin' up on a family of raccoons. Harry said you and Ron were away helpin' yer Mum and Dad. Hope everything's okay."

"Yes, we're all doing fine and happy to be back in England. I'm going to be living with them while I finish school at Hogwarts this year."

"That's right nice. I'm sure yer Mum and Dad are very happy about that."

"Yes, they are. Hagrid, Harry and Ginny mentioned there is some trouble with the centaurs."

"Yeah, there was a battle 'tween some death eaters and the centaurs. The centaurs eventually defeated 'em but there were many centaurs injured and some casualties, includin' foals."

"Oh Hagrid, that's awful!"

Yeah, monstrous and wicked is was. The injured centaurs are well on the mend what with their knowledge of healin' and that sort of thing. But now the tribes got themselves sorely ruffled and I'm worried it'll tear 'em apart. There's division 'tween the centaurs who want to be on good terms with the Ministry and those that don't. Each side keeps quotin' what they've seen in the stars; barmy if yea ask me."

"I think I might be able to help. Can you arrange a meeting so I can talk to them?"

"You couldn't have picked a better day. The elders are havin' council all week to talk about what they'll do. Just soes yea know, they're very caught up in their own opinions and might not listen to yea."

"They have to listen Hagrid. I know something that can work if it's what they really want. Ron is coming up to the castle later today and wants to help too."

"Okay, I can take yea both there."

"Thanks. Well, I best be on my way. I'm going to help Hannah Abbot in the library."

"I'll see yea and Ron at my hut after lunch then."

"Bye Hagrid." She turned and continued walking up the lane toward the castle.

* * *

After entering the castle, Hermione made her way to the familiar stone archway that led into the Hogwarts library. She stopped and surveyed the surroundings. The damage and debris she had seen with Ron the day after the battle was gone. Books were now stacked in tall piles on every table and chair. Many of the books appeared to have torn pages that were sticking out at odd angles. The rope that normally secured the entrance to the restricted section was lying on the floor. Through the opening into the restricted section, she caught sight of a stack of books floating toward a table. The stack settled onto the table with a small thud. An instant later, Hannah Abbot, with wand in hand and her hair wrapped in a scarf, came into view. Her clothes were covered with dust.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Hannah. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hi Hannah," said Hermione as she walked toward her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing really well."

Seeing a certain sparkle in her eyes, Hermione said, "That's good to hear ... umm ... anyone I know?"

"Probably," smiled Hannah. "But we can talk about that another time."

With a mock pouting expression, Hermione said in a disappointed tone, "O..kay."

Hannah grinned. Then in a sobering tone said, "The battle took quite a toll on the library. There were so many books lying on the floor covered with dust and dirt. I found the books _Last Resort Defensive Strategies_ and _Spells for the Timid_ hiding in the broom cupboard. It took a bit of coaxing before they'd come out. Madam Pince almost cried when she saw all of the torn and loose pages. She wants all of the books removed from the bookcases, pages mended and everything cleaned."

She looked at Hermione apprehensively. "But that's not the worst part. Umm ... take a deep breath, try to stay calm and follow me."

With a quizzical expression, she followed Hannah. After rounding a corner, Hermione gasped, "Oh No!" and put her hands over her mouth in shocked disbelief.

Thousands of small cards were scattered across the floor. The cabinets of the book catalogue were toppled and the drawers lay empty on the floor.

"Madam Pince had much the same reaction," said Hannah with a grin.

"But she's the librarian!" exclaimed Hermione. "She must know some magic to make the catalogue right again."

"She's tried a few times. But each time, after a moment, there is a burping sound as the drawers slide open. Then the cards forcefully fly out of the drawers like they're being vomited. It's a bit disgusting."

"Someone must have jinxed the cabinets," said Hermione thoughtfully. "But how?"

"Madam Pince thought the same. We've run out of things to try and hoped maybe you might have some thoughts."

"Someone might have tried to set up a protection before the battle ... someone in the DA?"

"I've asked. Most think it's brilliant, but no one knows anything about it."

Hannah watched as Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought for a long moment. Then Hermione's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Puking Pastilles," she said softly. "It's like the cabinet ate some Puking Pastilles."

"Are you thinking it was Fred or George Weasley who did this?"

"No, they came to Hogwarts with the other Order members just before the battle started. And they were defending the upper floors of the castle. Whoever it was must have used a variation of that spell. Ron's meeting me here for lunch today. I'll send him a patronus and ask him bring George along too."

"That's wonderful Hermione. Madam Pince will be so happy if they can mend it."

"So will I," said Hermione as she glanced at the floor with a forlorn expression.

After a moment, Hannah looked at Hermione and in a nonchalant voice said, "So ... how are you and Ron doing?"

Hermione looked at her with a coy expression. "We're okay ... yeah. ... We'll have to talk about that some time."

Hannah scowled. Then she said, "Oh alright ... but you have to keep it secret. We're not ready for everyone to know."

Hermione drew an X over her chest. "Cross my heart."

"Neville."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! Tell me how it happened."

Hannah grinned. "Bring that stack of books." Hannah also picked up a stack of books. As they started to walk she said, "We've both been spending a lot of time here at the castle helping the professors mend things. We'd take evening meal together, you know, just friends. And then we'd sit and talk for hours afterward. Oh Hermione, he's kind, considerate and we talk about everything. ..."

* * *

"You think that's his best offer?" said Ron as he and George walked up the lane toward the castle.

"No, I think we can get him to come down a bit more. He wants to be rid of it."

"Seems perfect to me," said Ron. "Close to Hogwarts and only magical people live in the village."

"Yeah, but it's pretty run down and has some battle damage. It'll be a lot of work to get it fixed up."

They rounded the final bend in the lane and the steps leading up to great doors of the castle came into view.

"She'll be in the library," said Ron. "We're a bit early so let's go there."

"Now not a word of this to anyone," said George sternly. "We don't want him getting word of what were planning to do."

Ron glanced at George and nodded.

**...**

A few moments later, Ron and George stepped into the library. Ron called out, "Hermione, we're here."

"We'll be right there Ron," came Hermione's muffled reply from somewhere deep within the rows of bookcases.

A moment later, Hermione and Hannah emerged from a far corner and made their way toward them. Hermione cloths were now covered in dust like Hannah's.

"Hi Ron, Hi George," said Hermione. Everyone exchanged hellos and then Hermione said, "George, we need your help."

"Sure," said George with a cautious look on his face. "What is it?"

"It's over here," said Hannah. She led them to where the cards lay scattered on the floor.

"Looks like this room needs a bit more tidying up," said Ron.

"That's the problem," said Hannah. "Every time we try, the cards get vomited back out of the drawers."

Hermione watched George as his eyes opened wider. With a smirk she said, "It reminded me of Puking Pastilles. Know anyone who might be responsible?"

As they watched, George carefully stepped over to the cabinet. He began examining it as if looking for something. Ron stepped over next to George.

After a moment, George said, "Ron, shine a bit of light into here."

Ron took out his wand and lit it. Then he squatted down and poked his wand into one of the drawer slots.

George tilted his head at different angles looking into the cabinet for another moment. Then he reached inside, and with a small grimace, withdrew something that had been stuck inside.

George and Ron stood and looked at the object in George's hand.

"It's brilliant," said George with an amazed expression on his face, "absolutely brilliant."

"What is it?" said Hermione.

"It's a small muggle electrical battery. It was stuck to the inside of the cabinet with a pastille covering each end."

"Do you know who did it?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, I think I do." A somber expression came to George's face as he handed the battery to Ron.

"The battle had started and Fred and I were making our way toward the Room of Requirement. Colin came running up to us and said he needed the spell for Puking Pastilles. Fred told him that he wasn't of age yet and shouldn't be at the castle. He just kept insisting on the spell so Fred told him. As Colin was running off, I hollered after him to find a safe place and stay there. He shouted back that he already had and then disappeared around a corner."

They were all quiet for a long moment. Then Hermione said in a quiet voice, "Under normal circumstances, the library is one of the safer places."

"But he didn't stay here," said Hannah sorrowfully. "Neville and Oliver found Colin's body outside the castle."

"There was fighting everywhere," said George. "Something must have happened to make him leave. Maybe someone was trying to fight their way into the library. That would explain him setting up a diversionary cover."

"The window over there was completely blown out," said Hannah. "It just finished mending itself about a week ago."

"He must have gone out through the blown out window," said Ron.

"But we're on the third floor," said Hermione. "Where could he have gone?"

"There's a narrow ledge just under the window on the outside," said Ron."I remember seeing it on the map. The ledge circles down to the ground floor."

They were silent. A moment later, Madam Pince entered the room. "Everyone please use caution. Do not step on any of the cards."

"We think we have it sorted out Madam Pince," said Hannah.

"Yes," said George. "I think the cards will stay where they belong now."

Madam Pince took out her wand. "Stand back everyone and we'll see."

After everyone stood clear, Madam Pince waved her wand in a sweeping motion over the floor. Like a great blizzard of snow, the cards flew from every corner of the room. They began rapidly collecting and shuffling themselves into the drawers. The cabinets righted themselves and the drawers, now full of cards, slid smoothly into place. They all watched and waited for a long moment. Nothing happened.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Madam Pince said, "Oh thank you so very much. Do you know who cast the jinx?"

"It was Colin Creevey," said Hannah. "We think he was trying to protect the library during the battle."

"I see," said Madam Pince in a soft voice. "He was brave indeed, a true Gryffindor. I will be sure and mention this to the headmistress."

* * *

Later, accompanied by Hagrid, Ron and Hermione walked along a path that weaved and led deep into the forbidden forest. They walked past many broken trees and branches lying on the ground, some of which were blocking the way forward. While Hagrid could easily step over the fallen trees, Ron and Hermione had to carefully skirt around them and rejoin Hagrid further up along the path. After a long and arduous walk, they all came to an abrupt stop at the sight of a large chestnut colored centaur that stepped silently from the bushes onto the path ahead of them. The centaur held a bow with an arrow on the string. There were scars and battle injuries on his body and hind quarters.

"Good to see yea Sarion," said Hagrid in a pleasant voice.

"Hagrid, you are friend," said the centaur sternly. "Who do you bring among us?"

"These here are Ron and Hermione. They fought with us in the battle at Hogwarts."

"What is their business?"

"They want to speak with the council elders."

"They are outsiders. Only those of heritage within the tribe may speak during the time of deliberation."

"What they got to say is important," said Hagrid a bit impatiently. "Talk to Firenze, he taught 'em lessons at Hogwarts. He'll vouch for 'em."

Sarion slowly lowered his bow. "Very well Hagrid, on your word as friend. Wait here."

Hagrid nodded. Sarion returned the arrow to his quiver and shouldered the bow. Then he stepped away and returned a few moments later accompanied by Firenze.

"Greetings to you all," said Firenze. "I apologize. These are troubling times and the stars tell of great need for caution. I must hold your wands if you wish to come among the tribe."

With a determined expression, Hermione took out her wand and looked at Ron with her hand outstretched. With an uneasy expression, Ron took out his wand and gave it to Hermione. She stepped forward to Firenze and handed the wands to him.

After placing the wands in his satchel Firenze said, "Fear not. Walk at my side and do not speak until I tell you."

They walked a short distance further up the path which opened into a large clearing. The perimeter of the clearing was dotted by dwellings. A large dwelling was on the north side with a wooden deck in front of it. Upon the deck, a group of elder centaurs with stoic expressions presided. A heated debate between two centaurs was in progress. The many centaurs of all ages who were gathered in the clearing, listened intently. The elder centaurs took notice of the new comers and whispered to each other. Hagrid stayed back at the clearings edge as Firenze moved forward with Ron and Hermione at his side.

The black centaur who was speaking noticed them approaching. Wheeling about, he pointed at them. In a raised voice he said, "See the disregard for the traditions and customs of this tribe." The eyes of all the centaurs were focused on the three of them as the black centaur menacingly stepped toward them saying, "You who collude with the untrustworthy and arrogant. They trodden upon us and force us to live in unnatural ways. Have they come to attack us again?"

Firenze stopped and they stood their ground. Firenze said, "I hold the wands which they freely gave to me for safe keeping while among us. With all respect to this council, and you Bane, they defended us, and themselves, from a far greater evil, as Ronan has borne witness."

"Defended us!" shouted Bane and his eyes flared in anger. He pointed at Ron and Hermione. "It is their kind who came to this very place and murdered Tyketis, Pyxeso and foals Orozoro and Vokarus. By their own laws, those who committed these heinous acts are criminal! But those criminals need not be concerned. No jury of witches and wizards will find them guilty or convict them of anything."

"_They stand among us bringing hope,_" said Firenze in a solemn tone. "Bane, you read the stars and foretold this to us." Firenze looked down at Ron and Hermione. With an outstretched hand above them he said, "Your words are fulfilled for here they stand." Firenze looked back at Bane. "I only ask that you and the council hear the words they have to speak."

"These cannot be of whom I spoke," said Bane in contempt. "They are little more than foals and no doubt ignorant of the callous deeds of their so called Ministry."

"_Persecuted and yet defiant they rise, watchful stars of the deliverer's quest,_" said Firenze.

With a scowl, Bane said, "Then let us hear the words they have come to speak." Bane turned and walked toward the side of the clearing in disgust.

Looking toward the elder centaurs Firenze said, "Honored ones, these are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They wish to speak."

"Let them come forward," said the auburn colored elder centaur.

"As you say, Crineas." Firenze looked at Ron and Hermione and gave them a single nod of his head.

Ron and Hermione quickly glanced at each other with unsure expressions and then slowly moved toward the front. Ronan, the centaur who had been debating with Bane, made a small bow of his head toward them and then backed away. The four elder centaurs, three with long and graying beards, looked at them intently for a long moment. Ron and Hermione looked back at them and saw weariness in their eyes and skepticism on their faces.

The elder with long sandy colored hair said, "I am Erufea, daughter of Olipas and descendent of Chiron. We, who are here present, endure lives of travail and poverty. Our natural freedoms have been taken away and we are little more than prisoners on this remote land where we are permitted to live. We have no voice in the laws that affect our lives and well being. Your Ministers speak of liberty and justice but their words are empty lies."

"You have every right to be distrustful of the Ministry," said Hermione. "For many years, the Ministry has been influenced by those who have little respect for the dignity and rights of others. They tried to do what the Dark Lord wanted; empower only those who are pureblood and subjugate all others. They call me mudblood because I am born of non-magical parents. By their words, I am an abomination to the magical world."

Ron said, "This last year, many like Hermione were rounded up. Those who weren't killed were subjected to mock trials and imprisoned in Azkaban because they spoke the truth about non-magical beings. And before that, those with money held great influence on how things got done at the Ministry. We tell you this not to belittle the injustice you have endured. Things have not been right at the Ministry for a very long time."

Hermione said, "But there are many witches and wizards, like the Weasley family, who embrace the diversity and wonder of life in the world. They fight, some at the cost of their lives, for justice, equality and the right of self determination. I want to continue that fight using the Ministry legal system. I want to make the laws more equitable for centaurs, elves and any who are unjustly treated. It won't be easy but laws can be changed and unjust pureblood laws must be abolished."

A dark gray elder said, "I am Kidor, son of Lylath. After so long a time, why will the Ministry be any different now?"

Hermione said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt is acting Minister and his permanent appointment is little more than a formality. He fought for justice in the recent battle and for many years as an Auror. He's different from those who served as Minister before him. He treats those in both the magical and non-magical worlds with respect."

Erufea said, "The Minister may change but the untruths spoken of us will not be dispelled. They call us half-breed and heathen. Law is easily changed when compared to the hardness of a heart."

Hermione said, "Before coming to Hogwarts, I knew of centaurs only from muggle fairy tales. It's because of those like Firenze that I learned the truth about your skills, knowledge and culture. I want to learn more. Many on both sides will fear and distrust so long as we live in separate worlds. But with time, we can change and mutually benefit each other."

Kidor said, "What have centaurs that will benefit witches and wizards? Your magical abilities provide for your needs."

Ron said, "You could give guidance using what you see in the stars ... maybe publish horoscopes in the Daily Prophet. That would be a start. And like Hermione said, both sides will come 'round once they get to know each other."

"We are not charlatans," said Crineas in an irritated tone. "Fortune tellers consider only the few stars that wander the sky and ignore the countless others with far greater stories to tell. The true diviner sees each star as an individual that is alive, immensely old, and wise beyond anything we can imagine. You need only see their twinkle to realize that they are speaking. They look down, take pity on the shortness of our lives, and try to teach us something of their grandeur. Each star has lessons for those who seek and patiently listen with the heart. Many years of study, practice and dedication are needed before the majesty and splendor of the heavens can be rightfully divined."

"That's the point," said Hermione in an earnest tone. "It's your skills and abilities that make what you say valuable. Your knowledge of healing is also well known and I've heard Madam Pomfrey mention it on many occasions. We can learn to have mutual trust and respect for our differences. It can work ... that is ... if it's what you really want this time."

The elders glanced warily at each other. Then the tawny colored centaur said, "I am Redotus. What knowledge have you of our past dealings with your Ministry?"

"I know of a failed attempt to better unite our worlds," said Hermione. "So much work was done to lay a foundation for improved relations. Why did you choose not to accept?"

"We do not exchange one freedom for a lesser one," said Redotus in an indignant tone.

"No, you shouldn't," said Hermione contritely. "With your help, we can try harder."

"What help is needed?" said an old and feeble looking centaur as he slowly stepped from the shadows of the dwelling and limped forward. His long hair and beard were white and his body was a dull silver color.

"Grand Elder Paxeas," said Crineas, "you are ill and knackered."

"I am strong enough to speak," said the elder gruffly with a grimace.

An attendant centaur helped Paxeas shuffle slowly forward.

Firenze moved close behind Ron and Hermione and said in a whisper, "Grand Elder Paxeas is the eldest of our tribe. His ability to divine our future in the stars is revered. He is wise and taught most here present when we were foals. On a number of occasions, headmaster Dumbledore took council with him."

"I can stand on my own four legs," said Paxeas in an irritated voice as he waved his hands shooing away the attendant. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled.

Looking at the council members Paxeas said, "My time grows short and the stars of this world will soon pass from my sight." Paxeas gestured toward Ron and Hermione and said, "Take heed of the words they speak. As it was divined many years ago in the stars, _A great darkness shall be displaced and a new star will shine forth. It will gather a firmament unto itself and the long awaited spring morning shall dawn._"

He looked at Hermione. "What help do you require of us?"

"With all respect to you Grand Elder," said Bane as he walked up to Paxeas, "deliberations are not complete nor has this council made any decision."

With an irritated expression, Paxeas looked at Bane. "I wish only that the council know what may be needed."

Paxeas looked back at Hermione.

"I need information about your living conditions and the things that are important in preserving your way of life. Everyone with a differing viewpoint must have their say. We'll write a formal petition to the Ministry of Magic requesting tribal sovereign rights. The petition must clearly identify what is needed by the tribe to live, grow and pursue your destiny. We can build on the work done in the previous treaty attempt."

Paxeas looked up toward the other elders. "Do you have further need of questions for these?"

The elders glanced at one another. They gathered into a close circle and whispered to each other for a long moment. Then looking at Ron and Hermione, Erufea said, "Thank you for the words you have spoken; they shall be considered. You may step aside so that others may speak."

Paxeas looked back at Hermione and Ron. "If you please, will you join me for a cup of tea?"

"Umm ... yes," said Hermione as she and Ron turned to follow Paxeas with slightly bewildered expressions.

Firenze followed and they very slowly made their way toward the edge of the clearing. Paxeas beckoned Hagrid to join them. A short distance further, in a shaded area set off to the side, there was a high table with some tall chairs. With a step up, Ron and Hermione seated themselves at the table as the others gathered around its circular shape. A moment later, a centaur set a tray holding tea and biscuits onto the table.

Paxeas said, "Bykea, take word to Bane. Tell him to join us here for tea."

Bykea nodded and then trotted away.

With a concerned expression on her face, Hermione looked at Paxeas and said, "Our time speaking with the elders seemed to end rather abruptly. Did I say something inappropriate?"

"Not at all," smiled Paxeas as he poured them all tea. "You were both quite clearly understood and no further words were necessary. Firenze, I think their wands may be returned."

"Indeed," said Firenze. He removed the wands from his satchel and gave them back to Ron and Hermione.

As they pocketed their wands, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other still unsure.

"C'mon yea two" said Hagrid in a gruff voice, "don't keep Ron and Hermione guessin. What's gonna happen next?"

Paxeas took a sip of tea. "What has been foretold by the stars of course." He held a small plate out to them. "Do try the alfalfa biscuits; they are my favorite and really quite delightful."

With a stern expression on his face, Bane walked slowly up to the table. His tail swished the air forcefully from side to side.

"Thank you for joining us," said Paxeas kindly to Bane as he handed him a cup of tea. "Our guests are curious about the message you divined from the stars. Would you please tell them about it?"

"There are many others who can speak it to them," said Bane with a frown.

"Ah, but the stars speak most eloquently with your voice, both then and now. Please honor us."

"Very well, Grand Elder, if it pleases you."

_ When the sun is held by the warrior's hand,_  
_and Laelaps ascendant accord,_  
_they stand among us bringing hope,_  
_of Libra's lawful balance restored._

_Persecuted and yet defiant they rise,_  
_watchful stars of the deliverer's quest,_  
_faithful council and shield of integrity,_  
_in light of golden daybreak they are blessed._

_Peaceful battle with the bull shall be waged;_  
_mistrust be trodden by the champion under hoof,_  
_then alliance shall sprout from the ashes,_  
_durable growth from a just shared reproof._

"The sun held in the warrior hand?" said Ron in a questioning voice._  
_  
"The warrior is Orion," said Hermione. "The sun is above the stars of his hand at the summer solstice. That's in just a few weeks."_  
_  
"And what about that peaceful battle with the bull part?"_  
_  
"Orion battles the bull, which is the constellation Taurus. The bull represents ..." With a chill of realization, she quietly said, "the Ministry."_  
_  
"Quite correct," smiled Paxeas._  
_  
"Wow! No pressure Ori ... umm ... Hermione," grinned Ron.

She looked at Ron with a half smile and raised eyebrows. "You're in there too you know."

"Really? ... How so?"

"Laelaps, Sirius."

"The dog star?" said Ron with a puzzled look on his face.

Hermione smiled."What's your patronus?"

"Oh ..."

Hermione said meekly, "A bit like how Harry must have felt." After a brief moment, she looked at Bane. "When did you first speak those words?"

In a quiet tone of voice he said, "When I was a young foal and student of Paxeas."

"The stars choose the messenger," said Paxeas with a glint in his eye. "And you the champion Bane."

"No Grand Elder, that is unwise. If council decides to proceed, Firenze is more skilled in the wizard customs and ways."

"Your passion for our cause burns deep; you will represent us well. Speak with Redotus, he is ... knowledgeable of past dealings with the Ministry of Magic. I leave it to you to choose a second."

Bane looked at Hermione. "I mean no disrespect but ... your understanding of the stars is greater than I expected."

"Thank you. I take it as a complement," smiled Hermione. And in that briefest of moments, a sense of respect past between them.

She turned to Paxeas. "When will the council announce its decision?"

"All pronouncements are made after sunset on the day of Litha. You are both most welcome to attend." Paxeas leaned slightly forward and said, "Please invite Mister Potter to attend on my behalf. I would very much like to meet the deliverer."


	16. Chapter 16: A Summer Solstice

A few busy weeks past almost without notice. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were involved with different activities that consumed much of each day. But evening meals were generally spent together sharing the day's news and accomplishments.

In addition to the Burrow, the Granger home became another place of familiarity and comfort for the four of them to rest, relax and just hang out together. The unpacking chores were proceeding slowly and a fair amount still needed to be done. Dan and Emma began to reconnect with their old friends and revive their dental practice. But most special to them was the magical warmth of their daughter being near. Her enthusiasm, and that of her close friends, enriched their life and fostered new and profound insights. Appreciation of the part their daughter had played, which had affected the course of events in the magical world, became a source of great pride.

Hogwarts became a beehive of activity as overseers, foremen, work crews and volunteers began working, both inside and out, to mend the castle and the surrounding grounds. On work days, Ginny was usually first to leave the Burrow in the mornings. Traveling by floo to Hogwarts, she would meet up with Ken and the construction crew at the Quidditch pitch. She was amazed by the number of details that needed working out and the many decisions to be made. There were a few occasions where Ginny sought out McGonagall for her approval on something. But for the most part, Ginny made decisions based on her visions and ideas to make Quidditch at Hogwarts better than ever. Slowly, Ginny was joined by volunteers who wanted to help with the pitch rebuilding. Many were Quidditch players who like Ginny, were looking forward to the resumption of Inter-House competitions. With guidance from Ken, she set them to work on the undamaged parts of the pitch using scouring and painting spells.

Ginny also followed up on the many owls she had sent to Quidditch suppliers. Some needed additional owls to persuade them to donate. But most of the suppliers on her list had come through. She kept the new equipment securely stored away under locking charm and anti-theft jinx. There were new house colored uniforms that magically resized to the wearer. There were shoulder, arm and leg pads, planning boards, and trunks containing matching sets of Quidditch balls and beater bats. There were floating scoreboards for the pitch, grandstand banners that could be changed to each house color and omnioculars for the team captains to use during practice. But slow to come in were flying brooms and many were still needed. She had known from the outset that these would be the hardest to obtain. The owls she sent to the many different retailers asked, and sometimes begged, for Nimbus 2005 or Cleansweep 11 brooms. But the few brooms she had received were Nimbus 2000 and Cleansweep 7.

Hermione spent some of her time at Hogwarts helping Hannah mend books and put the library back in order. Ginny usually joined them for lunch and a fair amount of girl talk ensued. But more and more, Hermione spent her time reading about the rights of centaurs and elves in the magical world. The Hogwarts library had a fair amount of general information on the subject and she worked her way through it in fairly short order. It wasn't long before her afternoons were being spent at the Ministry. With help from Kingsley, she had been granted unlimited access to the Ministry of Magic law library. There she found a bewildering number of books, papers and case briefs going back a hundred years and more. Much of it was stored haphazardly and poorly organized. The librarian, Alban Redbifore, told her the disorganization had occurred during the last few years. It was slowly being corrected by a very limited number of staff workers. Never-the-less, Hermione helped reorganized misplaced books and papers as she came across them.

Ron spent time at the joke shop helping George, Lee and Angelina. With help from George, he also worked on his product ideas. Some had been completed and were now being sold to customers. Ron was well on his way to repaying the loan he had received despite Dan's insistence that there was no rush. The atmosphere in the joke shop was light hearted and therapeutic for many of the customers. Product demonstrations performed by George and, depending on the product, his not always enthusiastic assistant Angelina, brought laughter to those who were present. Sometimes there were customers waiting for the joke shop to open in the mornings and others were reluctant to leave at closing.

At other times, Ron was at Hogwarts helping with the rebuilding efforts and listening to the war stories that people needed to tell him, and each other. There were shared condolences for those who had lost loved ones and support for those who were recovering from injuries. And as the work of mending Hogwarts progressed, the gloom in the lives of the volunteer witches and wizards slowly brightened. Friendship and trust began to displace their loneliness, fear and doubt.

Since the day Harry and Ginny had visited Teddy and Andromeda, Harry had spent a lot of time at the Ministry and Grimmauld Place. Andromeda had told Harry that she had absolutely no interest in that "positively dreadful place." After a brief conversation between Harry, Andromeda and Kreacher about potential buyers, Kreacher had set to work on his task. Three days later, Kreacher had returned to Harry with the name of an interested buyer, Marcellus Burke. Married to Patrice Hitchens, a descendent from a part of the family disowned by Walburga, they were both nonetheless of Black family lineage. Negotiations with Marcellus on the details of the sale had been onerous. Harry enlisted the help of Landis and in the end, was generally satisfied with the final deal. Much to Harry's discomfort, Kreacher was beside himself with praise, to anyone who would listen, about Harry's shrewd and honorable handling of the entire affair.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione rounded the final turn on the path that had brought them through the forbidden forest toward the centaur settlement. Along the way, they talked about their experiences being in the forbidden forest and reminisced about their first detention with Hagrid. The dark gloom and long shadows of the forest now gave way to a large circular clearing surrounded by tall trees and centaur dwellings. They stopped as their eyes and ears were greeted by the sights and sounds of a festival. There were centaurs of all ages and a few elves and thestrals. Colorful banners hung from many of the tree branches and there was a table containing food and drink. They heard laughter, merriment and music being played on flutes and drums. On one side of the clearing, a play was being performed. On the other side, centaur foals cantered about playing games.

"Welcome," said a centaur walking up to them. She wore flowers of deep red and bright yellow encircling each of her arms. "We are pleased you have come to celebrate the great day of Litha with us."

"Thank you Bykea," said Hermione looking up with a smile. "I'm sure you remember Ron. This is Harry and Ginny."

"A pleasure to meet both of you," said Bykea with a smile and respectful nod of her head.

Reaching into her satchel, Bykea withdrew a crown woven of blue and gold flowers. She carefully lowered it into place on Hermione's head. Reaching in again, she withdrew a vine with blue and gold flowers and carefully wrapped it around Ron's left upper arm.

Looking at Ron and Hermione, Bykea said, "Homam be your guide and councilor."

Bykea then placed a crown of red and gold flowers on Ginny's head and a vine with red and gold flowers on Harry's arm.

Looking at Harry and Ginny, Bykea said, "Enif be your guide and councilor."

Then Bykea raised her arms toward the festival. "Please, feel welcome and partake of food, drink and merriment."

They all thanked her and began walking along the edge of the clearing. Ron was keen on checking out the food table a short distance away, much to the expectations of Hermione, Ginny and Harry. The table was filled to capacity with food and drink looking much like a Great Hall feast at start of term. There were all manner of breads, barley cakes and alfalfa biscuits. There were fruits, greens, vegetables, herb sauces and different colored juices and wine.

At one end of the table, a very large glass container, set on a golden metal base, contained sparkling water. Bright champagne-like bubbles of blue and green gently swirled in the water. A centaur had just filled his cup with the sparkling water. Raising his cup toward them, he said, "For your good health." Then, taking a second cup in hand, the centaur turned and walked away.

As Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sampling the cuisine, two fillies cautiously walked up to them. They each wore flower anklets above their hooves and a large flower necklace.

Timidly, one of the fillies said to Ron, "Are you the deliverer?"

Ron swallowed a bite of alfalfa biscuit. "No," and then pointed to Harry. "That's him over there."

"I'm the what?" said Harry in an alarming tone. Hermione was unsuccessful in suppressing her giggles.

"Yeah mate," said Ron between another bite of the biscuit. "Bane read it in the stars ages ago. Hermione knew what it meant straight away."

Harry looked at Hermione with a half open mouth.

Hermione stammered, "Well ... umm ..."

"I think these two lovely fillies just want to meet you," said Ginny looking at Harry with a meaningful expression.

"Oh." Harry turned toward the two fillies feeling a little embarrassed. "Sorry, pleased to meet you. I'm Harry. Umm, what are your names?"

The two fillies put their hands over their mouths and turned toward each other. Regaining some composure, one of them meekly said, "My name is Eloria and this is my best friend Talia."

A short while later, they began exploring the festival; escorted for a time by Eloria and Talia. They saw a group of young centaurs playing an energetic game of hoofball. It looked much like a muggle football game played in England. But in this game, two balls were in play and each moved quickly between the players. The red team kicked their ball toward the goal at one end of the field. At the same time, the blue team kicked their ball toward the goal on the other end. The players were calling out to each other, prancing in quick moves and weaving across the field. Sometimes, a player would simultaneously kick their ball forward with one leg and block the opposing team ball with a different leg. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were easily caught up in the cheering of the spectators as goals were scored and moves that seemed impossible were made.

As they continued to walk, they met other centaurs who warmly welcomed them. They heard war stories from those who had fought in the battle. Others told them about the festival and things that had happened in years past. Some expressed displeasure with the Ministry of Magic and offered suggestions for how it might become better. All in all, it seemed to Ron and Hermione that the centaurs had set aside their passionate differences for the day.

They came to a break in the trees where a long narrow meadow extended off toward the east. A large number of centaurs were gathered in small groups intently talking with each other. Most were holding bows and wearing quivers of arrows over their shoulders. At the far end of the meadow, three circular targets were set up. At what looked like the officiator's podium, a centaur was looking down and marking a long roll of parchment.

Hermione leaned close to Harry and Ginny. "That's Crineas. He's one of the four council elders."

"Wow, a tournament," said Ron in a delighted tone of voice. Turning to Harry he said, "Centaur archery is the absolute best. We don't want to miss this one mate."

Just then, Eloria and Talia came up to them. Eloria asked if Hermione and Ginny would accompany them for a short while. Hermione looked at Ginny who nodded back to her with a somewhat relieved expression.

"We'll see you guys a bit later," said Hermione to Ron and Harry. Then, accompanied by Eloria and Talia, Hermione and Ginny walked toward the trees along the edge of the meadow a short distance away.

As Harry and Ron were watching them walk away, their attention was drawn back to the tournament by the raised voice of Crineas.

"Will the following archers step up to the ready line for the final round of competition; Juxea, Magorian and Sarion. The targets have been moved five paces further away. You each have three shots and splitting an arrow counts double. The archer with the highest score will be declared the winner."

Encouragements were shouted from the different groups as the three centaurs took their places on the line. An older centaur walked up to Harry and Ron. "Care to make a wager? Juxea is the clear favorite."

"No thanks," said Ron. "We don't know much about archery."

"Not much to know," said the centaur. "Simpler than that game we've heard them play at Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Harry said, "Maybe another time."

"Okay, suit yourself," said the centaur. Then with a slight bow of his head, he turned and walked off.

"Those who are watching shall be silent," said Crineas in a raised voice to the gathering. Turning to the archers on the line he said, "You may each take your first shot."

The archers set an arrow on string and drew it back taking aim. One by one, the arrows flew through the air and all hit their respective targets. Two downfield centaurs checked each target and signaled back each score.

Crineas noted the scores on the parchment. "Juxea scores ten, Magorian scores eight and Sarion scores eight." Cheers erupted from the centaurs who were watching and many of them rapidly stamped their four hooves on the ground.

"Silence," said Crineas. When all was quiet he said, "You may each take your second shot."

Once again, arrows flew through the air.

"Juxea scores nine, Magorian scores nine and Sarion scores seven." Cheers once again erupted from the centaurs and more words of encouragement were shouted.

Crineas held up his hands and silence returned. "You may each take your third and final shot."

The archers seemed more deliberate in their mannerisms this time. Bows were slowly raised and then, arrows flew.

"Juxea scores ten and Magorian scores ten. Sarion has split his arrow scoring sixteen. Sarion is the winner."

Cheers erupted from the centaurs and there was much hoof stamping. Harry and Ron were also cheering and clapping for Sarion. Ron chanced to look toward the edge of the meadow and caught sight of Paxeas waving at them.

"Come with me mate," said Ron. "You need to meet someone."

"So good to see you," said Paxeas as Ron and Harry reached the place where he stood by the trees.

"It's good to see you too," said Ron. "Harry, this is Paxeas. He is the eldest and wisest member of the tribe. Paxeas, this is Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Harry as he stepped forward to Paxeas and extended his hand.

"I am most pleased to meet you at last," smiled Paxeas as he shook Harry's hand. "Albus and I talked many times over the years. He was most concerned for the safety of Hogwarts and its students, and of course, you and your close friends. We made plans to keep you safe. Thankfully, the plans were not necessary."

Harry said, "I am grateful to you and the centaurs that fought in the battle at Hogwarts. Their help made it possible for Ron, Hermione and me to accomplish what needed to be done. We sincerely appreciate their courage and bravery."

"Those who chose to join the battle were honored to fight at your side. Their action, and example to the tribe, has caused division among us. I fear it may be some time before harmony on this matter is worked out."

"Umm ... with all respect to your customs, there is one thing that still bothers me."

"Please, speak your mind freely with me."

"It's ... how Firenze was treated. He was outcast from your tribe for coming to my defense in the forest. I am grateful and indebted to him because he saved me from Voldemort that night. Without his action, things would have turned out much differently."

"I, and most of the tribe, deeply regret what was done to him. At that time, many of us saw the stars through cloudy skies. Our human weakness prejudiced rightful thinking and judgment. It was not until Albus came to secure the release of the pink professor, that some began to reason more clearly. There continues much debate about the true message of the stars. Your deliverance of the golden daybreak will brighten our way forward."

Harry's eyebrows narrowed. "Someone needs to explain that part to me. I sure hope there aren't any more dreadful things I'm supposed to do."

"Nothing dreadful," said Paxeas with a wink of his eye. "The message of the stars divined by Bane is this ..."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were led by Eloria and Talia into the Aspen trees growing along the edge of the meadow. After only a few paces in, Eloria and Talia paused.

"Just one moment," said Eloria.

Then, both Eloria and Talia picked up a bouquet of lavender flowers, tied with a golden band, and handed them to Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh they're beautiful," said Ginny. "Does this mean what I think?"

Talia smiled warmly and motioned toward the trees with her outstretched hand. "Just a short distance further in; we will wait here for you."

Hermione and Ginny beamed at each other in delight. They excitedly thanked them and moved deeper into the trees. After about twenty paces, they saw a white glow shimmering from between the tree trunks. As they stepped into a clearing, the breath caught in their throats. Two unicorns, one on each side of the clearing, stood before them. Each was whiter than snow with sparkling silver manes and tails. The spiraled horn on their foreheads glinted gold in the soft glow of purest white light that surrounded them.

Hermione and Ginny knew of unicorns from their Care of Magical Creatures lessons with professor Grubbly-Plank. But these unicorns were much different. They were older and projected an intense aura of celestial majesty. They seemed like wise and benevolent beings from a far off and peaceful world.

Hermione felt drawn toward the unicorn with a beard under his chin. With a serene expression on her face, and a feeling of humility, she stepped slowly forward. Stopping a short distance in front of him, she stood motionless and held out the bouquet of flowers in front of her as if making an offering. Ginny felt drawn toward the unicorn with a pinkish tint in its mane. With a peaceful expression and feeling of reverence, she moved and stood before the unicorn holding out her bouquet of flowers.

They watched and waited with hearts beating fast in anticipation. The ears of each unicorn pricked forward and their piercing sky blue eyes became transfixed. Time seemed to slow for Hermione and Ginny and their senses became acutely focused. The forest and festival sounds faded from perception into an undisturbed silence.

After a long moment, the gaze of each unicorn softened and their eyes showed gentleness and warmth. They each nickered, pawed the ground and then stepped forward, one to Hermione and the other to Ginny. As the lavender flowers were accepted, Hermione and Ginny glanced over their shoulders at each other with a smile.

Hermione carefully reached out and at arm's length, touched the neck of the unicorn. It felt like fine silk as her hand caressed its surface. The silvery hairs of the mane felt delicate and lustrous. Then, unexpectedly, the head of the unicorn dropped behind her back and with a gentle nod, Hermione was drawn closer. Ginny too, was drawn closer and her arms encircled the neck of the unicorn.

Feelings of warmth, acceptance and admiration washed over her and the soft white glow of the unicorn enveloped her. Then, a question gently filled her mind. She looked up at the unicorn and smiled. Speaking in her mind she thought, _"Hermione. What's your name?"_

_"Eridani. I am honored to meet you. Your virtue is as brilliant as the sun. Burdened unto breaking, yet intact and now stronger. Tell me of the things that tug at your heart."_

* * *

Ginny thought delightedly,_ "I never dreamed I'd be hearing your thoughts. Oh Cericia, this is wonderful."_

_"Your virtue is like the fragrance of a dew covered rose in the cool morning dawn. Many will be guided by your spirit and strength of character. What are the concerns of your heart?"_

* * *

_"... beyond two self reliant and opinionated individuals."_ thought Hermione.

_"Take a lesson from the Wisteria. Alone, it grows only a short distance skyward. It bends under its own weight and must grow along the ground because it cannot support itself. But when two vines find each other, they can twist around one another and grow upward side by side. Each retains its identity while protecting and nourishing the other. Together they have strength to grow high into the tree where they meander among the top branches. Up there, the air is clear and the light of the sun is abundant."_

* * *

_"... and he endured so many hardships. What is Quidditch compared to that? It's just a game after all."_

_"Take care not to forsake a true desire of your heart. There is a time and season for each purpose in your life. Yet some are attainable only in youth, a time when the spirit is free and unburdened. Its pursuit will touch the soul of others. Strive to know his heart as well as you know your own. The right time will become clear to both of you."_

* * *

_"... I help him see things more seriously."_ She grinned. _"He makes me laugh."_

_"Friendship, freely chosen, is the firmest of foundations. A little more each day, you will know better each other's heart."_

* * *

_"Will I ever see you again?"_ thought Ginny.

_"Yes, one day we will meet again. Until then, you may find me in your dreams. Now, I have a gift for you. Hold out the golden band from the bouquet."_

Ginny took the band from her pocket and held it out in the palm of her hand. Cericia bowed her head and the tip of her horn touched the band. As she watched, the band became engulfed a bright white light. An instant later, the light faded away. A small crystal vial, no larger than her pinkie finger, lie in her hand.

_"This is water from a certain bubbling spring in the land where I dwell. A moistened finger, touched to injury or pain, will bring comfort and healing."_

_"Oh thank you,"_ thought Ginny in complete astonishment. The crystal was delicately faceted with a golden stopper and chain. Inside the vial, pinpoints of light flashed randomly in the water. After a moment, she put the chain around her neck and tucked the crystal safely away.

Cericia turned and walked toward Eridani. Ginny saw Hermione tucking a chain around her neck safely away. Eridani was walking toward Cericia.

Hermione and Ginny moved next to each other and faced the unicorns. With feelings of melancholy, they looked for a long moment at the radiant beauty of Eridani and Cericia. The unicorns bobbed their heads and whinnied gently.

With teary eyes, Hermione and Ginny softly said, "Goodbye." The unicorns sparkled brightly, became transparent, and then faded from sight. A pang touched each of their hearts as they stared at the spot where the unicorns once stood. Then, Hermione and Ginny embraced each other firmly.

"C'mon Ginny," said Hermione. "Ron and Harry are probably wondering where we've been all this time."

* * *

"... and on the day of Litha," said Paxeas to Ron and Harry, "Pegasus was given wings to carry the spirit of our forbearers into this world. He called upon the stars of the southern sky to unite that spirit with their noble kind. Thus was the genesis of our first ancestors."

A centaur came up to them. "Pardon my interruption, Grand Elder Paxeas. The council elders are in need of you."

"If you will excuse me," said Paxeas to Harry and Ron, "the celebration will begin soon and some preparations must be completed. It has been a pleasure talking with you."

"Thank you," said Harry. "It has been a pleasure meeting and talking with you too."

"Hope to see you again soon," said Ron. "Take care."

Harry and Ron watched as Paxeas, helped by the attendant centaur, walked toward a dwelling a short distance away.

Ron glanced around. "You reckon Hermione and Ginny are okay?"

"Yeah," smiled Harry. "Pity the person on the wrong side of the wand with either of them."

"You're right about that mate," grinned Ron. "Still, it's getting dark and they've been gone for a while. We don't really know where they are."

"That's a good point," said Harry now looking toward the trees. "Where did they go in?"

Ron pointed, "Just up there by that ... Oh, that looks like Talia."

Talia stepped from the forest into the meadow followed by Hermione, Ginny and Eloria. Harry and Ron crossed the meadow and met up with them. The expression on the face of Hermione and Ginny was radiant.

"Eloria, Talia, thank you so much," said Hermione.

"You are most welcome," said Eloria. "Talia, it is almost time, we need to go."

Ginny thanked them and Eloria and Talia cantered off.

Hermione put her arms around Ron. "It was wonderful! Unicorns! There were two, mine was called Eridani."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry. "And mine was called Cericia. She was so beautiful and we had such a lovely time."

"What was it like?" said Ron.

As Harry and Ginny watched, Hermione said, "Like this." Then she squeezed him tightly and kissed him.

Harry felt a finger push on his chin directing his face back to Ginny. An instant later, their lips met.

A peaceful tranquil feeling quickly filled Ron and Harry. After a long moment, both couples slowly broke apart.

"Gobsmacked," smiled Ron taking a deep breath and holding Hermione close.

Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand. They began walking toward a fire that was ablaze a short distance away. Other centaurs carrying lanterns were also moving toward the fire. In a low voice she said, "He's over five hundred years old and his coat felt like liquid silk. ..."

"That was wonderful Ginny," said Harry. "You must have had a really excellent time with Cericia."

Joining hands, they followed Ron and Hermione speaking quietly. "It seemed like a dream," said Ginny. "We talked telepathically. She is so wise. She gave me a crystal of healing water from a spring where she lives. ..."

The sky was quite dark now with only a feeble twilight visible in the west. They stopped by the edge of a large grassy area. A small rise, looking something like a stage, was on the north side. Two fires, with a small distance between them, blazed at its base. In a semicircle around the fires and looking something like an amphitheater, centaurs were resting comfortably on the grass in small groups. A narrow aisle leading to the fire, and lined by lanterns on each side, bisected the resting centaurs.

"I will take you to your places," said Ronan who had quietly moved up beside them.

They exchanged greetings with Ronan and then followed him toward an open area in front on the right. There were thick tufts of grass and they sat down comfortably. The fires cracked and popped and the gentle murmur of centaur voices accompanied the sounds of the night.

Presently, the four elder centaurs appeared and slowly walked up the aisle toward the fires. They each wore a black robe with a long cloak that extended to their flanks. There were patterns of stars on the robes and markings of rank and achievement. A colored sash hung from each of their necks. Crineas was last to enter. He carried a staff in his hand and used it like a walking stick. The four elders passed between the fires and stood on the small rise facing the gathering. The flames of the fires cast dancing shadows on their faces.

After a moment, Crineas took a step forward. The murmuring voices faded leaving only the sound of crickets chirping and snaps from the fires.

Looking at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Crineas extended his hand toward them. "Welcome honored guests. We are pleased to have you among us on this special night." Then turning to the gathering he said in a raised voice, "Good evening and best wishes to each of you. We are gathered together on this the great feast of Litha. May the stars of Pegasus look down with favor, not only on us, but on all life that inhabits this world." The sound of soft applause was heard from the gathering.

"Soon, we will begin the Celestial Celebration, that which binds us as family. But first, some other items to attend. Elder Kidor, will you make the pronouncements."

Crineas stepped back and Kidor took a step forward. He took out a scroll and unrolled it. Then he read it aloud in a raised and authoritative voice.

"The council agrees to continue night patrols to ensure the safety of the tribe. Those of age will take watch in turn as directed by Magorian. ... It is further agreed that foals will remain within the settlement boundary between sundown and sunup. Foals are forbidden to travel unaccompanied into the forest. ... All members of the tribe shall be vigilant and report suspicious activity to Magorian. All other pronouncements remain unchanged."

Kidor rolled up the scroll and stepped back.

Crineas stepped forward holding the staff in his hand. "After careful deliberation of all testimony, it is clear that the deliverer has defeated a great evil. This was foretold to us by the stars and a new day begins for us all. It is the decision of this council to begin efforts toward improved relations with the Ministry of Magic. Bane will champion our cause. He has selected Firenze as his second."

Most of the centaurs applauded at these words but others frowned in displeasure.

A chill washed over Hermione. She looked at Ron with an unsettled expression as butterflies danced in her stomach. She was delighted at the decision of the council. But she also knew that now, a lot of challenging work lay ahead.

Ron took her hand. "Just say the word when you need help."

"That goes for me too," said Harry.

"And me," said Ginny.

"Oh ... thank you," said Hermione in a sincere thankful tone. "You're the best friends ever."

In a raised voice Crineas said, "Grand Elder Paxeas, will you please come forward."

With an attendant centaur for support, Paxeas stepped from the shadows and moved slowly up the aisle. He wore a long green stole around his neck that reached down to his knees. A green cloth, embroidered with gold thread, lay over his back. It hung loosely along his sides and flanks almost touching the ground. When he reached the fires, he turned to face the gathering and the attendant moved a short distance away.

In a raised voice Paxeas said, "Firenze, come forward."

The four of them quickly glanced at each other with questioning expressions as Firenze walked up the aisle and stood before Paxeas. Vines of red, yellow and white flowers encircled each of his forearms.

"Let those who vouch for the integrity of Firenze stand in support of him."

Bane and Ronan stepped from the shadows and stood on one side of the aisle where it entered the circle. Eloria and Talia stood opposite them on the other side. In the gathering, Sarion stood along with many others.

Harry, with an expression of firm resolve, stood. An instant later, Hermione, Ron and Ginny also stood. Firenze looked at the four them and nodded.

For a long moment, Paxeas surveyed those who were standing. Then he said. "You may recline."

After everyone was again seated, Paxeas looked at Firenze and said, "You are confirmed a member in good standing with this tribe. Approval to be joined with your beloved is granted. Call her forth to stand with you."

Hermione and Ginny briefly looked at each other with delighted expressions on their faces.

Firenze turned and looking up the aisle, called out. "Bykea, if it be your choice, stand by my side."

Bykea stepped from the shadows and passed between Bane, Ronan, Eloria and Talia. The eyes of the gathering were upon her as she moved slowly up the aisle. A crown woven of white flowers was on her head and many white flowering vines from the crown draped gracefully over her shoulders. Red and yellow flowers encircled each of her forearms. She stopped and stood beside Firenze linking her arm with his.

Paxeas said, "Firenze, do you take Bykea as your wife until the day you ascend to the stars?"

Firenze looked at Bykea. "I do."

"And do you Bykea, take Firenze as your husband until the day you ascend to the stars?"

Bykea smiled at Firenze. "I do."

Paxeas took a step back and turned to the attendant who stepped forward to Firenze and Bykea. A gold colored cord was draped over the attendant's outstretched hands and its tasseled ends nearly touched the ground. Firenze and Bykea each took hold of the cord and placed it around their shoulders. Then Paxeas stepped forward and wrapped the ends of the cord around their joined hands.

Holding their cord wrapped hands in his, Paxeas solemnly said, "From this day forward, I declare that you are life partners, each to the other, as the stars and this gathering are witness."

Many of the centaurs stood. There were cheers, clapping of hands and stamping of hooves as Firenze and Bykea embraced and then walked side by side up the aisle. Bane, Ronan, Eloria and Talia met them and stamped their hooves in celebration. The attendant helped Paxeas join the other elders.

The celebration abated and Crineas said, "Best wishes to you Firenze and Bykea. Now, if everyone will dim their lanterns, we shall begin. Attendants, please subdue the fires."

As the firelight faded, groups of centaurs settle comfortable together gazing up at the sky. Some were pointing out patterns of stars and talking quietly to younger foals. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione lay on their backs looking up at the sky. The stars of the great winged horse twinkled like diamonds above them. Hovering in front of a great curtain of dimmer stars, the brightest stars in the sky appeared to draw closer. It seemed they could be plucked from the sky, as if picking an apple from a tree. Slowly, the sound of a chant grew in volume as more and more voices called out gently to the stars. A cool evening breeze gently swirled around them and freshness filled the air. Several shooting stars streaked across the sky and the northern star shimmered. The stars of winged horse glittered with a new and different brilliance.

Erufea stepped forward and in a gentle voice said, "Gaze up into the heavens at the stars; look with reverence at their infinite majesty and splendor. They were born when Harvastum burst forth into the great darkness. We are their descendants. Made from their light, we are seekers of their truth, each of us a vessel for part of their great wisdom. One day, we shall each leave this world to dwell among them. For we and the stars are like kind and our life is born from their ceaseless toil. Ever steady and faithful, they confer knowledge to any who seek their council and guidance. Those who listen with an open heart find a true path to their destiny."

Sitting up, Hermione leaned close and whispered to Ron, Ginny and Harry and they sat up to look. In the dim light, they saw some of the centaurs sitting motionless with their heads tilted back and holding their arms outstretched. They each gazed up at a different star and seemed to be in a trance. Each seemed to be speaking in a whisper and other centaurs were gathered around in close proximity.

Erufea moved forward and stood between the low burning fires. They caught sight of Firenze and Bykea moving up the aisle toward her. Firenze and Bykea were each carrying something in their hands before them. They stopped in front of Erufea and the fire light glinted off the crystal object each was carrying. With a trance like expression on her face, Erufea held out each of her hands in front of her. Firenze and Bykea carefully placed a crystal into each of her hands and then took a few steps back.

The Elders raised their hands over the gathering and began to chant. It was in a language that the four of them had never heard. Slowly, Erufea raised her hands above her head and brought the crystals into contact with each other. A dim star in the sky flashed into prominence and the crystal glowed. Blue-white beams emanated from the joined crystals and a beam touched each centaur and person who was present.

Their eyelids became heavy and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione closed their eyes. In a simple clarity of thought, the mind's eye looked down on a blue marbled globe floating in a blackness that was studded with stars. It was utterly alone and basking in the light of a close star. The star gazed unceasingly at the globe, its light nurturing and sustaining that world. The star saw no borders dividing one land from another. There was no sign of covetous war or endless struggle to hold power over others. In some ways, the tiny world seemed little more than a trifling dust mote, an amusing curiosity in the cosmic concerns of a universe. And yet, the star cherished this sapphire of the cosmos. For on the surface, the most precious of all existed, life in search of meaning and purpose.

**...**

Much later, only a few centaurs were still in the circle gazing up at the stars. Lanterns could be seen bobbing and slowly moving toward the centaur dwellings. The fires were only glowing embers now and the night took on a chill. Harry and Ron were lying on their backs with heads resting in their hands. Ginny was on her back rested her head on Harry. Hermione rested her head on Ron. They were all looking up at the star filled sky.

"There's another one," said Ginny pointing up at a streak of light in the sky.

"That was a bright one," said Harry.

"Can I offer everyone a warming charm," said Hermione. "It's getting a bit cold."

"Yes please," said Ginny.

A brief moment later, warmth surrounded them.

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry.

Looking up at the sky Ron said, "What do you reckon about the divinations that centaurs get from the stars? Some of it seems a bit fanciful to me."

Hermione said, "I've always been skeptical about vague predictions that can fit almost any circumstance."

Ron grinned, "You mean like Professor Trelawney?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Yeah, lots of doom and gloom," smiled Harry. "But she was right a couple of times."

"And that's reason enough not to completely discount divination," said Hermione. "But I think real prophecies don't happen very often."

Ginny said, "What about the thousands of glass orbs we saw in the Hall of Prophecy?"

"We don't know how long those prophecies have been there," said Hermione. "They probably go back centuries."

"Or maybe those prophecies are about people who aren't alive," said Harry. "They can't choose to act on them."

"Well," said Hermione, "after hearing Bane's message and seeing what we saw tonight, centaur divination seems a bit more credible to me. But it's still hard to accept by logic or reasoning."

"I think it's like unicorns," said Ginny. "You have to believe before you can understand what they truly are."

They heard hoof steps and looked to see a lantern between Firenze and Bykea approaching.

"May we join you?" said Firenze.

"Of course," said Harry as they all sat up.

Firenze and Bykea rested comfortably on the ground.

"Congratulations to both of you," beamed Hermione.

"Yes, that was a delightful surprise," said Ginny.

"Thank you," said Firenze. "We are happy you were here with us today. I am most honored by your support of me."

"The sorting hat would have surely put you in Gryffindor," said Harry. "You are brave and courageous."

"You are most kind," said Firenze, "Bykea convinced the others to take me back into the tribe." Firenze looked at Bykea and smiled. "I think she wore them down a little bit each day."

"Bykea looked and Firenze and smiled, "How else was I to become your life partner?"

Everyone laughed.

Bykea said, "Did you like the celebration?"

"Yes we did," said Hermione. "We were just talking about it."

Ron said, "I've never imagined the world from the viewpoint of a star. Is it like that each time?"

"Something different is revealed each year," said Bykea. "A truth that helps us better know the earth and live in harmony with it."

"What was revealed last year?" said Ginny.

"Gaze up into the heavens. In the countless stars, and life on their unseen worlds, there is no other like you in the universe."

At the sound of hoof steps, they looked up to see Ronan, Eloria, Talia and two other foals.

"May we join you for a while," said Ronan.

"Please do," said Ron.

Snuggling closer to Firenze, Bykea said, "It's getting cold."

Hermione said, "Umm ... if it's okay, we could put a warming charm around you."

At these words, the foals turned and whispered excitedly to each other.

Ronan glanced briefly at the foals. "Yes, you are trusted friends. But I must confess to you, it is part of the reason we are here."

Ronan looked again at the foals who fidgeted nervously. "You must ask them, not I."

Hermione looked at the foals and smiled. "What is it?"

Eloria looked at her timidly. "Can you show us some of your magic?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione smiled warmly.

"We most certainly can," said Hermione. She took out her wand and three of the foals grinned happily. The youngest foal cried out and cowered behind the others.

"What's the matter?" said Hermione in a concerned voice.

"He's scared of magic," said Eloria.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Hermione to a set of wide eyes peeking out from behind the other foals. Setting her wand down, she said, "It's okay. Did you see some bad magic?"

A head slowly nodded.

"My name is Hermione. This is Ron, his sister Ginny, and this is Harry. What's your name?"

A quiet voice said, "Jisal."

"Well Jisal, we're afraid of bad magic too. Dreadful things happen when bad magic is used. But there is also good magic. I promise, we are only going to use good magic. Can I show you by making us all warm?"

After a brief hesitation, Jisal nodded.

Hermione glanced at Ron who gave her a small nod. Then picking up her wand and keeping it low to the ground she said, _"Tepidus Amicus!_"

A brief moment later, there were delighted ooo's and aah's from the centaurs.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, show Jisal the magic coin."

Ron smiled. He moved and sat close to the foals. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out four coins.

A short while later, the sounds of laughter and amazement were heard. Foals were levitating a short distance above the ground and colored sparks were shooting silently into the night sky.


End file.
